Ofitas
by xochipilli
Summary: Son estigmatizados desde el momento en que el sombrero grita ¡Slytherin! Cuando un niño escucha todo el tiempo que es un tonto, acaba por creerlo, lo mismo pasa con ellos. Hermione conocerá lo que significa ser una paria de las mazmorras.
1. Chapter 1

Ofitas

Sumario: Salazar Slytherin ha puesto en práctica la cláusula de selección que le permite exigir un cambio de casa para un alumno, ha pedido que Hermione Granger se convierta en serpiente. La chica se dará cuenta de que no todo es lo que parece, la historia después de todo, la escriben los vencedores, y el prejuicio no es un defecto único de los Slytherins, a mitad del camino Hermione descubrirá que la vida está plagada de hipocresía y ni siquiera ella misma es la excepción.

Disclaimer: Sólo soy una mala mujer que se ha robado los personajes de Rowling para bastardearlos y violarlos.

Pareja: Hermione Granger/?

Va a haber una relación rara no-romántica entre Salazar Slytherin y Hermione Granger

¿Libros?: Sólo tomo en cuenta los primeros cuatro y algunas cosas del cinco, esta historia está feliz en ignorar los últimos dos.

Advertencia: ésta es una forma más de decir: "al diablo con el canon". Si están esperando leer algo en donde el niñoquevivió sigue siendo un chico inmaduro, en donde Hermione Granger vive en la sombra del protagonista, en donde un universo pandeterminista garantiza la perduración del bien sobre el mal, entonces esto no es para ustedes.

-------------------

La oficina de Albus Dumbledore era un autentico caos, todos los retratos de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts estaban presentes y despiertos, incluidos los de los cuatro fundadores, también estaban todos los maestro de Hogwarts e incluso el profesor Severus Snape, quien normalmente no asistía a las reuniones de facultad, estaba presente y parecía estar discutiendo en el mismo tono alto que todos los demás. El actual dirigente de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore había tenido que hacer un encantamiento de expansión para poder acomodar a todos los presentes.

- ¡Silencio!-. Todo el recinto calló, nunca habían escuchado la voz que acababa de hablar, pero todos escucharon de dónde provenía y todos conocían al mago que ocupaba el marco de oro en el centro de la pared izquierda de la dirección, no había sido director de Hogwarts, pero su estatus como el mejor mago de los tiempos le había colocado en el colegio, era el mago Merlín, su orden sólo agregaba más desconcierto a toda la situación porque nunca había hablado antes, de hecho por siglos muchos se habían preguntado sí tal vez había algo mal con el retrato, esa tesis ahora estaba en el suelo.

El silencio se extendió por varios minutos, todos esperaban con miradas de anticipación que el mago más grande de la historia volviera a hablar, pero el retrato de Merlín había regresado a la misma pose de antes y no parecía querer decir más. Finalmente, Albus Dumbledore aprovechó el silencio para intentar retomar el control de la situación.

- Bien, ahora que hay un poco de orden, me gustaría que lo retuviéramos lo más largamente posible. Salazar puedo preguntar ¿por qué deseas que la Señorita Granger sea transferida a tu casa?- inquirió Albus Dumbledore realmente curioso y preocupado, la petición de Salazar Slytherin era insólita, inexplicable y absurda.

- Porque esa es mi voluntad- decretó Salazar Slytherin con aire arrogante.

- Pues métete esa voluntad por…-. Ése era Godric Gryffindor, su voz era fuerte y sonaba amenazante, el hombre estaba enojado y veía con odio a Salazar, quien simplemente lo miró con desprecio, su mirada lo decía todo, en serio, Godric no era más que un plebeyo vulgar.

- Godric por favor, tratemos el asunto con civilidad y paciencia- interrumpió exasperada Rowena Ravenclaw antes de que comenzara una nueva discusión.

- El sombrero la colocó en Gryffindor por una razón, y ahí es en donde pertenece-. Minerva McGonagall no iba a dejar que su alumna favorita fuera trasladada al nido de las serpientes, la pobre sería devorada viva, además no podía perder todos los puntos que la chica ganaba cada año.

- Ése sombrero, es un sombrero mágico perteneciente a Gryffindor, tal vez no muchos lo sepan pero en la Edad Media, el sombrero era parte importante del atuendo de un brujo, se creía que protegía la mente y literalmente era parte del mago, por eso muchas personas, entre ellas Gryffindor, encantaron sus sombreros para asegurarse de nunca perderlos, los encantos que usaban les permitían formar un lazo de lealtad, parecido al que se usa hoy en día con las mascotas y los objetos sentimentales de valor, prueba de esto es que el sombrero puede conjurar la espada de Godric Gryffindor-. Las palabras de Salazar aturdieron a la audiencia, si eso era cierto, entonces se abrían cientos de argumentos y cuestionamientos alrededor del sorteo de los alumnos.

- Pero nosotros también le pusimos encantamientos para que pudiera seleccionar a nuestros alumnos, además Godric dijo que no había usado el sombrero mucho tiempo y no se sentía apegado a el- argumentó Helga Hufflepuff, ella y Godric habían sido amigos, debía haber una buena explicación.

- Lamento decirte querida Helga, que Gryffindor mintió, y créeme que no fue la única vez que lo hizo, en cuanto a los encantamientos que pusimos en el sombrero, no son del todo efectivos, siempre predominará la parte mental que Gryffindor imprimió en el objeto, y es por eso que yo insistí en la cláusula que nos permite exigir cambios de casa para los alumnos que consideremos mejor situados en la nuestra, de haber sabido que el sombrero me asignaría a los psicópatas, también habría exigido el derecho de expulsar a mis inquilinos- terció Salazar, se estaba desesperando, había estado discutiendo por casi una hora, en toda su existencia como retrato nunca había hablado más de cinco minutos seguidos, de hecho está era la primera vez en siete siglos que intervenía en asuntos de la escuela, prefería la tranquilidad de sus otros retratos en museos y salas privadas. Lo único bueno es que tal vez finalmente podría desenmascarar a Gryffindor, quien por cierto se estaba poniendo cada vez más rojo.

- Mi sombrero es perfectamente neutral, y si tanto quieres cambiar a la chica, entonces tendría que ser a Ravenclaw, obviamente tiene inteligencia, algo que en tu casa no se conoce- gruñó Godric, sus ojos fulminantes clavados en Slytherin.

- La chica es más que sólo inteligente, es ingeniosa, poderosa, tenaz, ambiciosa, innovativa, sus recursos no tienen límites, es astuta y tiene un ligero y casi imperceptible desdeño por las reglas, cuando las quebranta nunca se deja atrapar, y como muchos saben su amigo Potter le enseñó el lenguaje de las serpientes el año pasado, todas esas son cualidades que prefiero en mis alumnos, lo que me hace preguntarme porqué señores como Crabbe y Goyle viven en mis mazmorras - arguyó Salazar con una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo, ja, tomen eso co-fundadores, traten de negarlo.

- También es valiente, y leal, algo que tú nunca exigiste- contradijo Godric con una ceja en alto e ignorando la última parte, sabía que Salazar nunca le hubiera permitido la entrada al colegio a magos mediocres a pesar de ser de familias mágicas, pero no estaba dispuesto a conceder terreno en el aspecto del sombrero sorteador.

- Es valiente, pero no deja que sus emociones nublen sus sentidos, sabe cuándo es el momento de pelear y cuando de planear, conoce la diferencia entre valentía y estupidez, y no deja que sus lealtades se interpongan en sus deberes- refutó Salazar.

- Pero siempre exigiste sangre pura en tu casa, la chica es una sangre sucia, Slytherin se mancillaría- dijo Nigellus Black desde su retrato.

- Que quede claro que yo nunca en mi vida usé tales términos, en mi época no se consideraba que la sangre tuviera repercusiones sobre la magia del individuo, sabíamos que el poder de una persona dependía de sus propias habilidades, aptitudes y más que nada educación, sí creíamos que había ciertas cosas que se heredaban, como los rasgos físicos, pensábamos que si alguien era bueno para pociones su hijo también lo sería, sin embargo yo nunca hablé de _sangre pura_ o _sangre sucia,_ esos términos se comenzaron a usar un siglo después de mi muerte_ –_ se defendió el hombre, esperaba que este argumento saliera tarde o temprano.

- No importan los términos, todos sabemos a que te referías – intervino una bruja desde otro retrato, había sido directora de Hogwarts en el siglo XVIII.

- Nadie lo entendió, porque Gryffindor se aseguró de tacharme de racista y oscuro cuando abandone el castillo, sí pensaba que los magos de familias mágicas estaban por arriba de los otros, pero no era por un asunto biológico sino social, era la Edad Media, los niños del mundo muggle no tenían la más mínima instrucción, no sabían leer, no sabían escribir, ni siquiera se podían asear regularmente- explicó el fundador de la casa de las serpientes.

- Eso no es razón suficiente para negarles la entrada a Hogwarts – reclamó el actual director de la escuela.

- Sí lo es si hubiéramos hecho examen de admisión como se hace actualmente en las escuelas muggles, pero ese no es mi punto, lo que ustedes no entienden debido a su escaso conocimiento de historia muggle es que todos esos niños provenientes de familias no mágicas estaban aterrados por sus poderes, el catolicismo y la inquisición les decían que las brujas eran diabólicas y malas, acudían regularmente a ver el castigo público de los que consideraban herejes, crecieron en un mundo donde aprendieron a temer la magia, de repente aparecía un hombre con vestimenta rara ante una pequeña de once años que tiene el cerebro completamente lavado contra la hechicería y le dice que debe acudir a una escuela de magia porque es una bruja, que creen que haría la chiquilla, en el mejor de los casos simplemente entraban en estado de negación, pero la mayoría de las veces se volvían locas y se auto-castigaban, tampoco faltaban los padres que entregaban a sus propios hijos a esos asesinos por el simple hecho de mover cosas con la mente- Cuando Salazar terminó de hablar, se hizo un silencio escalofriante en la habitación, todos los presentes estaban pensando en las palabras del hombre.

- Es por eso que debíamos traerlos al castillo, todos los magos y brujas sabían defenderse de los muggles, pero esos niños todavía no controlaban su poder mágico, si hubieran hecho magia accidental en presencia de la gente no-mágica habrían sido castigados o torturados, incluso los habrían quemado si los magos no lo hubiéramos impedido, debíamos enseñarles la forma de controlar su poder y de defenderse, para eso era necesario traerlos a Hogwarts- arguyó Godric Gryffindor, esta era una discusión vieja.

- ¿Traerlos a la fuerza para defenderlos de sus propios padres?¿Hacer lo que tú hiciste con niñas como Mary Ann?¿La recuerdas, recuerdas su pequeño cuerpo colgado de tu torre con una nota a sus pies pidiendo perdón a sus padres por ser lo que era?¿Cómo íbamos a protegerlos de sí mismos? El enemigo que los destruía estaba en su propia mente, para ellos pensar que la magia era malvada y diabólica era tan natural como respirar- reclamó Salazar, había sido un secuestro, Godric insistió en arrancar a los niños de sus hogares de la noche a la mañana, los pobres se habían ido a dormir en sus chozas de paja y despertaban en una cama y una habitación lujosa, la mayoría habría enloquecido si no se les hubieran aplicado encantamientos de olvido y pociones relajantes, Salazar también había estado en contra de eso, muchos alumnos se habían vuelto adictos a pociones opiadas y otros tantos sufrieron depresión grave, en sus primeros años la escuela se pareció más bien a un hospital de enfermos mentales.

- Era por su propio bien, de haberlos dejado habrían sido quemados en plazas públicas, instruirlos en Hogwarts era la mejor opción – debatió Godric sin aclarar el asunto de la niña, Mary Ann había sido traída a Hogwarts por su propio bien, pero la niña se pasaba el día rezando y llorando, no platicaba con nadie y se escapaba de clases, tenía miedo de todos los habitantes del castillo, sólo Rowena Ravenclaw podía acercarse a ella sin hacerla llorar y temblar de miedo, así que por meses la mujer estuvo a cargo de la pequeña, primero le enseño a leer y escribir, eso parecía gustarle a la chica y consagraba todo su tiempo a aprender las letras, cuando parecía que la chica estaría bien Godric la incorporó formalmente a su casa y la hizo tomar todas las clases, pero Mary Ann no había superado su miedo por la magia, en una ocasión había estado vagando por los pasillo y vio a un fantasma que había llegado recientemente a la escuela, al verlo la niña dio un grito de sufrimiento y temor, subió corriendo a su habitación y ató una cuerda a un tabique del techo, después de escribir una carta de mala caligrafía y peor ortografía a sus padres, la chica se ahorcó, al siguiente día un elfo la encontró y dio parte a los cuatro fundadores, Godric hizo jurar a sus tres colegas que nunca hablarían del asunto, ningún otro habitante del castillo se había enterado de la muerte de Mary Ann, la versión oficial fue que la chica había regresado al mundo muggle.

- No lo era y por eso me opuse tan fuertemente a su admisión en la escuela, lo mejor hubiera sido bloquear sus poderes y dejarlos decidir cuando estuvieran listos y hubieran aceptado y asimilado la verdad, ya sé que nadie tiene la autoridad para privar de su magia a quien la posee, pero si lo hubiéramos hecho, los chicos al menos habrían tenido opciones, decidir entre ser parte de nuestro mundo o quedarse en el suyo sin el peligro de hacer magia accidental, vivir libres de riesgo y prejuicios, opciones Godric, eso es algo que tú no les diste-. El argumento se había vuelto una pelea verbal entre los dos fundadores masculinos de Hogwarts, sus dos contrapartes femeninas simplemente los oían atentamente, este debate ya se había tenido antes y lo había ganado Godric, tal vez ahora sería diferente.

- ¿Y qué hubieras hecho con los que decidieran quedarse, admitirlos en tu casa? O tal vez los habrías envidado a tu cámara secreta – preguntó Godric Gryffindor con sarna.

- Habría hecho lo que sugerí la primera vez, hacerlos cursar un primer año propedéutico en donde primero que nada aprenderían las letras y los números y después comenzarían a conocer los aspectos más básicos de la magia, cosas que los niños de familias mágicas toman por obvias pero para un muggle son incomprensibles, así cuando se incorporaran habrían estado casi al mismo nivel que un chico criado en el mundo mágico. Admitir alumnos analfabetas fue injusto para todos, los maestros tenían que hacer un doble esfuerzo, los alumnos de familias mágicas no aprovechaban las clases ya que eran frecuentemente interrumpidas por niños que no habían leído la lección porque no podían o no la entendían, y los más afectados eran los propios hijos de muggles, no sólo sufrían el estigma de ser herejes, diabólicos y paganos en su mundo, sino también las burlas de los otros niños que aprovechaban cualquier ocasión para reprocharles y restregarles en la cara su falta de instrucción-. Salazar se estaba esforzando por permanecer impávido, pero se podía escuchar exasperación en su voz.

- Para cuando finalmente los admitieras en el primer curso, los chicos ya tendrían al menos quince años- reclamó el de la casa del león.

- Y por eso cuando el problema se nos presentó desde el primer año escolar, mi primera sugerencia fue no dejarlos entrar a Hogwarts y convencer a los protectores de los muggles de crear otra escuela sólo para ellos, una en donde pudieran acudir desde al menos los siete u ocho años, cuando su mente todavía podía ser manipulada en favor de la magia sin mayores problemas psicológicos- recordó Salazar pacientemente.

- Eso es segregación- protestó otro de los retratos, vestía los colores de Gryffindor.

- Tal vez pero las circunstancias lo ameritaban, lo que ustedes Gryffindors nunca han entendido es que la vida no siempre es justa, de hecho frecuentemente es más bien lo contrario, eso no es culpa de nadie, cada quien hace lo mejor que puede con lo que tiene, y eventualmente los magos de ascendencia muggle, si es que realmente eran dignos, habrían mostrado sus capacidades, por el contrario si resultaba que los de familias mágicas eran unos mediocres, entonces no importa que clase de educación tuvieran, nunca lograrían ser más que magos promedios- explicó el Salazar desde su retrato.

- Pero tú siempre dijiste que los magos de familias mágicas antiguas eran superiores a los de ascendencia muggle, nunca pensaste en darles una verdadera oportunidad – apeló ardientemente Godric, parecía querer salir de su retrato y entrar al de Slytherin para golpearlo un poco, maldita sabandija, incluso pintado seguía dando problemas.

- Porque en ese entonces era cierto, los niños de ascendencia mágica tenían innumerables ventajas sobre los otros, no era sólo el hecho de que fueran letrados, también se beneficiaban del conocimiento global del mundo mágico, del mismo modo que los bebés aprenden el idioma, también los niños de padres mágicos asimilaban todo tipo de información útil sobre hierbas, pociones, encantamientos, y más tarde eran capaces de adquirir nueva información y memorizarla fácilmente porque ya tenían las bases, esto sigue siendo una ventaja el día de hoy, pero la diferencia ya es mínima porque la educación muggle ha mejorado enormemente desde la Edad Media, los niños muggles de hoy son infinitamente mejores que los de hace diez siglos, gracias a su ambición y deseo por el éxito, los padres motivan a sus vástagos a alcanzar más alto, siempre están buscando superarse, cada día estos niños buscan nuevos retos, además el tabú de la magia ya no existe, es percibida más bien como un sueño hecho realidad por los niños que reciben la carta; en cambio los niños de familias mágicas son en esencia los mismos del siglo XIII, las familias mágicas, tomadas en conjunto, están atascadas- declaró Salazar pero sin muchas esperanzas de ser realmente comprendido.

- ¿Ahora me vas a decir que nunca favoreciste a los sangrepura? Por favor Salazar, cuántas veces te escuche despreciar a los de sangre-muggle, cada vez que veías a uno hacías una cara de asco-. Godric Gryffindor no iba a permitir que Slytherin quedara como hombre bueno pero mal comprendido.

- ¿Qué acaso no has escuchado lo que dije? No los quería en mi casa porque no tenía tiempo ni ganas de lidiar con ellos, en toda mi vida nunca había conocido a un solo mago de ascendencia muggle que pudiera compararse con uno de familia mágica, no era ni siquiera por el poder de su magia, por que en promedio los niños de padres muggles podían compararse con los otros, pero hablando generalmente, los hoy llamados sangre pura eran mejores, ahora no puedo decir lo mismo, cuando salió la teoría de que la sangre es portadora de la magia, las familias mágicas desarrollaron fobia por los muggles, esto los ha orillado a casarse con parientes próximos y el día de hoy no hay una sola familia en Europa que no comparta genes con las demás, los rasgos recesivos son cada vez más obvios, los nuevos bebés de familias antiguas nacen cada vez más enfermos, todos sabemos de al menos una familia con esqueletos en el closet, en cambio los mestizos y muggles tiene una amplia selección de genes para escoger, con el tiempo los sangrepura van a desparecer¿qué va a pasar entonces con mi casa? Están equivocados si creen que voy a dejar que desaparezca por falta de alumnos, de ahí mi deseo por transferir a Hermione Granger, ese es el primer paso para restituir el buen nombre de la casa, esto les conviene a todos ustedes, si la señorita Granger es una Slytherin, eso le abrirá nuevos caminos al éxito porque los antiguos magos todavía tienen el poder, una mujer como Granger allá arriba es el impulso que la sociedad necesita para avanzar en la dirección que ustedes quieren- terminó Salazar mirando a Gryffindor, a Dumbledore y a McGonagall, estaba usando la técnica de persuasión por medio del interés personal, necesitaba convencer al actual director de Hogwarts de que la incorporación de Granger a la casa de Slytherin era en beneficio de todo el mundo mágico, el anciano haría lo que sea en nombre del bien final. Le sorprendía que estuviera tardando tanto tiempo en decidirse, la situación ofrecía varios beneficios, el más obvio era que tendría a una espía en las mazmorras, pero claro, eso no se lo podía hacer notar tan descaradamente.

- Me temo que la decisión final tendrá que ser de la señorita Granger, en la actualidad los alumnos de la Casa de Slytherin no tienen aprecio alguno por ella, cambiar de colores tan repentinamente sería traumático para la chica, además ya tiene una vida hecha en Gryffindor, no puedo forzarla a cambiar de casa si no lo desea- anunció Albus Dumbledore antes de que Godric Gryffindor pudiera continuar argumentando, necesitaba pensar ampliamente en todo lo que Salazar había dicho y en las ventajas que la situación ofrecía.

- Que se vuelva a probar el sombrero, y dependiendo del resultado la chica podrá escoger entre quedarse en donde está y cambiar de casa, si realmente es todo lo que Salazar clama, entonces el sombrero no podrá mentir por muy leal que le sea a Godric- sugirió Rowena Ravenclaw, la proposición fue aceptada por todos, algunos lo hicieron muy a regañadientes.

- Bien, el día después de la cena de sorteo le comunicaré sus circunstancias, ahora si no hay otro asunto que tratar, creo que eso será todo- decretó Albus Dumbledore, inmediatamente los maestros comenzaron a evacuar la dirección y las personas de los retratos se fueron a discutir los acontecimientos del día.

Salazar Slytherin se ausentó de su retrato en la dirección y apareció en el que tenía en la Biblioteca Europea de Asuntos Mágicos, estaba en una sala privada por lo que nadie lo molestaría, necesitaba pensar en la reunión y en los pasos que seguían para adjudicarse a la chica Granger. La reunión no había estado mal, finalmente decidió no sacar a la luz los detalles más turbios de Godric pero por otro lado tampoco había tenido que explicar el asunto de la cámara secreta. No esperaba tener el apoyo de persona alguna, la sugerencia de Rowena había estado contemplada, había grandes posibilidades de que la chica se negara a ser una Slytherin, pero Salazar esperaba lograr sus objetivos, sólo tenía que usar un poco de ingenio. Estaba harto de estúpidos magos mediocres, quería poder, inteligencia, ambición, alumnos que restauran a la Casa de Slytherin al esplendor que tuvo en sus primeros años, por un tiempo creyó que ese sería un trabajo para Tom Riddle, después de todo era un descendiente suyo, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que el chico, a pesar de ser poderoso y ambicioso, estaba enfermo de la mente y eso lo ponía en una desventaja insalvable, los genes de su padre habían contrarrestado los genes defectuosos de la madre, fue el primer mago poderoso después de cinco generaciones de casi-squibs, pero debido a la combinación de factores biológicos y ambientales el chico padecía de psicopatía; había sido duro ver como su descendencia se corrompía hasta no ser más que parias enfermos, los Gaunt fueron el resultado varios genes recesivos, no valía la pena tener descendientes de sangre pura si su poder no servía nada más que para hacer unos cuantos encantamientos básicos, por eso había decidido cambiar un poco su regla de sólo aceptar a descendientes de familias mágicas, al menos en público, en privado la sangre pura de los Slytherin le importaba muy poco siempre cuando fueran poderosos, ambiciosos e ingeniosos, por eso esperaba que la decisión del sombrero para Hermione Granger fuera Slytherin, cierto, la chica tenía muchos defectos después de pasar cinco años en la casa de Gryffindor, además sus amistades dejaban mucho que desear, pero aún así, era preferible a chicas como Pansy Parkinson, quien todavía tenía problemas para realizar hechizos de primer grado, ahora sólo debía encontrar la forma de que los patriarcas de las familias incestuosas no se pusieran en su camino.

-------

¿Qué piensan?¿Creen que el argumento es totalmente insostenible?


	2. Chapter 2

2

La estación del metro estaba fluyendo con cientos de personas intentas en alcanzar su tren, parecían hormiguitas moviéndose rápidamente, excepto que claro aquí no había ningún tipo de orden, ni tampoco una reina que pudiera castigar al modrego que acababa de empujar a cierta castaña.

- Fíjate- gritó Hermione Granger a la espalda de dicho modrego, tal vez lo habría pensando dos veces si se hubiera dado cuenta de quién era, y claro, después de haberlo pensado dos veces habría hecho lo mismo, pero esta vez se habría asegurado de tener su varita a la mano.

El chico al cuál el grito iba dirigido se volteó a ver quién osaba molestarlo, malditos muggles, maditos todos y cada uno de ellos, atestaban el ambiente con su presencia, con su maldita necesidad de reproducirse como conejos, pululaban la estación impúdicamente y todavía tenían el descaro de molestarse por un ínfimo atropello… excepto que no había sido un muggle, no, la chica que le había gritado era definitivamente una bruja, _una bruja en todos los sentidos de la palabra_ pensó Adrian Pucey al ver a Hermione Granger, lucía un poco diferente al año pasado, si tan solo por que su cabello parecía tener una semblanza de orden, pero esa maldita postura era inconfundible, frente en alto, barbilla fuera, ojos desafiantes, su dos cejas juntas formando arrugas en su frente era signo de la rápida actividad mental de su cerebro, seguramente preparándose para hacer batalla con un Slytherin, pero Adrian nunca se había molestado en buscar riñas con los Gryffindors de Draco, _y ese es un pensamiento perturbador, cuando pienso en la triada de ñoños como propiedad de Draco, definitivamente algo anda mal, _no quería empezar ahora, así que simplemente la miró de pies a cabeza con total desinterés y después siguió su camino.

Hermione pensó seriamente en gritarle y una vez que volviera a tener su atención dedicarle el dedo, pero esa no era ella, no, así que finalmente se conformó con unas cuantas murmuraciones sobre la valía de las serpientes y continuó hacia el anden 93/4, después de varios empujones y desviaciones más la castaña llegó a la pared entre los andenes 9 y 10 sólo para encontrar a varios chicos haciendo fila para atravesar, fue su suerte que le tocara formarse justo detrás del que la había empujado antes.

- ¡Hermione!- gritó una voz desde detrás de la chica.

- Corner- saludó Hermione fríamente al chico que había llegado a formarse detrás de ella.

- ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?- preguntó el chico sólo para pasar el tiempo y sin reconocer el tono de la chica.

- Bien, gracias- regresó Hermione e inmediatamente volteó al frente, esta vez su tono no fue frío ni desinteresado sino neutral, aunque lo que realmente quería decir era "¿ves mi cara?, esta es mi cara que dice 'no quiero hacer conversación inútil contigo', memorízala". Realmente no tenía ganas de hablar con el chico, la conversación sería monótona e incomoda, Michael Corner era el ex de Ginny y el nuevo novio de Cho Chang, Cho Chang era la ex de Harry y la mejor amiga de Marietta Edgecombe, traidora del Ejército de Dumbledore, el chico estaba rodeado de acciones, personas y decisiones que en este momento simplemente no eran las favoritas de Hermione.

- Recibí varias cartas de Cho, está preocupada por Marietta- insistió el chico, al parecer su instinto de supervivencia estaba tan fino como los modales de Malfoy.

- Corner, por cierto vi a Cho en la entrada, me parece que se le calló su valija, tal vez deberías ir a buscarla- mintió Hermione, estaba cansada del Ravenclaw, hasta Ron hubiera entendido las señas de exasperación, pero este chico parecía haber dejado su sentido común en casa.

El chico inmediatamente se alejó en busca de su novia, el Slytherin que estaba enfrente de Hermione y había escuchado la conversación no pudo evitar voltear a ver a la chica una vez más, su mirada era una mezcla de diversión e interrogación.

- Chang atravesó la pared antes de que Corner llegara, tu la viste, incluso bufaste cuando te vio- dijo, no lo podía creer, se supone que los Gryffidors no mienten tan descaradamente.

- ¿Cuál es tu punto? - preguntó Hermione realmente desconcertada, a él qué le importaba Michael Corner, pero Adrian no tuvo tiempo de contestar, había llegado su turno de atravesar la pared.

- Y yo no bufo- aclaró la castaña antes de que el Slytherin desapareciera por completo.

- De hecho si lo haces-. Harry Potter acababa de llegar acompañado de tres Weasleys.

- ¡Harry!- exclamó Hermione al ver a su amigo, rápidamente lo abrazó fuertemente y se concentro en su aspecto, el chico lucía un poco desmejorado pero tranquilo.

- Sra. Weasley, hola- saludó Hermione formalmente a la mujer quien le regresó el saludo de igual forma, a diferencia de Harry, Molly Weasley no sentía la necesidad de sofocar a la castaña con abrazos y preguntas impertinentes, lo cual funcionaba de maravilla para Hermione, se sentía falsa e incómoda al responder preguntas igualmente falsas y forzadas sobre sus padres. Esa fue una de las causas para no pasar parte del verano en la madriguera, además, la rutina era siempre la misma, levantarse con los gritos de Molly, bajar a tomar un desayuno apretado, ayudar con los quehaceres de la casa, comer un platillo indudablemente delicioso pero repleto de grasas saturadas, ver a Harry y a los Weasley jugar quidditch, soportar unas cuantas bromas de los gemelos y sólo hasta el final del día habría tenido un poco de tiempo libre, el cual seguramente habría sido interrumpido por Ron o Ginny.

- Ron, Ginny, hola- volvió a saludar la chica y después de intercambiar los correspondientes, "estuve bien y tú que tal" se dirigió hacia la plataforma, los otros tres chicos la siguieron inmediatamente y los cuatro subieron al tren en busca de un compartimiento vacío.

- Miren ahí viene el imbécil de Malfoy- dijo Ron, y Hermione volteó para ver que efectivamente, el rubio de Slytherin se acercaba con sus dos guardaespaldas y otros dos chicos de Slytherin, su paso era rápido y antes de que llegaran Hermione se metió al primer compartimiento que encontró, Ginny la siguió pero Harry y Ron se quedaron a buscar una confrontación, la castaña lo pensó unos minutos y finalmente decidió quedarse en la puerta, si las cosas se salían de control podría intervenir rápidamente.

- Weasel, Potty, así que todavía no se rinden, insisten en educarse cuando es obvio que no tienen aptitud- comenzó Draco Malfoy, era inevitable, los dos monigotes estaban bloqueando el pasillo, sus miradas desafiantes rogaban por humillación¿y dicen que son los Slytherins quienes siempre comienzan? Cómo no hacerlo cuando se ven acorralados.

- Malfoy, así que el cobarde de tu padre compró su salida de Azkaban¿no te da pena?- intentó Ron, pero obviamente no conocía a su contrincante, el rubio simplemente río.

- ¡Merlín! Weasley, realmente eres ingenuo- dijo Draco divertido, Ron comenzó a ponerse rojo, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Hermione lo tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia el compartimiento, el rubio estaba a punto de seguir su camino pero todavía faltaba Harry Potter.

- Potter, a un lado, reúnete con la sangresucia y el pobretón, es lo mejor que puedes hacer- dijo Draco sabiendo que la única respuesta sería una varita alzada.

- Me las vas a pagar- amenazó Weasley tratando de safarse de las manos de la castaña.

- Mejor lárgate Malfoy antes de que te arrepientas, anda con tus amigos a discutir tu futuro como mortífago- dijo Harry preparándose para usar su varita.

Una voz de atrás los interrumpió, era el nuevo Premio Anual, siendo Gryffindor regañó por supuesto a los Slytherins, Draco se fue seguido de su séquito y Harry entró al compartimiento.

- Estúpido Malfoy, algún día me las va a pagar todas- advirtió Ron, su color todavía no regresaba a la normalidad.

- ¿Por qué insisten en buscar riñas con los Slytherin? Aprendan a ignorarlos, no valen la pena- dijo Hermione exasperada.

- Hermione, ellos siempre son los que empiezan¿quieres que nos quedemos callados y soportemos sus insultos?- reprochó Harry.

- No, pero… olvídalo- se rindió la castaña, nunca podría convencer con sus dos amigos, como casi todos los hombres eran propensos a la irracionalidad.

- ¿Cómo te fue en los TIMOS?- preguntó Harry cambiando el tema, no quería escuchar los reproches de la chica.

- Bien, supongo- contestó Hermione sin entusiasmarse, seguía un poco enojada por DCAO, pero no tenía caso hablar de eso, indudablemente Harry le daría esa mirada exasperada y Ron se burlaría.

- Eres una exagerada, seguro tuviste al menos diez Extraordinarios, lo mínimo debió haber sido un Supera las expectativas- reprochó Ron, al ver la mirada de Hermione supo que estaba en lo correcto y balbuceó algo sobre su obsesión con las calificaciones, a veces la chica lo hartaba con su incesante preocupación con la escuela.

- Bueno y qué te importa- increpó Hermione al escuchar el tono de su amigo.

- ¿Y que hiciste en el verano?- interrumpió Harry al ver que sus dos amigos se disponían a comenzar una nueva discusión.

- Horrible, mis abuelos me obligaron a asistir con ellos a varios eventos de la temporada social londinense- dijo Hermione, tan sólo recordarlo le traía dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó Ginny.

- Eventos aburridos y elitistas, lo único que valió la pena fueron las muestras de arte- explicó la castaña.

- Mi tía Petunia se vuelve loca con eso, no sabía que fueras… bueno, ya sabes, tus papas son dentistas- dijo Harry.

- No lo soy, mis abuelos sí, mi mamá se "casó mal" y la dejaron hacer su vida, pero este verano insistieron en que pasara tiempo con ellos, afortunadamente mis primas acapararon la atención, yo pude aislarme la mayor parte del tiempo- dijo Hermione con un gesto de desprecio, realmente había sido un suplicio para ella ir a esos eventos, pero al menos había pasado tiempo con la familia que realmente no conocía, ahora podía seguir con su vida con la seguridad de que no le interesaba conocerlos más de la cuenta.

- ¿Es algo así cómo los eventos sociales del mundo mágico?- preguntó Ginny otra vez con curiosidad.

- Algo así, pero afortunadamente no es tan rígido- respondió Hermione, si lo que había leído sobre las costumbres mágicas de la clase alta era cierto, entonces su experiencia en realidad no estuvo del todo mal.

- ¿Y ustedes que hicieron?- preguntó Hermione, inmediatamente comenzaron a contarle como habían pasado su verano, comiendo y jugando quidditch principalmente.

- Hermione ¿qué es eso?- preguntó Ron al ver que la castaña sacaba algo extraño de su… de lo que parecía ser una especia de baúl.

- Esta es mi maleta, es más fácil de llevar que el baúl, y ésta es una computadora portátil, me la regalaron mis padres por mi próximo cumpleaños, me la dieron antes porque obviamente no los voy a poder ver- explicó Hermione mientras ponía la computadora sobre sus piernas.

- Creí que la tecnología muggle no funcionaba en Hogwarts, tú misma lo dijiste¿por qué te dieron algo que no funciona?- preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí funciona, sólo tengo que encontrar la forma de hacerla trabajar con magia en vez de energía eléctrica- arguyó Hermione, estaba dispuesta a intentar hasta que lo lograra, sus papas habían estado felices de darle algo útil, tal vez no recordaron que en Hogwarts no funcionaría, pero al abrir el regalo y ver las caras de expectación de sus padres Hermione tuvo una revelación, desde que entró a la escuela había intentado ocultar su origen muggle, no por vergüenza, sino porque simplemente se quería adaptar a su nuevo mundo, pero finalmente se había dado cuenta de que relegar su herencia muggle era estúpido, los magos podían aprender un buen número de cosas de los muggles, especialmente en cuanto a comunicación se refiere, este año, las castaña estaba dispuesta a mezclar lo muggle con lo mágico, había miles de formas en las que ambos mundos se podrían beneficiar, no sólo en comunicación, sino en medicina, farmacología, matemáticas, lingüística, historia, antropología, los distintos caminos eran infinitos, sólo se necesitaba abrir un poco los ojos y entender que el conocimiento muggle no estaba peleado con el conocimiento mágico.

- ¿Y de qué te va a servir?- preguntó Ron mientras veía con curiosidad a la chica.

- ¿Bromeas? Voy a poder hacer mis ensayos en la mitad tiempo, no tengo que andar cargando pergamino y tinta a todas partes, he estado pensando en un hechizo que me permitirá almacenar virtualmente todos los libros de la biblioteca, la forma muggle me llevaría años, pero por lo pronto podrá funcionar como base de datos, además, si logro conseguir acceso satelital entonces tendría Internet- explicó Hermione mientras intentaba encender su computadora.

- ¿Tendrá juegos?- preguntó Harry curioso, a veces jugaba en la computadora de Dudley y se había convertido en un adicto reprimido a los juegos de PC.

- Tengo algunos, pero no los instalé- respondió la castaña adivinando la intenciones de su amigo.

- ¿Cómo está Sirius?- preguntó Hermione a Harry.

- Bien, sigue escondido, sus heridas están sanando, ya puede levantarse de la cama- dijo Harry con pesadumbre.

- ¿Tú cómo estas?- preguntó Hermione.

- Me siento mal, sé que todos piensan que no fue mi culpa pero…

- ¿Quién dice eso?- interrumpió Hermione.

- Claro que fue tu culpa- continuó la chica, Ron y Ginny se voltearon a verla con espanto pero Hermione los ignoró, estaba hablando con Harry no con ellos.

- Harry, escúchame, a mí también me encantaría decirte que no tienes porque sentirte culpable, que Voldemort es el que lo planeó todo, pero si empiezo con esa línea de razonamiento al final va a resultar que en realidad la culpa es de Merope Gaunt por haber parido a Tom Ryddle, o de Salazar Slytherin por haber tenido la necesidad de reproducirse, lo siento, pero alguien tiene que decirte las cosas como son, la verdad es que lo pudiste haber evitado, o debería decir lo pudimos, porque si te hubiera petrificado aquella noche que insististe en ir a reacatar a Sirius, entonces nada habría pasado, pero ya no importa, lo que pasó no lo podemos cambiar, lo único que podemos hacer es darnos cuenta de nuestros errores y aprender, lo único que te queda es aprender Harry, crecer, y no vas a lograr eso si los demás continúan excusando tu errores- sermoneó la castaña, hubiera preferido abrazarlo y consolarlo como todos, pero el verano que pasó alejada de sus dos amigos le había dado tiempo de pensar, lo más fácil no es siempre lo mejor, sus amigos ya se habían enojado con ella antes por actuar según sus instintos, como en tercer grado cuando reportó la escoba que Harry había recibido, los Gryffindor se enojaron con ella, pero al final, aunque Sirius resultó ser bueno, Hermione había estado en lo correcto, la escoba había sido enviada por el prófugo de Azkaban. En cambio, aquella vez en que apoyó a Harry en su ida al Departamento de Misterios, lo hizo a pesar de lo que su instinto y su cabeza le decían, no quería perderlos, así que actuó con igual impulsividad y estupidez que ellos, durante todo el verano pensó en porque lo había hecho, la respuesta más fácil era que los quería tanto que aunque no fuera cierto estaba dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo por ellos, pero la verdad era que es más fácil ir con lo que el líder dice que tomar control y hacer lo más inteligente, es difícil tomar decisiones impopulares, no importa que tan correctas sean.

- No, Harry tú eres un Gryffindor, es lo que hacemos, arriesgamos todo por un amigo aunque el peligro sea falso, no fue tu culpa, hicimos lo que tuvimos que hacer, yo no me arrepiento de nada- contradijo Ron.

- Es cierto, Ron tiene razón, no podías arriesgarte a esperar a contactar a Dumbledore, mentira o no, tenías que estar seguro, eso hace un verdadero Gryffindor- apoyó Ginny, Harry los miró con gratitud, Hermione bufó con incredulidad.

- Bien, como quieran, ya no importa, me voy a cambiar- dijo Hermione mientras tomaba su maleta en la que tenía su uniforme.

"Lógica Gryffindor", lo más inútil desde la invención del tamagochi pensó Hermione mientras buscaba un lugar para cambiarse, cómo podían ser tan condenadamente ingenuos, desde cuándo ser Gryffindor implicaba ser imprudente e impulsivo, _a sí, desde siempre_, con ese tonto razonamiento no durarían ni un minuto en la guerra que estaba asomando los ojos a unas cuantas millas de distancia, pronto tendrían que pelear y si Harry seguía así, lo único seguro sería la muerte, una muerte idílica, dignificante, pero muerte al fin, los "verdaderos Gryffindors" como Ginny les llamaba son los primeros en irse, sólo los más inteligentes son los que se quedan para hacer la diferencia, de nada sirve ser un héroe que lleva a sus hombres a la guerra si sólo confía ciegamente en que él es el bueno y por lo tanto la suerte está de su lado. El ideal Gryffindor es hermoso, pero realisticamente es también estúpido, creer que sólo se necesita coraje para atacar al enemigo y que todos lo errores son insignificantes en comparación con las buenas intenciones es algo que se ve en películas holliwodenses de acción, la realidad es más cruel, sólo el más apto sobrevive.

Al regresar al compartimiento Ginny ya se había y los dos chicos estaban sentados hablando sobre el verano que pasaron en la madriguera, ambos se habían puesto sus uniformes, Hermione entró y tomó su asiento sin hacerles caso, no quería discutir con ellos sobre lo que le dijo a Harry, afortunadamente, los chicos se sentían igual, no les gustaba discutir con la castaña.

- ¿Y pudiste hablar con alguna serpiente? – preguntó Harry curioso, el año pasado Hermione le había preguntado si era posible aprender el idioma pársel, si era algo biológico o se podía adquirir como cualquier otra lengua, Harry tampoco lo sabía, así que intentó enseñarlo a su amiga, sólo para experimentar, no había ningún registro en los libros de la biblioteca.

- ¡Fascinante! Lo intenté en el zoológico, tenían varias, al principio parecía que no me entendían pero finalmente una de ellas se acercó y comenzó a hablar en mi mente, tienes razón Harry, creo que todo depende de ellas, no hay sintaxis ni morfología, simplemente fonética y semántica, los generativistas se morirían de la envidia, una lengua con gramática universal, el pársel sólo tiene estructura profunda- explicó Hermione emocionada.

- Todavía no entiendo para qué quieres hablar con las víboras, eso es algo que sólo hacen los Slytherins- reprochó el pelirrojo, pero se arrepintió al ver a Harry y le envió una mirada de vergüenza.

- ¿Estás loco?¿Tienes idea de lo esto significaría para un zoólogo?¿Lo que un lingüista daría por poder estudiar la lengua pársel? Incluso un historiógrafo vendería su alma por hablar tan sólo cinco minutos con una serpiente, la que sea. Los campos de estudio que puedo ver, incluso sin ser una experta, son infinitos, Ron, los víboras son animales pensantes y racionales, esto, al menos en el mundo muggle, es completamente nuevo, su conocimiento colectivo no se adquiere como el de los seres humanos, no se tiene en una biblioteca, lo llevan en su ser, me atrevería a decir que podríamos intentar recolectar todo lo que saben y nunca terminaríamos, Dios, en serio¡Harry, sabías que el mito de Adán, Eva y la serpiente es cierto! Te lo juro, tienen codificada la historia del mundo y la humanidad- explicó Hermione, pero al ver las miradas de sus amigos supo que no comprendían lo que la chica que estaba tratando de decir, lo que sus palabras implicaban. No era ninguna sorpresa que hombres como Salazar Slytherin hubieran tenido en un pedestal a la serpiente, comparados con ella, los demás animales se quedaban muy por debajo. El león, con toda su valía, nunca se podría comparar con los vipéridos, pero Hermione supuso que ni Ron ni Harry apreciarían ese razonamiento, así que decidió no decirlo en voz alta.

El resto del camino Harry y Ron hablaron de quidditch mientras Hermione intentaba hacer funcionar su laptop, finalmente llegaron a los carruajes y diez minutos después estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor esperando que comenzara la ceremonia de selección, cuando el último chico fue sorteado en Gryffindor, los platillos aparecieron en la mesa y festín comenzó.

- Srta. Granger, sígame, ustedes diríjanse a la sala común, no la esperen, mañana tienen reunión conmigo para discutir sus opciones de ÉXTASIS, no quiero que lleguen tarde, son los primeros- dijo la Profesora McGonagall, lo primero a la castaña y lo último a los dos chicos de Gryffindor.

Ron y Harry la vieron ir con rostros de confusión, pero suponiendo que el siguiente día la chica les contaría todo, continuaron su camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

En el camino por los pasillos de Hogwarts, Hermione intentó preguntarle a su jefa de casa a dónde iban, o que quería, pero la mujer parecía preocupada y de mal humor. Finalmente llegaron a la dirección y subieron por la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada, al entrar, la chica se encontró con un salón llenó de maestros.

- Ah señorita Granger, me alegra verla, lamento tener que retrasar su descanso, hubiera querido hace esto mañana pero creo que es mejor arreglar las cosas hoy mismo-. Las palabras de Dumbledore confundieron a Hermione, la chica no tenía idea de lo que el director intentaba explicar, pero la presencia de los demás maestros la intimidaba sobremanera.

Se hizo un silencio pesado, Hermione no sabía ni que preguntar así que decidió quedarse callada y esperar un explicación, pero el director parecía no saber por donde comenzar.

- Verá, hace unas semanas se nos presentó una situación extraordinaria en la escuela, no sé si lo sepa pero dentro de las reglas de sorteo, hay una cláusula referente al cambio de casa, dice que cualquiera de los actuales jefes de casa o de los vigías puede solicitar un cambio, esta situación no se había presentado en cien años, pero uno de los vigías ha solicitado el uso de la cláusula- explicó el director viendo fijamente a la chica, sabía que las implicaciones de su explicación las deduciría ella sola.

- ¿Uno de los fundadores me quiere en su casa? Es Rowena Ravenclaw ¿verdad?- dijo Hermione sorprendida, había leído sobre la cláusula, estaba en el libro _Hogwarts: la historia_, capítulo cuatro: "El sombrero seleccionador de Godric Gryffindor", página 208, sólo dedicaban un párrafo a la cláusula, según el libro, la idea fue de Helga Hufflepuff.

- Tiene razón, uno de los fundadores la ha solicitado, pero no es Rowena- dijo Dumbledore.

- ¡Hufflepuff¿Quiere que me cambie a Hufflepuff?- gritó Hermione con molesta incredulidad.

- ¡Hey!- gritó una mujer desde un retrato, era Helga.

- Lo siento, sólo estoy sorprendida¿por qué me he de ir a Hufflepuff?- insistió Hermione con pesadumbre, no quería vivir en los bodegas de Hufflepuff.

- No es Hufflepuff- dijo Dumbledore, el brillo en sus ojos azules tintineaba con humor.

- Pero ya estoy en Gryffindor, porqué Godric me volvería a solicitar- insistió la castaña.

- Oh, por Merlín, es Slytherin, Salazar Slytherin es quien te quiere en las mazmorras, y por mi vida que no puedo adivinar porqué, obviamente tú sentido común es igual de pequeño que tu…

- Severus, por favor- interrumpió Albus Dumbledore a su maestro de pociones, bueno, al menos el hombre había salido de su ensimismamiento, era refrescante verlo así de agitado, últimamente ya nada lo movía.

- ¿Slytherin?- preguntó Hermione en un susurro- ¿No puede ser Hufflepuff?- continuó con una voz aún más suave y temblorosa.

- Créeme que el sentimiento es muto, lo último que quiero es...

- Severus – insistió el anciano, el hombre simplemente resoplo y se tumbo en un asiento, sus manos pálidas masajearon sus sienes, esto no podía ser.

- Entiendo que esto debe ser un gran impacto, pero necesito que se vuelva a probar el sombrero, entonces podrá pensarlo mejor- dijo el director de Hogwarts mientras se acercaba a tomar el sombrero, Hermione lo contemplo uno momentos y finalmente se sentó en una silla, el anciano le puso el sombrero sobre sus rizos castaños.

- _¡Mmm! una mente conocida, aún te recuerdo, fue una difícil decisión entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, finalmente escogiste Gryffindor¿te arrepientes?- habló el sombrero en la mente de la chica. _

_- No- dijo Hermione mentalmente. _

_- ¿Segura?¿No te gustaría cambiar?¿Sabes porqué te quiere Salazar Slytherin?- preguntó el sombrero. _

_- No¿por qué?- preguntó a su vez Hermione con interés._

_- Cree que tú eres lo que su casa necesita para triunfar, veo que has leído sobre el antiguo esplendor que la Casa de Slytherin solía tener, es cierto que tiene reputación de crear magos oscuros, pero pocos le reconocen que también ha creado a los magos y brujas más geniales de la historia, muchos creen que Ravenclaw es la casa de los triunfadores, pero no es así, hasta hace unas décadas, Slytherin había sido la principal productora de genios, los Ravenclaws son teóricos, pueden pensar en buenos hechizos, pero en la magia, lo que importa es la práctica, los Gryffindors están ocupados con utopías, sólo los Slytherin se atreven a llevar la magia a extremos inimaginables- explicó el sombrero, la mente de Hermione era un torbellino. _

_- Salazar cree que he evitado al propósito que el esplendor de su casa continue, pero no es así, con el pasar de los años he terminado por convertirme en un simple consejero, al final son los estudiantes quienes deciden, ya no se trata de aptitudes, se trata de supervivencia¿qué crees que le hubiera pasado a chicos como Draco Malfoy si los hubiera puesto en Gryffindor o Hufflepuff? Para ellos el linaje lo es todo, sus padres los habrían desheredado, no hay nada peor que un traidor a la sangre, y para una familia de Slytherins, un hijo Gryffindor sería un hijo muerto, como ya lo demostró Sirius Black. ¿Y si te hubiera puesto en Slytherin hace seis años?¿Crees que habrías sobrevivido intacta?- preguntó el sombrero tratando de guiar a la chica a través del laberinto de su propia mente._

_- No lo sé- respondió Hermione sinceramente, quería pensar que sí, pero la verdad nunca la sabría._

_- Ahora es diferente, Salazar tiene razón, hoy serías capaz de entrar a las mazmorras para vivir ahí por los siguientes dos años y al final podrías llamarte Atenea Niké- dijo el sombrero. _

_- Es tu decisión¿te atrae la idea de romper el canon?- tentó el sombrero. _

_Hermione estaba cada vez más nerviosa. _

_- Sabes, el destino del hombre está escrito desde hace tiempo, sé que no crees en eso, pero no estoy hablando de profecías, me refiero al final, al objetivo para el que están aquí, no todos lo logran, pero eso no significa nada, el mundo no acaba por un hombre que no fue capaz de encontrar su objetivo, el destino es el final y no siempre es el final lo que importa, sino el viaje, eso quiere decir que hay más de un camino para llegar, y el camino lo decides tú, los mortales están atados y definidos por las circunstancias, sólo hay una decisión real que tienen permitida, sólo un aspecto que pueden controlar en el vasto universo-. _

_- ¿Cuál es?- preguntó la chica. _

_- Ser buenos o malos- respondió el sombrero. _

_- Ahora no te das cuenta, pero se te está ofreciendo la oportunidad de ir más allá, Slytherin te puede enseñar mucho, sólo tienes que arriesgarte, el poder toma esfuerzo- continuó el sombrero. _

_- No quiero poder- dijo Hermione. _

_- ¿En serio?¿Entonces porque pasas tanto tiempo acumulando conocimiento? El conocimiento es poder Hermione- contradijo el sombrero. _

_- No te engañes, el poder no es bueno o malo, tampoco la magia lo es, son ustedes, los humanos, quienes le dan sentido al universo, la naturaleza no distingue entre bondad y maldad- aclaró el sombrero. _

_- Pero hay magia oscura- argumentó Hermione. _

_- Claro que no chica, hay hechizos oscuros, hay maldiciones, todas ellas creadas por el hombre, pero la magia, en esencia no es oscura ni blanca, esos son conceptos que crea la sociedad- explicó el sombrero. _

_- No quiero ser malvada- confesó la castaña. _

_- Entonces no lo seas- dijo el sombrero. _

Hermione no lo soportó, se quitó el objeto de la cabeza y cerró fuertemente los ojos, distintas ideas revolotean en su mente, miedo y ansiedad apretaban sus pulmones¿qué hacer?

- ¿Pasa algo señorita Granger?- inquirió Albus Dumbledore, Hermione quería gritarle lo obvio, pero recordó que esto no era una pesadilla, que era real, y seguramente su perorata le valdría detención, así que simplemente se conformó con un movimiento negativo de la cabeza.

- Déjenme hablar a solas con la chica- ordenó una voz masculina desde un retrato.

- ¡No! Déjala en paz, es obvio que no tiene deseo alguno de vivir en tus asquerosas mazmorras, así que ya deja este asunto en paz, la chica se queda en Gryffindor – gritó Godric Gryffindor desde su marco, por un momento Hermione pensó que era Ron.

- Godric, no empieces por favor- intervino una bruja que Hermione reconoció como Rowena Ravenclaw.

- Hermione, verdad que no deseas hablar con el cretino de Slytherin-. Era Godric, sus palabras iban dirigidas a la castaña quien simplemente lo vio con incredulidad.

- Srta. Granger, sólo serán unos minutos- pidió Salazar a la chica y como Hermione estaba sorprendida por el contraste de modales, lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir. Los ocupantes de la habitación salieron, Godric fue el último en abandonar su retrato.

- ¿Qué te dijo el sombrero?- preguntó Salazar a la castaña.

- Que es mi decisión- confesó Hermione.

- Bien, antes de que decidas, permíteme ofrecerte una explicación, normalmente no me gusta adular a las personas, así que no mencionaré tus aptitudes, estoy seguro de que tu las conoces mejor que yo, así que simplemente voy a decir que mi casa solía estar formada de personas como tú, no éramos Ravenclaws, porque a pesar de nuestra afición a la buena lectura teníamos sed de experiencias, queríamos poner en practica lo que inventamos y aprendimos, no éramos Gryffindors, no nos gustó la impulsividad, preferíamos pensar las cosas antes de actuar, eso no quiere decir que huíamos a la más mínima amenaza, no éramos Hufflepuffs, queríamos algo más que sólo vivir felices en un mundo idílico. Hermione, si me permites llamarte así, lo que queríamos hacer era romper el mundo, queríamos ver a los Dioses a la cara y retarlos, no por arrogancia, sino por el vértigo de sabernos capaces, queríamos gritar a los cuatro vientos que estamos aquí, que estamos vivos y que no nos pueden ignorar, queríamos agitar las hojas de los árboles con nuestro mero respirar, sobrecoger al mundo con nuestro poder, tomar nuestras oportunidades como una serpiente que caza a su presa, queríamos aventarnos al averno y salir triunfantes, queríamos ser los parias que cambiaran al mundo… a lo largo del camino ese ideal se perdió, mi idea de Slytherin se confundió en la ambigüedad de las palabras- explicó Salazar, Hermione no estaba convencida.

- Querías lograr todo eso por medio de la magia oscura- confrontó la castaña, el hombre en el retrato sólo rió de buna gana.

- Sí y no, no negaré que yo y muchos de mis sucesores estudiamos las Artes Oscuras, pero puedo asegurarte que casi siempre la empatía ganó al final, puedo jurar sobre el descanso eterno de mi alma que en mi vida sólo maté a dos personas, y su muerte, a pesar de ser justa, me peso, mi conocimiento de Artes Oscuras, era eso, conocimiento, nunca en mi vida torturé deliberadamente a otro ser humano, no me refiero a esa grandeza, lo que yo quería era orientado a la grandiosidad, la magnificencia, quería inmortalidad no como Lord Voldemort la desea, sino como Merlín la consiguió y no te engañes, el mago Merlín no era ningún santo¿sabías que a él le debemos la maldición Avada Kedavra?-. Los ojos de Salazar se movieron hacia el retrato en donde un anciano mago reposaba como si fuera una pintura muggle.

- No es cierto, nadie lo sabe- reclamó Hermione con un nudo en la garganta.

- Me gustaría pensar que yo, su tataranieto bastardo, protector de su tumba, sí,- contradijo el hombre.

- ¿Por qué yo y no Harry?- preguntó Hermione cambiando de tema, no quería preguntar sobre el árbol genealógico de Slytherin.

- Por que lo único que el chico quiere es derrotar al monstruo bajo la cama que lo molesta en las noches, después de eso, sus rasgos Slytherin se extinguirán rápidamente, ni siquiera su habilidad para hablar pársel es propia, sólo es un regalo de Lord Voldemort, y por lo que he visto, el chico no se ha dado cuenta de cómo usar la lengua a su ventaja, lo único que él quiere es perseguir sueños. Tú y yo sabemos que Harry Potter ve el mundo en blanco y negro, además, subconscientemente, ha hecho todo lo posible para reafirmar sus rasgos Gryffindor y ha reprimido los Slytherin, eso es normal en varios chicos de la escuela, en su mente piensan que su casa los define, así que con el tiempo van a cambiando para a acomodarse mejor al perfil, sólo los bastante inteligentes como tú logran sobrevivir esa clase de prejuicios, dudo que cambies fácilmente de opinión sólo porque tus compañeros consideran que "no estás actuando Gryffindor"- dijo Salazar.

Hermione calló, es eso precisamente lo que la comenzaba a molestar desde el año pasado, sin quererlo, había comenzado a vivir su vida según su casa, actuando impulsivamente cuando debía usar la cabeza, como el fiasco del año pasado con Umbridge, la llevó al bosque prohibido con una vaga idea de lo que quería hacer, pero no tenía un plan, y cuando debió hacer lo más sabio y detener a Harry, lo acompañó al suicidio racional. Tal vez un cambio de escena es lo que necesitaba.

- Hermione, los magos no nacemos malvados, eso es una decisión- insistió Salazar al ver que la chica comenzaba a pensarlo seriamente.

- ¿Qué hay de mis amigos?- preguntó la castaña con incertidumbre, en el fondo sabía la respuesta pero sentía aprehensión.

- Imagino que si realmente se interesan por ti, los colores que vistas no importarán- respondió Salazar, ambos sabían que sus palabras eran pura manipulación, pero no por eso el argumento dejaba de ser veraz.

- Bien, pero si descubro que no me gusta, me regreso a Gryffindor- dijo Hermione después de pensarlo mucho, sería interesante ver la pálida cara de Draco Malfoy cuando la viera en las mazmorras de Slytherin.

- De acuerdo- aceptó Salazar con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Hermione se dirigió a la puerta para anunciar que había llegado a una decisión, pero antes de comunicarla Godric Gryffindor insistió en que se volviera a probar el sombrero.

_- Slytherin¿estas segura?- preguntó el sombrero. _

_- No, pero nada voy a conseguir escondiéndome de los retos- dijo la castaña. _

_- Buena suerte entonces, ve y cambia los preceptos, caos es tu nombre-. _

_- ¡SLYTHERIN!- _

Minerva McGonagall ahogó un grito de espanto, Sevurus Snape palideció con horror, Godric Gryffindor bufó, Salazar Slytherin lució triunfante, Albus Dumbledore sonrío como loco, Hermione Granger miró alrededor con nerviosidad, no tenía idea de qué es lo que hacía, después de todo parece que sí era una Gryffindor.

---

Severus Snape no tenía idea la más mínima de idea de que hacer con la chica, una cosa era cierta, acarrearía problemas, locura, caos, demencia.

- ¿Qué pretendes?- le preguntó seriamente, sus acciones eran inexplicables, ella era una Gryffindor de pies a cabeza, nada que ver con Slytherin, bueno excepto tal vez su incesante ambición por los libros, y su ingenio, ah y su poder no era exactamente inexistente, está bien, y qué si tenía algunas aptitudes, eso no significa nada, en el fondo era una Slytherin… es decir Gryffindor.

-Quiero estremecerlos hasta la punta de los pies, derrumbar el mundo y volverlo a ensamblar a mi gusto- respondió simplemente la castaña.

Severus Snape se detuvo en seco al escucharla y la volteó a inspeccionar, sus palabras sonaban Gryffindor, pero bien analizadas no lo eran, su tono de voz no era apasionado ni imprudente, era el tono de quien pronuncia una verdad innegable. Severus Snape estaba acostumbrado a ver cambios en sus alumnos mayores, regresaban de las vacaciones con algo menos o algo más, ya sea madurez física o mental, con menos ilusiones o más sueños, con determinación o con incertidumbres, al parecer este año Hermione Granger había llegado a su sexto año con cambio mentales.

El profesor de pociones la miró fijamente por unos segundo más, Hermione Granger parecía ser la clásica niña bien, pero este año había traído algo nuevo, tenía cierto aire de seguridad, orgullo, casi arrogancia pero no exactamente, era como si la chica finalmente hubiera crecido, su postura era la de alguien que está cómoda en su propia piel, de alguien que sabía lo que vale y no tiene miedo de hacérselo saber a los demás, no que Granger hubiera parecido insegura alguna vez, pero antes, su inadaptabilidad era obvia, iba por el mundo memorizando libros y respondiendo con esa maldita voz, como si tuviera necesidad de probar algo a todos los demás, ahora, simplemente tenía la mirada de quien prefiere escuchar las estupideces que los demás dicen mientras se mofa internamente, quien diría que la niña sabelotodo de Gryffindor escondía a una cínica serpiente.

El profesor Snape terminó su inspección y continuó con la marcha, debía acompañar a la ex–gryffindor a su nueva sala común y no tenía ganas de explicar la situación a sus alumnos.

- No esperes que te ayude con ellos, te van a hundir tarde o temprano, cuando termines con tus cinco minutos de rebeldía regresa a la torre de los ilusos, o espera a que el acomplejado héroe venga a salvarte, no me importa, simplemente no me des problemas- dijo el jefe de Slytherin mientras bajaban por las escaleras que dirigían a las mazmorras, Hermione nunca había estado en esa parte, así que procuró poner atención en el recorrido, a partir de ese día estaría sola.

- Llegamos, la contraseña es Nagas, no los provoques deliberadamente y por Merlín bruja, mantén tu varita a la mano a todas horas- advirtió Severus Snape de hoy en delante tendría nuevos problemas, no bastaba con el Señor Oscuro, ahora tenía que cuidar la espalda de su nueva alumna.

- Gracias- dijo Hermione, esta era la primera vez que el maestro de pociones estaba cerca decirle algo amable.

- Vamos- preguntó Severus Snape antes de despertar al hombre que dormitaba en el retrato custodio, al ver el gesto de afirmación de Hermione, dijo la contraseña y la puerta se abrió, ambos entraron a la sala y la chica vio alrededor con curiosidad, así que aquí viviría el resto de su estancia en Hogwarts.

----

Notas:

Bien, ahora siento la necesidad de justificar esta historia, es simple: Rowling, sí la admiro, pero me enferma con su maniqueísmo, su extremismo dicotómico para escribir sobre los Slytherin no tiene explicación, en todos los libros, sólo habla más o menos bien de tres Slytherins: Severus, Regulus y Slughorn, bueno pues ya me harté, la vida no es blanco y negro¿que hay de los tonos grises¿Y que me dicen de los otras casas? No creo que todos sean unos angelitos¿por qué presenta a Gryffindor como el supremo bien? Incluso Percy se redime al final.

No sé qué hace ahí Adrian Pucey, pero me cae bien el chico.

Las verdaderas y completas razones de Hermione para cambiar de casa las explicaré en el siguiente capítulo


	3. Chapter 3

3

_Whenever you find that you are on the side of the majority,_

_it is time to reform._

Mark Twain

Había un silencio aturdidor e incómodo, no había muchos alumnos en la sala, pero los que si estaban eran los más amenazantes, Draco Malfoy y sus seguidores, los miembros del equipo de quidditch, chicos del séptimo año, todos ellos veían a la intrusa con especulación, Hermione sabía que en cuanto escucharan las noticias saldrían de su estupor y sus opiniones y quejas se escucharían por todo el castillo.

- Buenas noches- comenzó Severus Snape, habló con ese susurró que demandaba atención y respeto, avanzó hacia el centro de la sala y buscó con la mirada a los alumnos más destacados de su casa, Theodore Nott, Adrian Pucey, Nathaniel de Vasey y el más letal de todos, William Urquhart, nuevo capitán del equipo de quidditch, sólo los miembros de la casa de Slytherin sabían el verdadero arreglo de poder, todos los demás alumnos de Hogwarts creían que era Draco el que mandaba entre las serpientes pero nada podría estar más alejado de la verdad.

- Les presento a la nueva adquisición de nuestra casa, Hermione Granger- empezó el hombre mientras veía a sus alumnos, a excepción de unos cuantos que simplemente vieron a la chica con miradas penetrantes, todos los demás chicos comenzaron a exclamar su indignación.

- ¡Silencio!- exclamó el hombre de túnica negra, inmediatamente el ruido cesó.

Hermione esperaba algo más fuerte, se había preparado para atacar al más mínimo insulto, sabía que si quería sobrevivir tendría que dejar en claro las cosas desde el primer momento, hacerles ver a la bola de racistas que a pesar de su sangre, Salazar Slytherin la había solicitado personalmente, enseñarles que sangresucia o no, era capaz de mandarlos a San Mungo con un simple movimiento de su mano, no de su varita, de _su mano_.

Varios chicos del séptimo grado la veían de forma enervadora pero Hermione no se permitió mostrar su incomodidad, podían ver todo lo que quisieran, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba ahí.

- Su transferencia ha sido solicitada específicamente por el fundador de nuestra casa, Salazar Slytherin ha pedido que le otorguemos un lugar y eso vamos a hacer, a pesar de estar muerto, el hombre es el fundador y vigía de la Casa de Slytherin, sus peticiones se deben cumplir- continuó el profesor Snape, su volumen había aumentado un poco, pero el tono era el mismo "obedezcan o mueran".

- Ahora es parte de esta casa y espero que la traten como tal, olvídense de sus reyertas infantiles, no quiero discordia en mi casa, no voy a tolerar la más mínima disputa¿entienden?- dijo el jefe de Slytherin, mientras hablaba su mirada se concentró en el grupo de Malfoy y su última pregunta se la dirigió específicamente al rubio quien sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, Snape nunca le había hablado así.

- Bien, señorita Greengrass, acompañe a la señorita Granger al dormitorio de sexto año, compartirá con ustedes tres- ordenó Severus Snape mirando a las tres chicas sexto año, Millicent Bulstrode, Daphne Greengrass y Pansy Parkinson, al ver el gesto de desprecio de la última, Snape sintió la necesidad de amenazar, era su especialidad.

- Si tiene algún problema con el arreglo señorita Parkinson, le sugiero recoger sus cosas y cambiar de casa, después de todo ahora hay un lugar en Gryffindor- indicó el hombre viendo a la chica con interés, no quería dar la idea de favorecer a la nueva alumna, pero si no les hacia ver que la chica estaba bajo su protección, le harían la vida todavía más imposible de lo que planeaban.

Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de su nuevo jefe de casa, no esperaba que la defendiera tan abiertamente, y como Hermione tiene una mente lógica y pragmática, se vio obligada a buscar la razón, tal vez Snape sólo quería paz en las mazmorras, tal vez alguien le había puesto algo al jugo de calabaza, _Mmm… eso explicaría los extraños sucesos de esta noche_, tal vez no la odiaba tanto como ella pensaba, _Ja, que ilusa eres Granger,_ extraño, su conciencia tenía la voz de Malfoy.

Por su parte Pansy Parkinson estaba totalmente roja, no lo podía creer, tendría que compartir su dormitorio con la sangre sucia, a duras penas soportaba el sonoro ronquido de Daphne, y encima Snape la amenazaba enfrente de todos.

- Señorita Greengrass, por favor- insistió el maestro de pociones, la chica se había quedado a medio camino mientras Snape le hablaba a Pansy pero el volver a escucharlo rápidamente le hizo un gesto a Hermione y ésta la siguió hasta los pasillos que llevaban al dormitorio de mujeres.

- Recuerden, no quiero problemas- advirtió Severus Snape antes de salir de la Sala Común.

Cuando el jefe de casa salió todos pospresentes comenzaron su sarta comentarios, Hermione escuchó algunos pero no les prestó atención, ya se los esperaba, estaba preparándose para dormir, mañana sería un día muy agitado, querían tener la mente despejada para enfrentar a Ron y Harry, estaba en el proceso de cepillarse los dientes cuando la puerta del baño de abrió estrepitosamente.

- Escúchame bien sangresucia…- Pansy Parkinson no pudo terminar su comentario por que la castaña le cerró la puerta en las narices con sólo un gesto de su mano, en cuanto la puerta estuvo cerrada, Hermione continuó con su limpieza y finalmente salió, las tres chicas estaban sentadas juntas esperándola, Hermione las ignoró, ellas no eran importantes, los hombres eran el verdadero peligro.

------

Al siguiente día, Hermione se levantó antes que todos y se dirigió a la sala de común de Gryffindor para hablar con Ron y Harry, llevaba puesto su uniforme de Slytherin, el espejo le dijo que el verde le sentaba bien.

- ¿Qué?- gritó Ron Wesley al escuchar a su amiga, no lo podía creer.

- Que estoy en Slytherin- repitió Hermione con tranquilidad, todo estaba previsto.

Ron la miró por unos segundos y al darse cuenta de que Hermione no estaba bromeando se dio la vuelta y salió del salón de los requerimientos. Eso también estaba contemplado.

- ¿Por qué Hermione?- preguntó Harry, realmente quería entender. Eso no estaba previsto. Hermione no sabía por donde empezar, finalemente recordó el clásico "el principio es siempre el mejor lugar", lo cual en realidad era pensamiento de lo más decimonónico pero en esta caso era un buen consejo.

- Cuando recibí mi carta de Hogwarts por primera vez fue… mágico, literal y metafóricamente mágico, llegué a este mundo llena de ilusiones, creí que sólo por ser un mundo mágico sería mejor que el mío, quería con todas las ganas y esperanzas del mundo que fuera superior, que fuera mágico, por años me convencí de que lo era, me juré que iba a hacer todo lo posible para encajar, para vivir a la altura, para ser merecedora del don de la magia, el desencanto llegó poco a poco, fue tan paulatino que nunca me di cuenta de la falsedad porque lo único que podía ver era la magia. En mi mente no importaron los horrores que descubrí, nunca me consterné como debía cuando descubrí la existencia de maldiciones, de racismo, todo eso palidecía porque tenía magia, cerré los ojos y me convencí de que a pesar de todo, la magia valía la pena, no todo podía ser rosa, así que acepte la existencia de castigos escolares que en el mundo muggle nunca se habrían tolerado, justifiqué los horrores de este mundo por que un precio había que pagar, siempre hay un lado bueno y un lado malo, habría podido vivir así toda la vida porque las cosas estaban claras, tenía convicción en mí, en mis valores y en mi casa, era una valiente Gryffindor… cuando el sombrero me permitió escoger entre Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, me decidí por la segunda porque en mi mente había identificado a la casa de Gryffindor con todos esos cuentos de hadas que leí cuando era niña y que a la edad de once años aún leía, desde que leí _Hogwarts: la historia_, estaba segura de que esa era la casa que quería, el príncipe de Blacanieves, de la Bella Durmiente, de Cenicienta, de Rapunzel… estaba segura de que el príncipe era un Gryffindor, mis fantasías infantiles finalmente eran realidad, había un mundo mágico, uno con héroes, con villanos y con magia, ya sólo me quedaba esperar el final feliz…

-… en tercer grado todavía seguía cegada por la maravilla de la magia, a pesar del asunto con la piedra filosofal y la cámara secreta, episodios que realmente me debieron haber abierto los ojos, a pesar de todo eso, yo seguía creyendo, porque después de que ya habían pasado esos horrores me convencí de que todo eso era como una aventura de un cuento de caballeros y dragones, creo que me pude haber hecho rica escribiendo esas historias, las podría haber hecho pasar como historias para niños, superficialmente parecen aventuras y proezas, pero en realidad no fueron más que horrores y pesadillas que unos niños de doce años nunca deberían sufrir, no importa que tan valientes sean. Harry, me di cuenta de que un bebé como tú nunca debió haber conocido el mal, la magia parecía ser un peligro, pensé que tal vez, ser mago, fue lo peor que te pudo haber pasado en la vida, a ti y a tus padres…-

Hermione no sabía como continuar, debía poner en orden sus ideas, Harry tenía que entender sus razones, sólo eso salvaría su amistad, era importante que confiara en que Hermione seguía siendo leal, sabía que sin ella, Harry y Ron morirían en su siguiente excursión al terreno de la impulsividad y la estupidez.

- ¿Qué pasó en tercer año?¿Fue lo de Sirius?- preguntó Harry, nunca había escuchado hablar tanto a Hermione.

- Primero fue Gilderoy Lockhart- contestó Hermione con una risa irónica y amargada.

- ¿Qué¿Lockhart?¿Él te convirtió en Slytherin? Hermione ¿te hizo algo ese maniático?- preguntó Harry consternado, recordaba perfectamente el amor platónico de Hermione pero nunca creyó que la hubiera marcado de tal forma.

- Me abrió los ojos- contestó simplemente la chica y al ver la mirada de Harry supo que debía confesarlo todo.

- Lockhart era el príncipe azul de mis cuentos de hadas ¿sabías que había estado en Gryffindor en sus años de Hogwarts? No sé como llego ahí, lo leí en su autobiografía y supongo que también eso fue una mentira, a lo mejor el sombrero le dejó escoger… en fin, el punto es que él venía a confirmar mi secreta esperanza de ser feliz en un mundo de hadas, él era inteligente, encantador, valiente, todo lo que un héroe debe ser, yo estaba cautivada por él, había estudiado todos sus libros tan exhaustivamente que siempre saqué diez en sus exámenes, incluso cuando Ron y tú me contaron lo que pasó en la Cámara Secreta, de cómo Lockhart confesó no ser más que oportunista cobarde, yo me aferré, no había estado ahí, cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera sido un malentendido, sin embargo la duda estaba plantada, durante esas vacaciones releí sus libros, por fin vi la verdad, Lockhart no era un príncipe azul, no era el valiente que yo creí¿entonces quién lo era?¿Quién nos salvaría el siguiente año cuando tú indudablemente quisieras salir a domar el peligro? Ese fue el principio de mi desilusión, por primera vez me planteé el asunto de que sólo tal vez, nunca existiría el príncipe valiente, a lo mejor el mundo mágico no era tan perfecto como yo creía, la incertidumbre había nacido en mi corazón-. Harry escuchó atentamente a la chica que creía conocer, nunca se imaginó como la habría pasado Hermione durante todas esas aventuras que pasaron, nunca le preguntó cómo estaba, nunca se interesó en saber algo más, el chico se estaba dando cuenta de que en realidad no conocía a su amiga.

- Quise olvidarlo, me volqueé de lleno hacia mis estudios y todo el asunto de Sirius y los dementores me impidieron volver a analizar las cosas, sin darme y cuenta y sin quererlo comencé a cambiar, si no iba a haber un héroe que nos salvará de las bestias y los prófugos de Azkaban entonces quería estar preparada para defenderme yo sola, mis sueños infantiles comenzaban a cambiar, ya no quería que un Gryffindor leal y valiente nos viniera a rescatar del peligro, así que me concentré en el aspecto práctico y pragmático de la magia, ya no sólo leía la teoría, también la practicaba, al final de ese año hubo otro personaje que contribuyó a mi desengaño…-

- ¿Quién?- preguntó Harry, quien quiera que fuera, quería buscarlo y golpearlo.

- Peter Petigrew- respondió Hermione y tomó un gran respiro antes de continuar.

- Él fue un Gryffindor, las características que pidió Godric para sus alumnos fueron: coraje y lealtad, pero Peter no era nada de eso, durante todas las vacaciones me obsesioné con este asunto¿cómo podía ser¿Qué quería decir? Si había un Gryffindor que fuera capaz de traicionar a _sus mejores amigos_, entonces tal vez también podía haber un Ravenclaw que fuera tonto, un Slytherin que no fuera oscuro, un Hufflepuff injusto. Me di cuenta de que nada es absoluto, nuestra casa no nos define, al final del día cada quien toma sus propias decisiones y Peter escogió traicionar. Ese verano volví a leer _Hogwarts: la historia_, lo leí ya no con los ojos de una niña ingenua e ilusionada sino con los ojos de una adolescente que buscaba respuestas, me concentré en los hechos, el libro está lleno de divagues y rumores, abundan los párrafos que comienzan "se cree…" o "se dice que…", en el aspecto de las casas hubo algo que me llamó la atención, las cualidades requeridas para Gryffindor son: coraje y lealtad, para Ravenclaw: inteligencia, para Hufflepuff: lealtad, trabajo y justicia, para Slytherin: astucia, ganas de conseguir lo que desean y verdaderos amigos, por primera vez en mi vida pensé ¿qué hago yo en Gryffindor? También soy astuta, mi inteligencia sobrepasa la de muchos Ravenclaws, soy tan leal y trabajadora como cualquier Hufflepuff¿Qué pasa si llega un alumno sin ninguna de esas características? Un traidor, pusilánime y haragán¿a qué casa se iría¿Y alguien como yo que es una mezcla de todas las casas?-. Harry escuchaba a su amiga atentamente, nunca había pensado en eso.

- Entonces recordé que el sombrero seleccionador me dejó escoger mi casa, pude haber ido a Ravenclaw pero estaba cegada por la novedad, escogí la más popular, Gryffindor, no me arrepiento, pero eso me abrió más los ojos, me di cuenta de que nada es absoluto ni definitivo, estoy segura de que muchos pisan la frontera entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, en ninguna parte dice que las otra casas rechazaron a los valientes, no dice que Slytherin hubiera escogido a los cobardes… una verdad obvia pero hasta entonces desapercibida se me reveló: Gryffindor y Slytherin no son opuestos- anunció la castaña, ese había sido el principio.

- En cuarto año las cosas pasaron muy rápido, el asunto de los mortífagos, el Torneo de los tres magos, la P.E.D.D.O, Víctor, Skeeter, Ron, el baile, todo lo que paso, todo me sofocaba, la injusticia, la impulsividad, tu falta de plan para las pruebas del torneo, me desesperaba que no te preocuparas por crear un plan, tuve que hacerte un horario para practicar… ése año creí que Ron me invitaría al baile, esperaba que lo hiciera, pero no lo hizo y eso me molestó, al final del año, en mi verano de reflexión, me di cuenta de que finalmente ya no quería que me invitara nunca, él también era un sueño infantil, desde primer año, lo había envisionado como un Gryffindor 100 por ciento, y lo es, pero ahora yo ya no quería a un Gryffindor porque me di cuenta de que eso no era necesariamente lo mejor, todo se trata de perspectivas y la mía había cambiado… hoy creo que lo más importante de ese año fue Rita Skeeter, cuando comenzaron a salir sus reportajes sobre nosotros me molesté mucho y le grité, supongo que lo recuerdas, quería sacar mi varita y embrujarla hasta que aprendiera que Hermione Granger es una oponente con la que no hay que meterse, es lo que hubiera hecho un Gryffindor ¿no?-

- Ella me insultó personalmente y me difamó ante todos, debía haberla retado, Ron lo hubiera hecho… pero me contuve, ante todo soy pragmática, necesitaba un plan, debía haber algo que pudiera usar en su contra, lo principal era averiguar como obtenía su información, así que me dediqué a buscar respuestas, finalmente me enteré de su status de animaga ilegal, es exactamente lo que necesitaba, podía usar su secreto del éxito contra ella, cuando la atrapé realmente estaba considerando pisarla, dije que la dejaría libre al llegar a la estación pero no lo hice, la mantuve conmigo casi todo el verano, no la deje salir del frasco, estaba pensando cual sería la mejor forma de actuar, finalmente decidí que tal vez sería útil tener una _aliada_ en la prensa, así que la deje en libertad, le apliqué un hechizo desmemorizante y sólo le dije que sabía su secreto, chantaje, la tenía en mis manos, estaba cometiendo un delito pero no me importó, nadie lo sabía, me cuidé de mantenerme al tanto de sus actividades, y en quinto año por fin encontré la forma de usarla, la entrevista que te hizo para "El quisquilloso", por cierto ese año Ron y tú se olvidaron de mi cumpleaños-.

- Ese verano me dejó en claro tres cosas: 1) El mundo mágico es igual al muggle y en muchos aspectos es peor¿qué clase psicópatas enfermos fuerzan a un niño de 14 años a enfrentarse a un dragón? La regla de la selva es perfectamente aplicable aquí, "El más apto sobrevive", el regreso de Voldemort fue lo que finalmente me quitó la venda de los ojos y me bajó de la torre de Gryffindor hacia el lúgubre sótano de la realidad, una guerra se acerca y va a ser sangrienta; 2) Barty Crouch Junior era un fantástico estratega, a todas luces debió haber sido capaz de matarte cuando regresaste de tu encuentro con Voldemort, fue simple suerte que no le diera tiempo, mi punto es que, a pesar de estar mal de la cabeza, a pesar de haber tenido cruzados los cables del bien y el mal, a pesar de todo, tenía una mente ingeniosa y brillante, uno no se enfrenta contra alguien de su calibre con simple coraje, hace falta astucia, 3) Ser completamente Gryffindor es un arma de dos filos, eso me lo hiciste ver tú, tú con tu complejo de héroe y tu exagerado sentido del honor, tú con tu coraje y tu temperamental carácter, no quiero ahondar en eso porque no estás listo, no te gusta que te sermonee y no lo voy a hacer-. Harry despegó los labios para protestar pero Hermione prosiguió sin darle oportunidad.

- Quinto año fue el peor, regrese con la certeza de que no se puede ir por la vida con gran osadía, nunca está de más la cautela, apresurarse a tomar acción sin conocer todos los hechos es estúpido e insensato, no hay cobardía en un plan diseñado para evitar el peligro… y sin embargo todo eso lo eché por la borda cuando debí haberlo puesto en practica, fue mi año de rebeldía, no me arrepiento de haber quebrantado las reglas, Umbridge era una dictadora, no, lo que me molesta es que pude haber hecho mejor las cosas, el Ejército de Dumbledore, eso no fue lo que yo tenía en mente, en especial el maldito nombre, cómo fue posible que no me diera cuenta de las implicaciones, de las consecuencias, pude haber evitado muchas cosas… ¿Sabes? Mi primera opción para el embrujo que emplee para asegurar el secreto de las clases no fue un simple acné que deletreara la palabra "Traidor/a", aunque sí fue uno mis mejores hechizos, me llevó una semana inventarlo, pero no, lo que yo tenía en mente era más drástico, no era un castigo, era una prevención, un seguro a prueba de fallas, mi idea original era un embrujo que liberaría espasmos de dolor cada vez que el cotilla siquiera pensara en traicionar, pero tenía fe en todos, estaba segura de que nadie hablaría, pagué mi exceso de confianza, creí que porque yo era leal todos lo serían, un terrible error que no volveré a cometer-.

- Hermione, no podías haberlo evitado, las cosas estuvieron fuera de nuestro alcance- interrumpió Harry, no quería seguir escuchando pero Hermione estaba decidida a descargar todo sus pensamientos.

- Todo ese año intenté actuar con astucia y cautela, y por un tiempo lo logré pero al final… Ése año fue agitado, fue un año de rebeldía, de desechar las reglas y la prudencia, nos dejamos llevar por ese primer sabor de rebelión, nos sentimos invencibles con nuestro grupito de insurrectos, nos pensamos una banda de revolucionarios peleando contra el dictador, en realidad no fuimos más que un puñado de ilusos niños, en la superficie parece todo muy sublime y honorífico, jóvenes valientes enfrentado el peligro, pero ahora que recapitulo lo acontecido, todo me parece imprudente… Harry dejarte ir al Departamento de Misterios, fue lo más insensato que hice… Estaban jugando con nosotros, con todos los hechizos de defensa que nos enseñaste, con todo nuestro coraje y nuestra valentía, aún con eso, no fuimos oponentes para los mortífagos, por Dios, sólo somos una bola de niños jugando a ser Jedis, ellos son magos adultos que se han entrenado por años en las Artes Oscuras, sabía que ir sería una muerte segura, pero aún así lo hice, mi instinto y mi lógica me decían que todo era una trampa, tenía que serlo, Voldemort se debió haber enterado de la conexión después del asunto con el Sr. Weasley, pero decidí seguirte porque no me atreví a detenerte, nadie estaba dispuesto a escucharme, yo era la lógica en un grupo de gente que se deja llevar pos sus emociones, mis argumentos fueron desechados en luz de tu visión y de tú deseo de ayudar a Sirius-. Hermione no estaba segura de sí sus explicaciones estaban surtiendo el efecto deseado.

- Hermione, no, Ron y Ginny tienen razón, no podía arriesgarme a abandonar a Sirirus, trampa o no, nunca me hubiera permitido abandonarlo, no soy un Slytherin- dijo Harry molesto.

- Un Slytherin tampoco hubiera abandonado a un amigo, simplemente habría actuado diferente, se habría esforzado por aprender oclumancia, habría aprendido a bloquear su mente, si eso no funcionaba hubiera hechizado a Umbridge y usado su chimenea para dar parte a Kingsley Shackelbot, él estaba en turno, y en el último de los casos habría llegado al Departamento de los Misterios con un plan, no habría entrado corriendo y apresurado, hoy que pienso en la mejor ruta de acción, creó que me habría decidido por usar la capa de la invisibilidad y entrar sigilosamente con un traslador en la mano, buscar señas de pelea, ruidos de tortura, gritos descomunales, al encontrar todo en orden habría esperado refuerzos-. Hermione estaba harta, el comentario de Harry había sido pronunciado con rencor y con intención de herir.

- Pero como te dije en el tren, ya de nada sirve arrepentirnos, sólo nos queda aprender, y yo he aprendido que hay distintas formas de conseguir nuestras metas y la forma Gryffindor no es siempre la mejor, sólo la más heroica- dijo Hermione.

- Nunca me imagine cómo sería el resultado, sólo quería ayudar a Sirius, aunque eso implicara ponerme en peligro, nunca quise arriesgar a los demás- expresó el pelinegro.

- Hay un recuerdo que tengo fijo en la memoria, tenía unos nueve o diez años y cada vez hacia magia accidental con más frecuencia, mis papás estaban contemplando internarme en una institución de lo paranormal, no los culpo ni los juzgo, estaban espantados y no entendían lo que me pasaba, en fin, en una ocasión estaba jugando en el parque, me gustaba subir a la resbaladilla y quedarme sentada en lo más alto antes de deslizarme, esa vez ya habían pasado algunos minutos y yo no bajaba, entonces un niño subió a quitarme, me exigió deslizarme ya porque era su turno, yo me negué y él se enojó, los dos estábamos parados hasta la cima, él en los escalones y yo en la base de la resbaladilla, me dijo cosas que ya muchos otros niños me habían llamado "fenómeno, loca, maniática" yo me enojé, había sido un mal día, no fue mi intención, a pesar de todo el chico no me había hecho nada y sí era su turno de usar la resbaladilla, pero yo estaba demasiado enojada, nunca quise hacerlo, pero mi magia salió de control, yo grité "vete" y el niño salió volando, estábamos en la resbaladilla más alta, cayó al piso y se golpeó la cabeza con una piedra, nunca fue mi intención lastimarlo de tal forma¿el hecho de no haberlo lastimado al propósito excusa el resultado?¿Sólo porque fue un accidente mis acciones se justifican?¿Qué nos hace malos y qué nos hace buenos?¿El resultado o las intenciones? Yo creó que todas las buenas intenciones no nos hacen buenos y tampoco nos dan la razón, sólo nos hacen honestos y la honestidad no puede excusar nuestros errores, nada debería hacerlo, las excusas sólo sirven a quien las usa no a quien sufre por ellas-. Hermione sabía que sus palabras no serían apreciadas por su amigo, pero debía intentar.

-Cuando Salazar Slytherin me ofreció cambiar de casa, pensé que estaba loco¿qué podría hacer yo en Slytherin? Pero sus argumentos encajaban con mis desilusiones del mundo mágico y con mis nuevos sueños y metas. Siempre voy a ser una Gryffindor Harry, tenlo por seguro, pero eso no significa que no pueda ser más, quiero intentar nuevas cosas, y lo más importante, quiero probarme a mi misma, quiero medirme con mi propia escala, Gryffindor ya no me puedo ofrecer nada más, he aprendido todo lo que podía de la casa del león, ahora quiero ver qué es lo que significa ser una más de los relegados, no temas que me convierta en una practicante de la magia negra, no temas que te vaya a traicionar, mi lealtad hacia ti no nació de los colores rojo y dorado, mi lealtad para contigo no tiene nada que ver con las casas, mi lealtad hacia ti es inquebrantable mientras tú también lo seas, todo se trata de ti, a pesar de todo, estoy orgullosa de ti, confío en ti y espero muchas cosas de ti, mientras no me desilusiones no tienes que temer que te de la espalda, Harry, te tengo en un pedestal¿te crees capaz de vivir a la altura?- preguntó Hermione seriamente, era tiempo de crecer y tomar responsabilidades, quisieran o no, la castaña sabía que la oscuridad se acercaba, ella ya había escogido su camino, había decidido usar sus nuevos colores a su ventaja, ahora era el turno de Harry, a pesar de la injusticia de todo, debía también tomar una decisión, podía escoger seguir siendo el niño impulsivo y acomplejado o podía aprender de sus errores y crecer, convertirse en el hombre que debía enfrentar a Voldemort, en un líder que Hermione estuviera orgullosa de seguir y honrada de morir por su causa.

- Voy a tratar- musitó Harry con miedo y timidez, Hermione le tomó la mano y lo miró a los ojos.

- No cariño, ya no hay tiempo para eso, tienes que crecer y tomar una decisión, todo depende de ti¿puedes ser el hombre que pueda seguir hasta el infierno, el líder por quien esté orgullosa de pelear hasta que la muerte nos separe?- preguntó la castaña, nunca le había hablado así a Harry, siempre preocupada por herir sus sentimientos, por incomodarlo, por hacerlo sentir mal, pero ya era tiempo de dejar las inseguridades atrás, eso debía ser parte de la niñez, y desgraciadamente ya no se podían dar el lujo de seguir siendo niños, ni siquiera adolescentes, debían a crecer a fuerza de desilusiones y heridas, de golpes y crudos despertares.

- Hasta que la muerte los separe- juró Harry viéndola a los ojos, Hermione supo que su amigo finalmente había entendido, había dado el primer paso.

Por unos segundos los dos chicos se miraron fijamente, en todos sus años de amistad nunca habían tenido una conversación tan importante como la que acababa de ocurrir, Hermione se sentía aliviada, finalmente había hablado sobre todas sus inseguridades y arrepentimientos.

Harry por su parte se sentía muy diferente, vio a la castaña con vergüenza, no tenía idea de que todo eso vivía en el alma de su amiga, Hermione siempre le había parecido fácil de leer, sólo era una chica inteligente e increíblemente estudiosa, era leal aunque a veces un tanto molesta porque no lo dejaba divertirse y le hacia ver sus errores, pero a pesar de eso era su amiga y sabía que siempre lo apoyaría, y en esas breves líneas Hermione estaba descrita, no había más que decir, con ese corto bosquejo bastaba para tener una idea que quién es la castaña. Harry nunca se había sentido tan idiota, cómo pudo haber ignorado a la chica en que Hermione se había convertido, en unos años la castaña se había visto obligada a crecer, la crudeza de la vida la había despertado de un sueño infantil y ahora ella lo estaba ayudando a crecer, estaba agradecido.

Al ver la mirada contemplativo de su amigo, Hermione adivinó su pensamiento.

- No lo podías haber sabido Harry, tuvimos una niñez muy diferente y eso hace toda la diferencia, para ti que fuiste un niño maltratado e infeliz, la magia y Hogwarts siempre serán mejores que el mundo muggle, no tienes forma de comparar, en el mundo mágico encontraste amor, amistad y confort, sentimientos que no conocías, nunca te pudiste haber imaginado que yo me sentiría diferente- dijo la castaña, eso lo hizo sentir mejor pero no mucho.

Se quedaron así por unos minutos y finalmente decidieron ir a desayunar, el espectáculo sería uno de los más grandes en toda la historia de Hogwarts.

-----

Notas:

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, si todavía no creen que esto sea creíble por favor díganme, si creen que simplemente no hay forma de hacerlo creíble por favor díganme.

Sé que este capítulo estuvo aburrido, pero prometo que el siguiente va a estar lleno de acción.

Gracias a las que me han dejado su comentario, sólo por ustedes he continuado esto, a pesar de que son pocas, son importantes para mí.

Tal vez parezca un H/Hr pero no lo es.

Mark Twain: Cuando te des cuenta de que estás del lado de la mayoría, es tiempo de reformarse (o algo así).


	4. Chapter 4

4

- ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?- preguntó Harry a su amiga, habían salido del salón de requerimientos y se acercaban al Gran Comedor.

Hermione lo miró agradecida pero declinó la invitación.

- No, necesito sentarme en la mesa de Slytherin, de por sí será bastante difícil, aplazar las cosas sólo lo hará peor- respondió la chica.

- Bien, si te hacen algo sólo dinos- comentó Harry, la chica agradeció el sentimiento pero ambos sabía que haría las cosas ella sola.

Ya habían llegado a las puertas del gran comedor, Hermione tomó un gran respiro y entró con la frente en alto, Harry entró detrás de ella y después de murmurarle un "buena suerte" se alejó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, la castaña por su lado comenzó a caminar hacia Slytherin.

Con cada paso que daba su corazón latía con más furia, podía sentir las miradas de todos los presentes, todos murmuraban, los Gryffindor la veían alejarse con resignación lastima y disgusto, esa mañana la profesora McGonagall les había advertido del cambio. Las otras casas en cambio no podían estar más sorprendidas.

- ¿Es esa Hermione Granger con el uniforme de Slytherin?-

- ¿Qué hace, por que se acerca hacía esa mesa?-

- Gryffindor está del otro lado¿acaso no lo sabe?-

- No seas tonto, cómo no lo va a saber, es Granger-

- A lo mejor es su hermana gemela- sugirió algún Hufflepuff en voz alta.

- Siempre lo supe, Granger es malvada-. Esa era Marietta Eddgecomb quien todavía llevaba la prueba de haber traicionado al Ejército de Dumbledore.

- Debe haber una buena explicación- dijo algún Ravenclaw.

- Ya viste como la ven los Slytherins, pobrecita me da pena- se compadeció un Hufflepuff.

- ¿Alguien ha visto mis libros?- preguntó una voz distraída a nadie en particular, era Luna Lovegood.

Hermione los escuchó al pasar por las mesas pero no les prestó atención, estaba concentrada en llegar a su nueva mesa, la mayoría de los Slytherins la veían con odio, unos pocos con curiosidad y sólo uno parecía verla con empatía, pero Hermione lo conocía bien, sabía que en el fondo estaba divertido con toda la situación.

En el camino Hermione había estado pensando en la mejor forma de lidiar con la situación, en realidad nunca se había puesto a pensar en como tratarlos, en como interactuar con ellos en el día a día, sólo sabía que quería respeto, ahora ¿cómo conseguir eso?

- Hola- saludó la castaña a todos y a nadie en particular, de ninguna forma esperaba una respuesta, de hecho estaba preparada para los mejores insultos que la pequeñita cabeza de Draco Malfoy pudiera construir.

- Ni creas que te vas a sentar en nuestra mesa- la retó el rubio antagónico.

- Yo no creo, Malfoy, yo sé- contestó Hermione mientras tomaba asiento junto a una chica de quinto año, a su otro lado había una silla vacía y enfrente estaba Mafoy ladeado por Crabbe y Goyle.

- Lárgate Granger, tú no perteneces a esta casa- espetó Pansy Parkinson con voz chillona.

- Salazar difiere- dijo Hermione mientras se servía fruta y jugo.

- ¿Cómo te atreves sangre sucia?- se indignó el rubio al escuchar la forma impersonal de Hermione para hablar del fundador de Slytherin.

- Sal y yo somos viejos amigos- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa de lado.

Draco Malfoy hubiera querido sacar su varita y enseñarle a la castaña a respetar a sus mejores pero todos los maestros estaban observando detenidamente lo que acontecía en la mesa así que decidió vengarse después, por el momento le escribiría su padre para contarle todo, seguro él haría algo al respecto.

- Me pasas la mermelada por favor- pidió Hermione a Blaise Zabini, estaba sentado junto a Goyle.

Al escuchar la petición de la chica Blaise no supo que hacer, en realidad a él nada le importaban las peleas y descontentos que Draco sufría constantemente por culpa de la chica y sus dos amigos, lo único que hacía era ir por la vida siguiendo las reglas del juego, odiar a los sangre sucia, a los traidores y a los muggles, por eso no estaba seguro de si debía o no pasar la mermelada, pasarle el frasco significaría que él aceptaba a Granger dentro de Slytherin, a Draco no le gustaría eso, pero por otro lado, no pasarle la mermelada sería realmente muy infantil, una grosería, y él había sido educado con modales.

Finalmente la decisión fue tomada de sus manos, tardó tanto tiempo contemplando las cosas que finalmente Hermione atrajo el frasco hacía si misma con un movimiento de su mano.

Draco no lo soportó, no podía comer en la misma mesa que una Gryffindor sangre sucia, así que finalmente se levantó estrepitosamente y después de ver a Granger con una de sus miradas más feas, se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, Pansy, siguiendo su ejemplo, salió tras él, Crabbe y Goyle también debían hacerlo, pero desafortunadamente no son muy bueno siguiendo órdenes implícitas.

Hermione ni siquiera subió la vista para ver como Malfoy y Parkinson hacían su berrinche, hasta ahora las cosas en realidad habían progresado mejor de lo que esperaba, no pusieron embrujos ni en la silla ni en los platos, no la habían intentado maldecir, pero seguramente eso era porque todavía no se reponían del shock, en cuanto lo hicieran, comenzaría la lucha por sobrevivir.

Lo único que realmente la incomodaba de toda la situación eran las miradas enervantes de algunos chicos de séptimo grado, ellos actuaban distinto, lo había notado desde la noche anterior, cuando Snape les dio la noticia, todos comenzaron sus fuertes exclamaciones, todos excepto los que en ese momento la observaban.

Malfoy no la preocupaba, el chico no era más que un niño amparado bajo la sombra de su padre, a lo más que podría llegar serían unas cuantas maldiciones por la espalda y los ya clásicos y aburridos insultos pero nada más, en cambio los otros parecían auténticos predadores, zorros astutos divirtiéndose con la nueva recluta, era como si estuvieran estudiando a su presa antes de atacar.

Mientras Hermione comía en la mesa de las serpientes las otras casas habían estado atentas a cada detalle, varios Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs se habían dirigido a la mesa de Gryffindor para enterarse de todo, en ese momento ya todos sabían que Hermione había sido transferida a petición de Salazar Slytherin, las especulaciones del por qué iban de lo más cercano a la verdad, hasta los más increíble y estúpido.

Finalmente, todos vieron en silencio y con respiración contenida como la castaña se levantaba de la mesa y la acompañaron hasta la salida con la mirada, Colin Creevey de hecho tomó fotos.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta por la que Hermione salió el volumen de las voces aumentó considerablemente, todos estaban prestos a intercambiar teorías y anécdotas que pudieran revelar algo sobre la nueva Slytherin.

Del otro lado del comedor, Harry y Ron habían sido bombardeados con preguntas pero ni uno de los dos parecía dispuesto a contestar, ninguno quería confesar que, efectivamente, Hermione ya no estaría en Gryffindor. Harry seguía un poco alterado por la conversación de su amiga, en cambio, Ron simplemente estaba enojado, para él era como una traición.

- ¿Estás bien Harry?- preguntó Ginny Wesaley, había estado observando a Harry desde que llegó al comedor.

- Bien, gracias- contestó simplemente el chico sin voltear a verla. Realmente no quería hablar sobre el asunto de Hermione tan pronto, ese vacío que comenzaba a sentir era algo difícil de explicar.

- No puedo creer que haya aceptado el cambio, pudo haberse negado- simpatizó la pelirroja.

- Tuvo sus razones- dijo Harry sin pensarlo, los dos hermanos Weasley lo vieron estupefactos.

- ¿Te estás poniendo de su parte?¿Después de lo que nos hizo?- preguntó un sorprendido Ron Weasley, no era posible, cómo podía perdonarla, los había apuñalado por la espalda.

- Ron, no es como tú te lo imaginas- intentó explicar Harry, nunca había sido muy bueno cuando se trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo, generalmente Ron se dejaba cegar por sus emociones, en este momento pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que el enojo y la ira pasaran, sólo entonces escucharía razones y explicaciones, Harry esperaba que para entonces todavía no fuera muy tarde, algo le decía que Hermione no sería igual de bondadosa esta vez.

- ¡Harry, ella nos traicionó!- gritó Ron, todos los alumnos lo escucharon y de esa forma Ron Weasley acababa de sentenciar a su fiel ex-amiga al rencor y descontento de las tres casas mayoritarias de Hogwarts.

Harry pudo haber previsto las consecuencias de no corregir la sentencia de su amigo, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado ensimismado con todo como para poner atención a las implicaciones, de haberlo hecho, se habría dado cuenta de que también él estaba condenando a Hermione a un año solitario.

Por otro lado, en la mesa de Slytherin también se escuchó clara y fuerte la indignación de Ron Weasley¿así que Granger era una más de los desterrados a las mazmorras?¿Qué haría una niña como ella allá abajo, donde el sol nunca nace, en ese subterráneo laberinto donde la humedad corroe los huesos y la oscuridad pudre el alma?

----

La primera semana de clases empezaba con asesorías para los alumnos de sexto, después de sus TIMOS debían escoger definitivamente el campo de estudio que deseaban tomando en cuenta sus calificaciones, ya no sólo se informaban de todos los campos abiertos, ahora debían afrontarse a la realidad, afrontar que si no pudieron aprobar Pociones con la calificación requerida, entonces no serían aurores.

- ¡Adelante!- habló el profesor Snape desde dentro de su despacho, ahora que estaba en Slytherin, Hermione debía asesorarse con él.

- Buenos días- dijo Hermione mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

- Granger- dijo Severus Snape a forma de saludo, espero a que la chica se sentará y comenzó.

- Ahórrame las preguntas, estoy seguro de que ya tomaste una decisión, no necesitas que te asesore en nada, dime ¿Qué has escogido?¿Auror?- preguntó rápidamente el hombre.

- Contratista independiente- contestó la chica, Severus Snape levantó una ceja y le dirigió una mirada exasperada.

- Muy bien molesta sabelotodo ¿ahora qué te parece si escoges algo que exista?- dijo mientras sacaba unos papeles de escritorio, parece que la chica necesitaba echar otro vistazo a los panfletos del ministerio.

- No me puedo decidir por un campo, ninguno me satisface, quiero continuar en todas las materias que llevé en quinto, voy a trabajar en Investigación, principalmente en Pociones, Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas, quiero usar también mi conocimiento de la ciencia muggle, ciencias duras y tal vez ciencias sociales, veo muchas posibilidades, química y pociones, matemáticas y aritmancia, lingüística y runas, medimagia y medicina, básicamente aplicar métodos muggles a distintos campos de la magia- concluyó Hermione con seriedad.

- Ya sólo te falta salvar al mundo- dijo el profesor con sarcasmo.

- Ah no, se me olvidaba, eso es trabajo de Potter- agregó de igual forma.

- Sé que es ambicioso pero suena más imposible de lo que en realidad es- argumentó Hermione.

Lo sabía, Severus Snape sabía que ser asesor de Granger contribuiría a sus dolores de cabeza diarios, al menos la chica era más capaz que algunos de sus alumnos, pero eso también la hacía más insolente y arrogante, creía que podía conquistar al mundo mientras salvaba las vidas de sus amigos y liberaba contra su voluntad a los elfos, qué criatura más ambiciosa.

- Yo te recomendaría escoger un campo que exista en vez de intentar abrir otro, pero veo que has tomado una decisión. Ahora vete- ordenó Severus Snape a su nueva alumna, estaba resignado a tener a la chica en su clase avanzada de pociones, al menos ya no vestiría los colores de Gryffindor, aún así, Granger es un sabelotodo, todas las sabelotodo son molestas, por lo tanto Granger es molesta.

Hermione supo que la entrevista había sido un éxito, había ido mucho mejor de lo que se hubiera atrevido a imaginar, el que haya tendido sus expectativas sobre la entrevista tan bajo, es prueba del maltrato psicológico que había sufrido a manos del profesor de pociones, afortunadamente eso había contribuido a hacer más recio su caparazón, si Severus Snape no la detuvo en su camino, pocas cosas tendrían la oportunidad de hacerlo.

El maestro de pociones la vio salir con el entrecejo arrugado, bien, se las había arreglado para sacar a la chica de su oficina en menos de cinco minutos, lástima que todavía le faltaba hablar con Crabbe y Goyle, realmente no sabía qué campo de trabajo les podría sugerir a esos dos, al contrario de lo que la escuela creía, los dos chicos lograban aprobar sus exámenes aunque sea de forma mediocre, la mayor parte de las veces era por la ayuda de Draco, los chicos no eran idiotas ni retrasados, pero tampoco sobresalían en asignatura alguna, su mayor problema era falta de interés y de atención en la escuela. Pensándolo bien, la idea de Granger no era tan mala, podría sugerirles que fueran los pioneros en servicios de seguridad personal en el mundo mágico, al menos Draco los contrataría.

Hermione salió de la oficina de Severus Snape con dirección a la biblioteca, no quería ir a su sala común, por un lado porque ahora todos los alumnos de sexto año estaban ahí y por el otro lado porque no recordaba el camino, tendría que pedirle su mapa a Harry para no perderse en los oscuros túneles de las mazmorras, no podía estar segura, pero tenía el presentimiento de que los pasillos subterráneos estaban por debajo de todo el castillo, la sala común de Slytherin se encontraba debajo del lago, lo cual explicaba su extrema humedad, pero había varios pasillos y puertas cerradas, tal vez incluso pasadizos secretos.

Nunca había estado en el despacho de las mazmorras de Snape, el maestro tenía otra oficina cerca de la sala de maestros, ahí es en donde se le podía encontrar normalmente, su oficina subterránea, su salón de clases y su almacén de ingredientes eran los primeros salones de las mazmorras y estaban en la primera planta subterránea por lo que Hermione nunca había tenido la necesidad de bajar a la segunda, hasta el día anterior, cuando entró por primera vez a la sala de Slytherin, no quería saber cuántos desniveles más había allá abajo, había rumores de que el Castillo de Hogwarts había sido construido sobre antiguas catacumbas de magos proscritos, si eso era cierto, ni siquiera los merodeadores las habrían explorado.

- Hermione- dijo una tímida voz, era Neville.

La castaña levantó la mirada del libro que había estado leyendo y le sonrió al Gryffindor, sabía lo que el chico quería preguntar, al menos él se atrevía a buscar explicaciones, los demás sólo la veían con desprecio.

- Hola Neville- saludó Hermione.

- ¿Te obligaron a cambiar de casa o algo así verdad?- inquirió el chico con esperanza.

- Algo así- contestó Hermione con amabilidad, en realidad no estaba mintiendo, "algo así" podría significar muchas cosas.

- Lo sabía, estoy seguro de que tú nunca traicionarías a Harry por tu propia voluntad- comentó Neville.

- De eso puedes estar seguro, yo nunca traicionaría a Harry, ni siquiera contra mi voluntad, no hay circunstancia que pueda cambiar eso- confirmó Hermione, Neville le sonrió agradecido.

- Ron está molesto- dijo el chico.

- Lo sé, así va a estar durante mucho tiempo, no me va a escuchar, por alguna razón está acostumbrado a adoptar posiciones sin conocer los hechos ni las explicaciones, sólo me queda esperar que Harry lo haga entrar un poco en razón y tal vez entonces me escuche- explicó la castaña, le dolía un poco la actitud de su amigo, pero a pesar de que entendía su posición, no la iba a aceptar.

Las inseguridades de Ron lo hacían una persona difícil de tratar, el chico iba por el mundo con la idea de que todos le ponían atención a su más mínima falta y cuando hacía algo bien o lograba algo importante, se ruborizaba ante los demás y trataba de disminuir la importancia de su logro, no encontraba la forma de estar bien consigo mismo, Hermione entendía perfectamente sus inseguridades incluso más si tomaba en cuenta que Ron creía estar enamorado de ella, en este momento debía estar sintiendo que Hermione lo traicionó específicamente a él, en su mente, el pelirrojo sólo se veía a sí mismo como único factor en la decisión de Hermione, como la victima en todo el asunto y sin embargo, si Hermione lo confrontaba, actuaría como defensor de toda la casa de Gryffindor, la acusaría de aliarse con el enemigo y finalmente se cerraría en su mundo, uno donde él tiene la razón y los demás están equivocados.

Hermione había escapado justo a tiempo, si se quedaba un segundo más, si hubiera alimentado esa pequeña llama por el pelirrojo, hoy estaría dispuesta a muchas cosas por él, refrenarse de muchas cosas como ir a la biblioteca, tratarlo con guantes por miedo a herir sus sentimientos, ayudarlo a conseguir sus objetivos, hacer trampa para que sea seleccionado en el equipo de quidditch, y todo eso para verlo irse con alguna niña tonta y superficial, una que no lo hiciera sentir mal o molesto por su inteligencia, una que lo tuviera como el hombre perfecto.

Ron nunca había confiado en ella en los momentos importantes, sólo cuando se trataba de saber la respuesta correcta o el hechizo indicado para algún encantamiento estaba dispuesto a escucharla, pero si la situación era diferente, el chico saltaba a conclusiones y creía las palabras de alguien más sin esperar a escuchar el otro lado de la historia.

Hermione lo entendía, entendía sus inseguridades y sus sentimientos, pero no lo dejaría hacerla sentirse culpable, no lo trataría como bebé, nunca lo había hecho y no tenía porque empezar ahora. Todavía lo quería como uno de sus mejores amigos, pero si Ron también estaba interesado en recuperar algo de su amistad, tendría que madurar, las cosas ya no se solucionarían sin una disculpa, en el pasado, Hermione dejaba ir las ofensas sin que Ron admitiera su equivocación, pero ya no. Hermione estaba dispuesta a explicar pero había un límite de tiempo, si Ron no entraba en razón, Harry tendría que hacerlo y aún así, cabía la gran posibilidad de que el pelirrojo no entendiera, entonces ya nada salvaría su amistad porque Hermione no estaba dispuesta a tolerar al niño impulsivo y temperamental de siempre.

- Estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano va a entender las cosas- consoló Neville, Hermione lo miró sorprendida había olvidado que el chico estaba ahí.

- Ojalá- dijo Hermione, tenía el presentimiento de que eso sería más tarde que temprano.

- Adiós- se despidió Neville al ver que la castaña parecía estar pensando en otras cosas.

- Adiós Neville- dijo Hermione distraídamente, sentía que alguien la vigilaba, miro alrededor pero sólo había un grupo de Ravenclaws estudiando.

-----

No podía creer que la hora de la cena había llegado tan rápido, esta vez sería casa llena, en realidad no tenía hambre, hubiera preferido ir por algo ligero a las cocinas pero no quería darle la satisfacción a Draco Malfoy de que le tenía miedo, de que sus palabras de la mañana la había molestado.

Llegó tarde, la mesa estaba llena, sólo había algunas asientos vacíos, todos del lado de los más jóvenes, el rubio la vio con una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero en realidad Hermione se sintió mejor, no quería estar junto a los de séptimo grado, escogió un asiento junto al niño más pequeño de todos, parecía un nene de apenas ocho años.

- Hola- le sonrió la castaña, el niño la vio con sorpresa y con un rubor en las mejillas.

- Hola- respondió con timidez.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó amablemente.

- Lynx MacArthur- respondió el chico.

- Yo soy…- comenzó Hermione.

- Hermione Granger, todos saben quién eres¿es cierto que estas enamorada de Draco Malfoy y por eso cambiaste de casa?- preguntó el chico apresuradamente.

Hermione se echó a reír estrepitosamente, no lo pudo evitar, la idea era totalmente absurda¡Dios¿A quién se le habrá ocurrido eso? En cuanto Ron lo escuchara el castillo explotaría.

Cuando finalmente se repuso de su ataque de risa, la castaña vio al niño con diversión, pero no se dio cuenta de que era el centro de atención de varios alumnos, los Gryffindors la veían con asombro y resentimiento, los Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws con disgusto y aversión, los Slytherin con curiosidad y hostilidad.

- ¿En donde escuchaste eso?- preguntó Hermione.

- Me lo dijo Siobhan- contestó el niño señalando con la cara a su compañera de enfrente, Hermione volteó a verla.

- ¿Y tú?- le preguntó la castaña, era una niña de cara redonda y pelo negro.

- Lo escuché en clase, lo dijo un Hufflepuff- dijo la niña evitando ver a Hermione a la cara.

- No es cierto, créanme, no estoy enamorada de Malfoy- les aseguró la castaña, los dos niños sólo asintieron con la cabeza.

El resto de la cena Hermione platicó con los niños de primero y algunos de segundo, no parecían tan malos, de hecho eran interesantes y si alguno de ellos la consideraba inferior por ser de sangre muggle, nadie lo dijo.

Fue una de las últimas en terminar, salió al mismo tiempo que Harry y lo alcanzó antes de que subiera las escalera hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

- ¡Harry!- gritó Hermione, el chico volteó y le sonrió sinceramente.

- Hermione- saludó Harry, estaba contento de poder hablar con su amiga, a pesar de que lo había hecho en la mañana, sentía que no la veía desde hace tiempo.

- ¿Qué te dijo McGonagall?- preguntó Hermione, al chico se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

- Que va a hablar con Snape para que nos acepte a mi y a Ron, pero ya lo conoces, no va a querer- contestó el pelinegro desilusionado, no había alcanzado la calificación que Snape exigía para sus cursos de ÉXTASIS, nunca sería auror.

- ¿Cuál es tu segunda opción?- preguntó Hermione, Harry sólo movió los hombros hacia arriba en gesto de incertidumbre y desinterés.

- Por favor Harry, tienes que pensarlo, busca opciones, se me ocurre que puedes contratar a un tutor que te prepare para presentar el ÉXTASIS de pociones, nunca se ha hecho, pero no creo que sea ilegal- sugirió Hermione, la sonrisa de Harry regresó.

- ¡Gracias!- exclamó Harry con emoción.

- No es seguro que pueda hacerse, tienes que hablarlo con McGonagall- advirtió la castaña.

- Le voy a decir ahora mismo, adelántate a la sala- dijo Harry.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de decirle que eso ya no podía ser.

-----

_Debí haber regresado con los niños_

Había estado vagando por los pasillos de la segunda parte de las mazmorras, por alguna razón el laberinto de pasillo parecía más complicado que ayer.

- Hola Granger- dijo una voz varonil.

Debido al eco, Hermione no tenía idea del origen de la voz, si no la hubiera reconocido, tal vez habría sentido miedo.

- _Lumos_- pronunció Hermione pero nada paso.

- Lo siento cariño, aquí no puedes usar luz, sólo sirve la de las antorchas de los pasillos- dijo la voz.

- Theo sal- pidió Hermione, de la densa oscuridad salió un chico alto y delgado.

- Así que una Slytherin, te lo dije, a los auténticos Gryffindors les falta la astucia y la ambición para hacer realidad sus sueños, eso a ti te sobra- dijo el chico mientras se acercaba hacia ella.

- Y yo te dije que no eras un Slytherin- recordó Hermione, eso había sido hace ya un año.

- ¿Y quién tuvo la razón?- preguntó Theodore Nott pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a darle la satisfacción.

- Le pasó algo a estos pasillos, juro que alguien me los cambió de dirección- se quejó la castaña.

- Primera lección: si vas a cambiar el tema hazlo sutilmente. Segunda: desconfía siempre del Slytherin más cercano que no sea tu amigo, bloquearon el pasillo que lleva a la sala- dijo el chico.

- Soy sutil, y el noventa y nueve por ciento de los Slytherins me odia- preguntó la chica.

- No específicamente, no les has dado razón, tal vez te desprecien por tu parentesco y por la que salía ser tu casa, sólo Draco y por ende su círculo, te tienen en la mira- explicó el chico.

- Bueno, eso ya lo sabía, entonces Malfoy pretende que me pierda aquí abajo, que raro, esperaba algo más directo, un embrujo mientras salgo por la puerta, que me empujara de las escaleras, un balde agua fría a media noche, encontrar mis túnicas rasgadas en la mañana, esto parece algo tuyo- dijo Hermione viéndolo sospechosamente.

- ¿Yo? Me insultas, nunca le haría eso a una dama- replicó el joven.

- Sí, pero tú no me consideras una dama, sino… cómo me denominas... a sí, claro, según tú, yo soy un ente- dijo la castaña mirándolo sospechosamente.

- ¿Todavía lo tomas como un insulto?- preguntó el joven con asombro, eso había sido hace ya dos años.

- ¿Ahora a quién le falta sutilidad?- preguntó Hermione con burla.

- Bien, lo acepto, yo escondí el pasillo, pero era la única forma de hablar contigo- se justificó el chico.

- ¿Cómo pretendías hacerlo, perderme en este laberinto? Esa no es la mejor forma, pude haber terminado como una de esas calaveras en las islas de tesoros- dijo la castaña.

- ¿Así o más drama?- preguntó Theodore con sarcasmo.

- Pude haber llorado- dijo la chica.

- ¡JA! Pudiste haber cavado hasta el otro lado del mundo, pero no habrías llorado- contradijo el chico.

- Soy sensible- se quejó la castaña.

- Sí, en el sentido violento- declaró Theo.

- No es cierto, soy tierna, tú eres malo, necesitas hablarme en la oscuridad porque te avergüenzas de mí- se quejó Hermione con dolor fingido.

- Eres mi sucio secreto, lo admito, eres como vivir en el precipicio- confesó el joven, su tono era de burla.

- Claro, úsame para tu propia rebelión personal, ya sabes que me presto para encuentros clandestinos que te hagan sentir malo- dijo la castaña.

- ¿Y qué me dices de ti?¿Qué sentías cuando me veías en las clases sabiendo que hace unas horas habías transigido las leyes conmigo y nadie lo sabía?- preguntó Theo.

- Bien, me leíste, siempre son los callados, qué puedo decir, debajo de mi aspecto de comelibros, hay una niña buena que añora un tórrido romance con el chico del otro lado de la vía- confesó Hermione con falsa sinceridad.

- ¿Niña buena?- preguntó un incrédulo Theo.

- Es un decir- dijo Hermione sin importancia.

- Bien, y ¿para qué me querías?- preguntó Hermione al ver que Theo no iba a decir nada más.

- Hermione, no es todos los días que mi única amiga desde tercer grado revoluciona la escuela, a donde quiera que voy alguien está hablado sobre ti, juro haber escuchado que puedes convertirte en basilisco, sé que eres letal pero ¿basilisco?- dijo Theo.

- Sólo uno de mis tantos dones- comentó sarcásticamente la chica.

- ¿Y te quejas de mi mascota?-. Hermione lo vio con una ceja en alto, Theo tenía thestral como mascota.

- ¿Qué pasa Theo?- preguntó Hermione, ya había sido suficiente hablar sin decir nada.

- Una disculpa- contestó el chico.

- No hay por qué, no espero que las cosas cambien- aseguró la castaña, se estaba refiriendo a la amistad secreta que ambos mantenían desde que habían compartido el giratiempos en tercer grado.

- Yo sí, no puedo comenzar a hablarte de la nada, pero por lo pronto puedo cuidarte la espalda- ofreció el chico.

Hermione lo vio agradecida, Theo había sido una de las más grandes sorpresas de su vida y continuaba siéndolo, él solo la había hecho entender que Draco Malfoy no es la casa de Slytherin.

- Gracias- agradeció la castaña.

- Bien, ahora vamos a la sala, no quiero arruinar las trampas que Draco debe haber plantado sólo para ti- dijo Theo mientras tomaba a la chica del brazo para guiarla hasta la sala común de Slytherin.

- Ese güero clorado me hace sentir tan especial… siento que debería reciprocar- dijo la castaña.

- Creo que eso le gustaría- río Theo.

- ¿Lista?- preguntó el chico viéndola fijamente.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, esa era le segunda que alguien le preguntaba eso antes de entrar a enfrentar a sus nuevos compañeros, tal vez las cosas no saldrían tan mal, al menos uno de ellos se preocupaba.

- ¿Quieres que espere antes de entrar?- preguntó Hermione, no quería causarle problemas a Theo por relacionarse con él.

- Has pasado mucho tiempo al lado de patanes que no saben como comportarse como caballeros, en todo caso debería esperar yo no tú- corrigió Theo, en serio, no quería ni pensar como la habían tratado Potter y Weasley.

- Por eso te tengo a ti, para vivir mis cinco minutos en el mundo de Jane Austen- dijo la castaña.

- Así es, aquí tienes a tu Mister Darcy- dijo Theo mientras le hacia una cortesía, Hermione rió.

- Theo ha leído _Orgullo y Prejuicio_- se burló la castaña.

- Cultura general- mintió Theo. –Anda, "Nagas"- el retrato se abrió.

Hermione entró seguida de Theo, los presentes callaron y voltearon a verla, Draco Malfoy parecía retarla a sentarse, Pansy la miraba con superioridad y satisfacción, otros chicos de séptimo la observaban con detenimiento, Hermione comenzaba a hartarse de ellos, sólo conocía a Adrian Pucey, a los demás recordaba haberlos visto pocas veces pero ni siquiera sabía sus nombres.

Antes de que pudiera decidir entre quedarse o retirarse a su dormitorio un retrato habló desde una esquina.

- Señorita Granger, el señor Slytherin desea una audiencia en la sala de lectura- anunció un mago desde su retrato, Hermione no lo reconoció pero por su vestimenta parecía ser del siglo XVII o algo así.

- ¿En donde está la sala?- preguntó la chica ignorando las miradas de los demás.

El mago del retrato señaló un pasillo que Hermione no había visto la noche anterior, sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a caminar hacía el lugar señalado y se encontró con una puerta, al entrar vio paredes llenas de estantes con libros, varias mesas y sillas, al fondo había una gran chimenea y en la parte superior estaba el retrato de Salazar Slytherin, Hermione avanzó hacía él con detenimiento, en el camino iba contemplando el lomo de los libros que podía, con razón los Slytherins casi no iban a la biblioteca, tenían la bibliografía básica a la mano.

- Me querías ver- dijo la chica cuando finalmente llegó hasta los sillones que había enfrente de la chimenea.

- Sí, siéntate- dijo el hombre desde su retrato, Hermione tomó asiento y se dispuso a escuchar.

- Me interesa saber cómo estuvo tú primer día- pidió Salazar.

- Mejor de lo que esperaba- contestó Hermione un tanto intrigada, no esperaba volver a hablar con el hombre.

- Me alegro- dijo el mago.

- Tengo una pregunta¿por qué no te importa que sea de origen muggle?- preguntó Hermione, era una cuestión que aún no estaba clara.

- Por que la sangre en realidad nunca me molestó, era la sociedad muggle la que me desquiciaba- contestó el hombre.

- ¿Entonces sí odiabas a los muggles?

- ¿Cómo no hacerlo Hermione? Era racismo, inmisericorde y fanático racismo, nos odiaban por ser diferentes, sin nuestra magia nos habrían cazado como bestias para torturarnos y quemarnos, tú crees que nosotros los Slytherins somos malos, crees que la crucio es una maldición imperdonable, consideras que quien la usa es un malvado infeliz que debería pudrirse en el infierno, entonces ¿qué piensas de ellos? De esa maldita Iglesia que nos decretó creación del diablo¿alguna vez has visto los objetos de tortura de la Inquisición? Créeme, comparada con la Cuna de Judas (1) o el desmembramiento, la crucio no es más que un pequeño hormigueo en el cuerpo, no era sólo el dolor, era la humillación, la vejación.-

- ¿O qué te parece el Desgarrador de Senos (2) ó la Pera Vaginal (3)? Imagínatelo, creo que el nombre lo dice todo, una bruja que acababa de dar a luz, le desgarraron los pechos con una tenaza al rojo vivo, su bebé a unos cuantos pasos salpicado de sangre y leche. ¿Cómo no odiarlos? Por el mayor tiempo quise salir a las calles muggles y mostrarles el auténtico "poder del diablo", enseñarles verdaderamente a temer a las brujas, conjurar toda la magia negra que mi cuerpo pudiera resistir y erradicarlos de este planeta-.

- Pero nunca atraparon a las verdaderas brujas, con un simple hechizo se podían salvar, de hecho hubo quien se dejaba atrapar por diversión- argumentó Hermione un tanto estremecida.

- Me sorprendes Hermione, sí, la mayoría no fueron brujas reales, pero ¿sólo por eso está bien? "No importa, que las maten y torturen, de todas formas, son muggles", no me lo esperaba de ti- dijo el hombre.

- ¡No! Eso no es lo que…- intentó aclarar la chica pero Salazar la interrumpió.

- Hermione, no se trata del resultado sino del hecho, se trata de que intencionalmente masacraban y vejaban a otro ser humano, se trata de que no habrían vacilado en matarnos si hubieran podido hacerlo. Te dije que odié a los muggles y creo que aún hoy lo hago, pero esas mujeres no se merecían tal castigo, a pesar de ser muggles todavía recordaban nuestras antiguas enseñanzas sobre hierbas y ritos, hay cierta magia que los muggles pueden efectuar, se las mostramos nosotros antes de separar nuestras sociedades. En la Edad Media, a pesar de que había pasado el tiempo, había mujeres que todavía nos recordaban, recodaban ritos de fertilidad para la tierra, recordaban viejas recetas de pociones para aliviar los males, recordaban el secreto de las plantas psicotrópicas, no hacían nada malo, nunca lastimaron a nadie, y sin embargo…- terminó Salazar con resentimiento, realmente había odiado la época en que le tocó vivir.

Hermione se quedó callada no sabía que decir, nunca había pensado las cosas así.

- Te digo esto por algo, supongo que puedes ver el paralelismo con la situación que estás viviendo hoy. Lord Voldemort ha regresado con sus viejas promesas, hay muchos mortífagos que ya no creen en él, pero la marca es un pacto de sangre, irrompible. En fin lo que quiero que entiendas es que las familias aristocráticas lo apoyaron la primera vez porque hay muchos que nunca olvidarán esos oscuros siglos, Historia de la Magia es una materia obligatoria para los niños magos incluso antes de venir a Hogwarts, las familias ricas insisten en que sus descendientes y herederos se enteren de los horrores e inferioridad de la sociedad muggle. Ven a los muggles como seres inferiores y violentos, bestias que masacran lo que no conocen, antes eran ellos los intolerantes, ahora somos nosotros- explicó Salazar Slytherin a la nueva residente de su casa.

- Pero… eso es un circulo vicioso- dijo Hermione dándose cuenta de las implicaciones.

- Normalmente lo es, la historia se repite a sí misma, tiene que hacerlo, nunca nadie entiende- dijo Salazar, Hermione lo vio desolada.

- Pero creo que hoy hay otro factor, Lord Voldemort se ha convertido en un auténtico leviatán, no distingue entre aliados y enemigos, trata a sus seguidores como esclavos, sus castigos y su ira son cada vez más encarnizados, ya no lo siguen por creer en él, lo siguen porque si no lo hacen mueren y ponen en riesgo a su familia- comentó Salazar desde su retrato. Hermione estaba pensativa.

- ¿Y qué hay de nosotros, los magos y brujas hijos e hijas de muggles?- preguntó Hermione después de un rato.

- ¡Oh!, eso tiene que ver con la teoría que un mago anduvo predicando en el siglo XIII, dijo que la sangre es la portadora del poder mágico, y ya que siempre habíamos visualizado a los de sangre muggle como inferiores, para los magos de ese tiempo fue fácil aceptar la teoría, además el hecho de venir del mundo muggle los convertía en personas de desconfianza, eran extranjeros, bárbaros, desde entonces ese prejuicio se ha mantenido en los círculos elitistas de poder- explicó Salazar.

- ¿Hay alguna verdad detrás de esa teoría?- preguntó Hermione curiosa, no sabía eso.

- Siglos de observación me dicen que no- contestó Salazar.

Las ideas de Hermione comenzaron a gritar en su mente.

- Pareces cansada, ve a tu dormitorio, continuamos otro día. Pero antes quiero pedirte que observes la conducta de los niños de primer año- dijo Salazar al ver que la chica parecía distraída.

Hermione lo escuchó pero no tenía idea de que es lo que prentendía así que simplemente asintió, después se levantó y salió de la sala, sin prestar atención a las miradas de odio en la sala común, la chica se fue a su dormitorio.

Al entrar supo que algo estaba mal, lo presintió desde que vio la expresión de Parkinson al entrar a la sala.

- Niñas ya crezcan un poco- dijo Hermione mientras deshacía los maleficios que las chicas habían realizado en su cama.

Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Busltrode la miraron con odio, algún día Granger se arrepentiría de haber sido transferida a Slytherin.

Hermione las ignoró, estaba acostumbrado a ignorar a sus compañeras de dormitorio, al menos sus nuevas compañeras no las molestaban con chismes pero sabía que apenas empezaban, buscarían la forma de hacerla sufrir sin embargo no lo conseguirían.

------

1.- Instrumento de tortura para obtener confesiones, silla en forma de pirámide sobre la que se dejaba caer a la victima, la punta chocaba contra los genitales y contra el ano.

2.- Tenazas con dos puntas en cada lado, se usaba para desgarrar y en muchos casos mutilar totalmente los senos de mujeres acusadas de herejía, adulterio, magia, etc.

3.- Un objeto metálico que se introducía en la vagina, una vez dentro del cuerpo de la mujer el verdugo lo abría con las manijas que quedaban fuera, el objeto se hacia más grande y destrozaba el útero de la mujer, se aplicaba en mujeres acusadas de tener relaciones con Satanás (brujas) y en victimas de violación por parte de un familiar.

-----

Notas de autora.

Bien, muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios que han dejado.

He visto que muchas autoras responden a los comentarios al final del nuevo capítulo, lo voy a intentar haber si no es muy tedioso.

**Lintu asakura:** Gracias, creo que también leíste otro fic mío, eres muy amable.

**Deza**: Gracias por leer y comentar. No es un Dramione, lo siento.

**Mery**: gracias, yo también considere necesario el capítulo anterior, me alegra que no pareciera aburrido.

**Carla Gray:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu sugerencia, he intentado hacer los párrafos más cortos pero creo que he fallado miserablemente, lo seguiré intentando, es que hay veces que simplemente no puedo cortar la idea. A mi también me encanta Adrian Pucey y al principio mi idea era trabajarlo como pareja de Hermione pero ya no estoy muy segura.

**Amaterasu:** Gracias. Sí, mi idea es trabajar un poco con una de las cualidades que supuestamente describen a la casa: "buenos amigos", espero no exagerarlo.

**Sucubus:** Gracias, si no me equivoco también estas leyendo The unforgiven, gracias por tu apoyo.

**Elendil Ancalime:** Lo sé, lo sé, soy apresurada y ambiciosa, pero prometo acabar todas mis historias. Gracias por tus comentarios en "La piedra..." y especialmente en Íncubo.

**Kiitah:** Mujer ¿qué puedo decir? Ya sabes cuanto te aprecio, realmente gracias por todo tu apoyo.

**Hechizera Leisa:** pues este fue el capítulo de las primeras reacciones pero todavía hay más por venir.

**Bea black:** Gracias, haber qué te pareció este capítulo.

**Ariana:** Muchas gracias, claro que voy a continuar mis otros fics.

**Liwk:** ¡Wow! Uno de los comentarios más satisfactorios que he leído, gracias por tomarte el tiempo.

**Giomar:** Gracias, me alegra no estar sola en mi convicción de que Rowling es una extremista.

Bien, creo que eso fue rápido pero un tanto impersonal, haber que les parece.

Por cierto, esto no es un Theodore Nott/Hermione Granger, se que su amistad la saqué de repente y de la nada, pero habrá más en futuros capítulos, y verán que todo fue progresivo.

Dije que no tomaría en cuenta los libro seis y siete, pero he tomado los nombres de los jugadores de quidditch, Vaisey y Urquhart, creo que me da al menos un poco de legitimidad y me ahorra el buscar nombres y crear personajes originales, por alguna razón no soy buena para eso.

Bien, gracias y adiós.

----

Lo siguiente es una vulgaridad apta sólo para mexicanos patriotas:

Se acercan el 15 y 16 de Septiembre.

¡Viva México cabrones!¡A güevo que sí!

No puedo esperar a gritarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Fascinante.

Realmente fascinante.

Nunca antes había reparado en el comportamiento de los primeros años pero era en realidad muy interesante, era como si los niños hubieran esperado once años de su vida para adoptar una identidad, llegaban el primer día con túnicas de color negro que no se diferenciaban en nada, no había ningún color que los separara, después son repartidos a una de las cuatro casas y de repente los colores importan, hay reglas no escritas que hay que seguir, tal vez algunos de ellos ni siquiera lo querían, tal vez algún pobre Hufflepuff mestizo habría preferido Ravenclaw o un chico de tercero de Hufflepuff quería cambiarse a Gyffindor, al parecer en Hogwarts y por extensión en el mundo mágico hay una muy pobre percepción de lo que es el libre albedrío.

Hermione reparó unos momentos en ese último pensamiento, _libre albedrío_, en el mundo muggle la educación normalmente es un modelo de la sociedad, los niños entran a la escuela y hay un modelo aplastante en su significado pero sutil en su apariencia, el modelo del maestro-alumno, desde el principio es obvio quién tiene el poder y quién debe seguir las ordenes, así es como los niños aprenden a seguir la voluntad de alguien más que sus padres, aprender a respetar el concepto de autoridad para que cuando llegue su turno de incorporarse a la sociedad no haya borregos descarriados que pretendan ir contra corriente, para cuando el alumno se da cuenta del juego ya es demasiado tarde, el sistema es tan común y rutinario que ya ni siquiera es cuestionado.

Y en el mundo mágico era exactamente igual, pero aquí en Hogwarts la educación y el modelo de autoridad, cuando son analizados a profundidad, son escalofriantes, pensar que no haya una autoridad capaz de prohibirle a maestros como Snape abusar psicológicamente de niños como Neville, era realmente desconcertante pensar en la falta de terapeutas y psicólogos que pudieran ayudar a estudiante como Harry a lidiar con sus problemas o trabajar con alumnos como Goyle y ayudarlos en sus problemas de aprendizaje, los magos no tenían forma de identificar dislexia o trastornos de aprendizaje y conducta.

Por el otro lado, así es como el mundo funciona, para que la sociedad sobreviva se necesita una semblanza de orden y que mejor que la escuela para formar a seres sociales. Cada sociedad tiene la educación que necesita, y aparentemente la sociedad mágica no necesitaba Licenciaturas en Educación, ni Didáctica General, ni Pedagogía, ni siquiera un rápido Taller de Docencia, claro, no que a los muggles les funcionara mucho la teoría, después de todo, adentro del salón de clases el maestro es la ley, pero al menos hay ayuda disponible, en las aulas muggles el alumno puede acudir a sus padres o a otro maestro, pero no en Hogwarts, Dumbledore estaba al corriente de las conductas de Snape y no hacía nada por detenerlo, Arthur y Molly Weasely sabían que clase de detenciones se asignaban pero el hecho de haberse criado en la misma sociedad los convertía en aliados del sistema represivo del estado.

Pensando en su año anterior, en el año en que Dolores Umbridge fue la directora de Hogwarts, Hermione se dio cuenta de una cosa, Hogwarts, su querida Hogwarts era el aparato ideológico del Ministerio. La perversidad iba más allá de simples riñas entre casas, esa enemistad que nace a los once años crece y se reproduce, no se termina en el séptimo año, el odio sobrevive a la graduación, la hostilidad se transfiere y madura, se lleva al lugar de trabajo y se enseña, Hermione estaba segura de que los hijos de Ron aprenderían a odiar a los hijos de Malfoy, conociendo a Ron seguro incluso los motivaría a enemistarse, algo inocente y divertido como "ese es un Malfoy, asegúrate de ganarle en cada partido de quidditch y en cada examen", un circulo interminable que servía para mantener a la sociedad en su eterno ritmo de sones agudos y graves¿y los muggles se quejaban de la polarización entre ricos y pobres? Deberían echar un vistazo al mundo mágico.

- Vamos a la sala común -. La voz sigilosa de una niña de primer año de Slytherin trajo a los pensamientos de Hermione de regreso a la biblioteca.

La castaña vio como la niña que le había hablado a su compañera de Slytherin recogía sus cosas y salía de la biblioteca viendo con rencor a tres niños de Ravenclaw que habían estado murmurando a sus espaldas. Con razón había una sala de lectura en la sala común de Slytherin, Hermione tampoco podía trabajar con los siseos y reproches silenciosos que los demás alumnos no tenían reparos en mostrar.

La castaña estaba contemplando salir de la biblioteca y hacer su tarea en otro lado, no era la primera vez que tenía miradas de odio concentradas en su persona, ya había pasado antes, principalmente en cuarto año, cuando las admiradoras de Víctor Krum la incineraban con la mirada después del baile, pero en esta ocasión era prácticamente toda la comunidad estudiantil la que estaba en su contra, ni siquiera había asilo en la biblioteca, los Ravenclaws estaban ahí.

Hermione estaba en el proceso de recoger sus cosas cuando el sonido de libros siendo tirados llamó su atención, volteó a ver que descuidado se le habían caído los libros y lo que vio la sorprendió un poco, un chico de Slytherin de quinto año había pasado por la mesa de los Ravenclaw de segundo año que ahuyentaron a las niñas de primero y les tiró los libros al suelo, los niños no tuvieron tiempo de hacer nada al respecto, el chico de Slytherin siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado pero todos los alumnos que estaba cerca habían visto lo sucedido y eso se les quedaría grabado, una conducta reprobable propia de la casa de los slytherins, nadie se fijó en la primera parte del acto, nadie vio como los niños de Ravenclaw murmuraban y veían a las niñas de primero de Slytherin.

Finalmente, la castaña salió de la biblioteca para buscar a Harry, Hermione hacía un esfuerzo para hablar con él todos los días pero entre más avanzaban las clases, más avanzaba la tarea y cada vez era más difícil poder hablar con él. Ron seguía enojado y eso no ayudaba a la situación, además, ya no podía entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor, extrañaba la calidez y la luz de la torre pero había tomado su decisión y todavía tenía mucho camino que recorrer, a veces, cuando uno se encuentra en un sendero oscuro y lleno de mierda, no hay otra opción más que seguir caminando y salir del otro lado.

-----

Lo encontró sentado junto al lago, estaba sentado con sus piernas recogidas hacia su pecho y sus brazos alrededor de sus muslos, cuando Hermione se acercó a él, el chico pareció sentir su presencia y volteó a verla.

- Hola- saludó Harry con una ligera sonrisa que parecía nerviosa.

- Hola Harry- dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba a su lado, sabía que algo estaba aturdiendo a su amigo pero no le iba a preguntar, cuando Harry estuviera listo, hablaría.

Después de cinco minutos en que Harry estuvo pensando seriamente en si confesar o no a Hermione lo que le molestaba, decidió hablar.

- Seguimos conectados, sigo viendo a través de sus ojos cuando está muy molesto- confesó sin ver a Hermione a la cara, sabía que a continuación la chica iba regañarlo y a pedirle que fuera a hablar con Dumbledore.

- ¡Aja!… y qué piensas hacer al respecto- preguntó Hermione refrenando sus preocupaciones y reproches, unos meses atrás le habría rogado buscar ayuda y probablemente se habrían enojado, los dos exasperados por su propia incapacidad e impotencia, pero Hermione había aprendido muchas cosas desde entonces, no importa que tan preocupada estuviera, hay cosas que simplemente estaban fuera de su alcance.

Harry la escuchó y sintió incertidumbre, Hermione siempre tenía sugerencias, por muy molesta que fuera, Harry sabía que podía contar con Hermione para regañarlo, no sabía cómo tomar decisiones importantes basadas en la razón y no en al impulsividad.

- Voy a ir a ver a Snape- decidió finalmente el chico y Hermione se sintió orgullosa de él, conseguir que Snape volviera a darle clases requeriría mucho rogar de Harry.

- Alguno de los dos va a tener que ser el adulto- le dijo volteando a verlo y dudando de la habilidad de su amigo para comunicarse con Severus Snape.

- Sí- concordó Harry, para regresar con Snape necesitaría humildad y paciencia, eso sería difícil.

- Harry¿estás seguro? El profesor Snape no es un hombre fácil ni justo, tampoco esperes que te tenga lastima o siquiera que trate de comprenderte. Tú eres temperamental y acostumbras culpar a los demás cuando no puedes aceptar tus culpas y errores- le dijo Hermione, trató de hablar con una voz cariñosa pero seguro había salido el mismo tono mandón de siempre.

El chico apretó su mandíbula para refrenarse de gritarle a su amiga, sabía que seguramente Hermione tenía razón, durante todo el verano se le hizo fácil culpar a Snape por contribuir al fisco del Departamento de Misterios pero después de hablar con Hermione el día que ella anunció su cambio de casa, Harry se había puesto a pensar en su comportamiento pasado y comprendió que pretendía hacer de Severus Snape su chivo expiatorio.

- Si realmente quieres que te vuelva a ayudar vas a tener que aceptar el pasado… James Potter no era…- comenzó Hermione, Harry nuca le había dicho que pasó exactamente con Snape, sólo mencionó que había visto algo que no debía en el pensadero y que eso le había hecho pensar mal de su padre. A través de anuarios y de relatos de Sirius y Lupin, Hermione se había dado una idea de James Potter.

- No, cállate por favor- interrumpió Harry a su amiga antes de que terminara su idea.

- Bueno… pero sabes que es verdad Harry- dijo Hermione.

- No quiero hablar de eso Hermione- dijo el chico evitando mirar a la castaña.

- Bien, sólo quiero decirte que el hecho de que tú padre no fue lo que tu creías no tiene porque cambiar las cosas- comentó Hermione pensando en irse para dejar que Harry pensara un poco en todo el asunto de Severus Snape y James Potter.

- ¿Cómo no va a cambiarlas Hermione?- preguntó un desesperado Harry, la conversación que tuvo en quinto año con Sirius y Remus lo había apaciguado un poco pero en realidad lo único que los dos hombre habían hecho fue excusar y disculpar el comportamiento de James Potter, "Harry, él era sólo un adolescente, no lo juzgues", ahora que estaba pensando en volver a afrontar a Snape, la incertidumbre sobre su padre volvía a estar presente.

- Porque el hombre que fue tú padre o lo que haya hecho no tiene porque cambiar a la persona que tú eres- insistió Hermione.

- Tú no entiendes, no puedes- se quejó Harry con tono desconsolado y acusador.

- Muy bien niño-que-vivió, tú sigue viviendo en tú angustia y quéjate de la aspereza de la vida pero escúchame un minuto… cuando crecemos y despertamos de nuestros sueños infantiles vemos atrás y de repente ese panorama que parecía ser tan precioso ya no lo es, crecemos y despertamos a la vida, vemos desde distintas perspectivas y nos desilusionamos, la decepción es tan grande que quisiéramos regresar y olvidar que alguna vez vimos los tonos oscuros y feos, es entonces cuando debemos decidir, ser unos niños atrapados en un cuerpo extraño o aceptar que la vida es más de lo que podemos entender y hacer nuevos sueños, seguir caminando y dejar nuestra huella en el camino…-. Era como Hermione se había sentido cuando abandonó su infancia esperaba que Harry pudiera comprenderla.

- Eso no quiere decir que el bello panorama era falso y que vivimos una mentira, eso sólo quiere decir que vimos sólo una parte, las nuevas perspectivas pueden ser molestas y feas pero precisamente por eso nuestra primera visión es tan hermosa, y siempre llevaremos el recuerdo de ese primer sueño, tomamos todo lo que podemos de él y aprendemos a aceptar el aspecto feo y oscuro-continuó Hermione pero Harry parecía confundido.

- A lo que me refiero es que tú tomas lo mejor de tú padre y eres la redención de sus errores, tú panorama infantil es James Potter como el esposo, padre y amigo ideal, eso, Harry, sigue siendo verdad y nunca lo olvides, pero tampoco cierres los ojos ante las demás perspectivas, acepta que era un hombre mortal y como tal cometió errores. Antes lo veías como el héroe y hombre perfecto, tal vez es hora de que crezcas y lo veas como un hombre leal y con defectos, sus errores no disminuyen sus triunfos, sus lados feos no contaminan los bellos, sólo lo balancean- terminó Hermione.

- Me avergüenzo un poco de él, no puedo evitarlo, me siento decepcionado- confesó Harry sintiéndose culpable por pensar así.

- Bien- dijo simplemente Hermione.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Harry con incredulidad, se supone que Hermione debía convencerlo de lo contrario no apoyarlo.

- Eso está bien porque te previene de cometer sus mismos errores, él estaría orgulloso de saber que en ti sus defectos y sus errores se limpian. Está bien porque puedes ser mejor de lo que él fue- dijo Hermione.

Harry la vio por unos segundos mientras pensaba en sus palabras, tal vez era cierto, el joven James Potter era la clase chico que Harry habría odiado pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que al final sacrificó su vida por su familia.

- ¿Y qué le digo a Snape?- preguntó Harry.

- Eso lo tienes que pensar tú Harry… ¿Sabes por qué no me molesto cuando Malfoy se burla de mi cabello o cuando me llama sangre sucia?- preguntó Hermione.

Harry la vio extrañado pero Hermione acostumbraba cambiar de temas drásticamente para después regresar y demostrar que todo lo que dice tiene una relación, así que simplemente le siguió el diálogo.

- No¿por qué?- preguntó Harry y se dio cuenta de que realmente le interesaba la respuesta porque era cierto, Hermione no se molestaba por los insultos de Malfoy, al contrario, siempre tenía que detener a Ron y a Harry para que no lo atacaran, en cambio cuando el rubio insultaba a alguien más, Hermione respondía y de mala gana.

- En el asunto del pelo porque es cierto, sería tonto negarlo…- comenzó al castaña sólo para ser interrumpida.

- Hermione, no, tienes bonito cabello, es…- intentó contradecir Harry un poco sonrojado, nunca había tenido que hablar con su amiga sobre algo parecido, a lo más que había llegado era a decirle que se veía bonita.

Hermione sólo rió al escuchar el pobre intento de su amigo.

- Harry si es cierto, nunca me mientas por temor a herir a mis sentimientos- pidió la castaña viendo seriamente a su amigo y sólo hasta que Harry asintió, Hermione continuó.

- No te preocupes, he llegado a apreciar mi melena, sé que mis rizos pueden parecer demasiado espesos, enmarañados y con mucho friz cuando hay humedad, por eso dejo que Malfoy diga lo que se le dé la gana, él nunca va a sentir que mi cabello en realidad es suave y con volumen, además en cuarto grado probé que puedo domarlo si quisiera- comentó la castaña mientras jugaba con un mechón de su mencionado cabello.

Harry escuchó a su amiga mientras observaba de cerca su melena castaña, extraño, nunca se había dado cuenta de que tenía varios tonos, en la sombra parecía más oscuro pero en el sol adquiría un tono más parecido a la miel.

- En cuanto a lo de sangre sucia, lo dejo hablar porque sé que es lo único que tiene y que en su mente, él tiene razón- dijo Hermione y al ver que Harry volvía a abrir la boca para intentar contradecirla, le puso una mano en la boca.

- No, espera… tú y yo sabemos que lo que habla son estupideces pero él ha sido criado con esas ideas, intentar explicarle que la sangre no importa sería como intentar describir los colores a un ciego, tal vez algún día abra los ojos pero eso va a requerir una epifanía- explicó Hermione pero Harry no estaba convencido.

- Eso no lo excusa Hermione- se quejó el pelinegro.

- Tal vez no, pero si me ayuda a entenderlo y a tenerle lástima. Por el momento Draco Malfoy cree en sus ideales tanto como tú crees en los tuyos- dijo la castaña pero Harry sólo se indignó.

- Pero es diferente, sus "ideales" son los de Voldemort, está del lado equivocado- argumentó Harry con vehemencia.

- Pienso que para él, seguro tú eres el que está en el lado equivocado- comentó Hermione sin empatar el tono de Harry.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?- preguntó Harry, esta vez su tono era escéptico.

- Que todos juzgamos según nuestros propios estándares, no lo estoy defendiendo, Malfoy ya está grande y se rehúsa a crecer, adoptó la misma ideología que su padre y tarde o temprano va a pagar las consecuencias-.

- Mi punto es, Harry, que me llama "sangre sucia" porque ese es su mecanismo de defensa, recuerdo que la primera vez que me llamó así fue cuando lo humillé frente a los jugadores de quidditch, desde entonces he sido un motivo de exasperación y disgusto, no sabe cómo lidiar conmigo así que se remite a insultos que lo hagan sentir reivindicado- explicó la castaña.

- Sigo sin entender porque está bien que te insulte- argumentó el chico.

- No digo que esté bien, sólo digo que sé de donde viene y qué lo motiva, por eso no me enojo, porque la verdad está a medias... ganamos los dos, yo puedo ignorarlo sin daños a mi autoestima y él se siente vengado por cada examen, cada clase, cada hechizo que hago mejor que él-. Al ver que Harry seguía inseguro, Hermione insistió más.

- Estoy cómoda con mi cabello y para mi las palabras "sangre sucia" o "sangre impura" sólo significan que soy saludable y estoy libre de genes recesivos, el haber crecido en el mundo muggle me protege de la carga semántica de los insultos de Malfoy, francamente lo considero tonto, cada vez que presume ser sangre pura no puedo evitar pensar en un caballo purasangre, prácticamente hablamos un idioma diferente- terminó Hermione esperando la opinión de su amigo.

Harry cerro los ojos y pensó en las palabras de la castaña no pudo evitar relacionar las palabras de Hermione con Snape y Lily Potter¿habrá sido igual?¿Fue eso lo que le pasó al joven Severus Snape, estaba tan humillado que no pudo controlarse?¿Fue Lily Potter tan fuerte y racional como Hermione? Harry esperaba que sí.

- Dices que Snape sólo tiene rencor y odio contra él, eso es lo que único que le dio mi padre, cuando hable con él debo tener en cuenta que James siempre va a ser su monstruo y no tiene caso pelear con él en ese aspecto. Yo sé lo que fue mi padre porque conocí sus lados más amables, pero él que sólo conoció sus defectos nunca va estar en paz- interpretó el chico.

Hermione volvió a reposar su cabellera en el hombro de su amigo y enlazó su brazo con el de él.

- La verdad está a medias- dijo Hermione.

Los dos se quedaron así por varios minutos, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos, hacían un cuadro insólito, un Gryffindor y una Slytherin, extrañamente parecía armónico.

------

No se dio cuenta al principio, fue muy sutil pero finalmente Hermione reparó en la actitud de la profesora McGonagall en el salón, en sus anteriores clases, la mujer solía hacer preguntas con frecuencia, Hermione nunca fallaba en responder, siempre con la mano en el aire y la respuesta en la punta de la lengua.

Ya no era igual, Minerva McGonagall evitaba en lo posible hacer preguntas a la clase en general, Hermione no había tenido muchas oportunidades de hacer puntos, antes solía salir del salón con al menos diez puntos para Gryffindor, ahora era rara la ocasión en la que conseguía cinco.

La mujer no se mostraba fría ni resentida por eso Hermione tardó un poco en darse cuenta, su forma de evaluar seguía siendo justa pero ahora no buscaba a Hermione con la mirada cada vez que lanzaba una pregunta al aire, en vez de eso seleccionaba un nombre de la lista y a esa persona le hacía la pregunta.

Si al menos Snape hubiera cambiado también su trato, pero no, cada vez que Hermione levantaba su brazo era ignorada o "baje su brazo señorita sabelotodo".

Hermione estaba tomando notas de la clase cuando un pedazo de papel aterrizó en su mesa, la castaña lo tomó y levantó la vista para buscar el lugar de origen, Draco Malfoy le sonrió con burla y superioridad, a su lado Pansy Parkinson parecía estar ansiosa porque Hermione leyera la nota.

_¿Qué pasa sangre sucia?__¿Triste porque McGongall ya no te hace caso? Regresa a la torre de los idiotas y veras que vuelves a ser su lamebotas._

El texto iba acompañado de una cruda caricatura que Hermione tiró en cuanto entendió qué es lo que representaban las dos figuras.

- Trabajen en parejas- ordenó la estricta voz de Minerva McGonagall.

Hermione miró alrededor en busca del último alumno disponible, era una clase de número par así que tenía asegurada una pareja, por muy forzada que fuera, la silla de su lado de movió hacía atrás y Hermione suprimió una sonrisa al ver a Theodore Nott.

Theo no habló ni para decir hola pero Hermione estaba acostumbrada, el resto de la clase se la pasaron practicando hechizos silenciosos y al final Theo recogió sus cosas y salió sin decir adiós pero le dejó una nota a la castaña.

Hermione la abrió y leyó el mensaje, sólo había dos palabras "salón requerimientos", transfiguración había sido la última clase del día para los Slytherins de sexto años así que la castaña se dirigió inmediatamente a ver a su amigo, al llegar al lugar, pidió el salón y una puerta apareció.

- Hola Theo- saludó Hermione al entrar.

- Hermione- regresó Theo a modo de saludo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la castaña al ver que el chico parecía serio y tenso.

- ¿Sabes cómo le está haciendo Salazar Slytherin para bloquear todos los intentos de removerte de la casa?- preguntó Theo.

- No – respondió Hermione con confusión.

- Pues como sea lo está logrando, varios padres de familia del tipo Malfoy, han manifestado su descontento pero nadie ha logrado que te saquen de Slytherin- informó Theo, eso le preocupaba, cuando Hermione le habló de la razones de Salazar para pedir la transferencia de la castaña, pensó que era posible, sangre muggle o no, Hermione era una buena bruja, Theo supuso que el oportunista de Slythein la quería usar para comenzar a regresar a la casa a su antiguo esplendor, una heroína de guerra graduada de Slytherin, eso sonaba a algo que haría el arrogante y ambicioso Salazar… pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro, Salazar estaba actuando con demasiado interés, Theo pensó que tal vez el fundador de su caso tenía otros motivos ocultos, eso no sería raro.

-¿Qué pasa Theo?- indagó Hermione.

-No lo sé todavía- respondió el chico, Hermione se sentó en un sillón, cortesía del cuarto y se mordió el labio inferior, la acción le recordó a Theo la vez que estaba con la castaña en ese mismo cuarto, fue en quinto grado y Hermione había estado bastante nerviosa.

_- Theo, no sé que decir…- comenzó la castaña mientras __mordía su labio inferior y veía al chico con desesperación. _

_- Yo tampoco Hermione- dijo Theo con el tono que más odiaba la chica, era__ un tono demasiado neutro, sin inflexiones, nada que denotara emoción. _

_- Entiendo si ya no me quieres hablar… lamento lo que pasó, no el arresto de tu padre, no puedo ser tan hipócrita… lamento que ahora estés solo, sé que no se llevaban muy bien pero… nunca fue mi intención lastimarte a ti- dijo Hermione rápidamente. _

_- ¡Pero lo hiciste! Si te vas a defender con excusas mejor lárgate, a mi de nada me sirven, tú daño está hecho- gritó Theo, estaba molesto con la castaña, no por el hecho de que hubiera contribuido al arresto de su padre, sino porque tenía el descaro de decir "lo siento nunca fue mi intención", eso nunca había sido valido para los Slytherins, por que debía serlo para los Gryffindors. _

_- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?No hay nada que pueda hacer, tú padre se sentenció solo y no importa cuanto me disculpe…_

_- Exacto, entonces no lo hagas… estoy harto de tu maldita actitud, vas por el mundo creyendo en tus supremos morales gryffindors, juzgándonos a todos los demás porque no tuvimos las mismas oportunidades de crecer con padres amorosos y morales como los tuyos o porque no tuvimos la sensatez de ser sorteados en Gryffindor, crees que la mierda no te toca… no creas que no me acuerdo de la primera ves que hablamos en tercero, me viste y me juzgaste al ver el color de mi corbata, esa maldita condescendencia en tus ojos, tu convicción en la superioridad Gryffindor…_

_- Theo…- intentó Hermione pero el chico no había hablado tanto en su vida ni con tanta vehemencia. _

_- Vives en tu alta torre junto al héroe y crees que por pelear del lado justo tú también eres justa y tienes la razón¿fue justo que me juzgaras sin conocerme? Odio la forma en que enarbolas tu bandera del bien y predicas tu ética sin darte cuenta de la maldita hipocresía que despides por cada poro de tu piel, pidiendo igualdad cuando sientes despreció y prejuicio por los Slytherins, hablando de lealtad cuando me apuñalas por la espalda, solicitas bondad para los elfos y no eres capaz de extenderla a tus compañeros de Hogwarts, te crees honesta y al mismo tiempo te ahogas en tus mentiras y secretos…- _

_- Como si tú fueras mejor- interrumpió Hermione. _

_- Yo nunca pretendí serlo- dijo Theo y después se dirigió a la salida, pero Hermione lo detuvo. _

_- Espera, está bien, quieres la verdad… no siento lo de tú padre, el viejo se lo merecía, me alegra que ahora están encerrados y que finalmente se acepte el regreso de Voldemort, tampoco puedo decir que siento tu falta de padre porque así es mejor, eres libre… y no, no te voy a pedir que peleas de nuestro lado, tampoco te voy a juzgar por escoger permanecer neutral, siempre me ha gustado que fueras racional y pragmático porque entonces no me siento tan sola, esta no es tu pelea y sería absurdo pedirte que ayudes a aquellos que como yo, te juzgaron antes de conocerte y que van a seguir haciéndolo por ser hijo de un mortifago-. _

_- Nunca te traicione Theo, te prohíbo juzgarme por la sentencia de tu padre, yo no le debo lealtad a él y mi amistad contigo es un maldito embrollo, qué querías que dijera "oh esperen, por favor no se llevan a ese mortífago, déjenlo ir a pesar de sus crímenes, es el padre de mi amigo¿Qué dices Harry, cuál amigo? Pues Theodore Nott obviamente, sí, ya sé que no confías en los Slytherins pero Theo me asegura que no todos son expertos en matanzas de muggles"- terminó Hermione con su último aliento. _

_- Lo ves¿tan difícil era eso?¿Acaso no se siente bien decir lo que realmente sientes en vez de estar pensando en la mejor forma de formular tus oraciones para que no lastimes los sentimientos del pobre niño-que-vivió- dijo Theo retomando su asiento. _

_- Eres un asno, sólo querías que provocarme- reclamó Hermione. _

_- No, lo que dije sobre tu alta torre es cierto- aclaró Theo. _

_En la siguiente media hora Theo prosiguió a regañar a Hermione sobre su estúpida misión al Departamento de misterios, su falta de plan, su impulsividad y su arrojo, la hizo meditar sobre todo lo que pasó y le exigió identificar sus mayores errores. _

- ¡Theo!- exclamó Hermione al ver que el chico no le hacia caso.

_- _Te pregunte sobre los tipos del equipo de quidditch, siento que me observan a donde sea que voy- dijo Hermione.

Theo entornó los ojos y observó a la castaña por unos minutos antes de responder.

- Bueno, son Pucey, Urquhart, Harper, Vaisey, Malfoy, Goy…

- Ay, no ellos no, ya conozco a Malfoy y a sus dos gaurdaespaldas- interrumpió Hermione.

- Urquhart, Pucey y Vaisey, son de séptimo año, Urquhart y Vaisey apenas entraron al equipo, llegaron en su quinto grado a Hogwarts y hasta ahora van a poder jugar, primero pasó lo del tornero y después lo de Umbridge- informó Theo.

- ¿Qué más?- preguntó la castaña.

- William Urquhart es del clan de los Urquhart pero es una rama diferente que la del clan muggle, Nathaniel de Vaisey es originario de Irlanda pero ha vivido en Escocia toda su vida- continuó Theo.

- ¿Y?- preguntó Hermione.

- Pues nada, no sé que más, qué ¿quieres que vaya y les pida su curriculum? O ya sé¿qué te parece si hacemos un chismógrafo y les pedimos que lo contesten?- dijo Theo con obvio sarcasmo.

- ¡Qué gracioso!- se quejó Hermione.

- En una semana juegan contra Gryffindor, qué vas a hacer, escuché que Weasley quedó en el equipo por puro nepotismo- mencionó Theo.

- Harry no haría eso- negó la castaña.

- Sabes que sí- argumentó Theo, Hermione no respondió.

- No pienso ir al juego- anunció la castaña después de unos segundos.

- ¿Qué?¿Perderte la oportunidad de gritar y aventarle tu ropa interior a Weasley?- preguntó Theo con una sonrisa.

- Eres un crudo vulgar- se quejó la castaña.

- Tienes que ir, Snape siempre nos viene a traer para asegurarse de que todos vayamos, de por sí es difícil contrarrestar los gritos de las otras tres casas cuando estamos todos, hasta la más despreciable voz de un primer año cuenta- informó Theo.

- ¿Entonces tengo que apoyar a Slytherin?- preguntó Hermione sintiendo un mal presentimiento en el estomago.

- Sí, tienes que inventar porras y practicarlas con Pansy…-. Hermione empujó a Theo antes de que pudiera terminar su maldición.

- Te puedes sentar a mi lado- ofreció el chico.

Hermione le sonrió agradecida pero seguía sintiendo abejas en el estomago.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Hermione estaba sentada junto a los demás alumnos de sexto año de Gryffindor y Slytherin en el salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras esperando a que llegara el nuevo maestro.

Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde el inicio de curso y era la primera vez que el maestro se presentaba a dar clase, había llegado la noche anterior y nadie lo había visto aún, la clase de sexto era la primera del día y todos estaban impacientes.

Se rumoreaba que el maestro era un mago oscuro que había estado en varias prisiones mágicas del mundo, seguramente un mortífago porque estaba emparentado con varios de ellos.

Lógicamente Hermione sabía que Dumbledore no habría aceptado a un maestro que no fuera al menos un poco confiable, pero también sabía que el anciano ya había dejado entrar el peligro antes, era algo bastante irónico porque por cinco años Hermione había creído ciegamente, al igual que el resto de la población mágica, que Hogwarts era uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo y aún así, no había habido un solo año que el peligro hubiera fallado en entrar a Hogawarts: en primero fue Voldemort-Quirrel; en segundo fue Tom Ryddle en versión diario y el basilisco; en tercero hubo dementores, un fugitivo de Azkaban y una rata obesa; en cuarto Moody-Crouch, en quinto Umbridge; Hermione temía imaginar que tendría planeado Dumbledore para el nuevo año.

Tal vez había contratado a otro "Severus Snape", o incluso a alguien peor, al menos el profesor de pociones no discriminaba a los hijos de muggles, o aa menos no lo hacía específicamente por su parentesco muggle, en cambio, si los rumores que había escuchado en la sala de Slytherin eran ciertos, entonces el nuevo profesor de DCAO sería mucho peor que Umbridge.

Lo que más molestaba a Hermione acerca de todo el asunto era que la semana pasada el profesor había enviado exámenes de diagnóstico a la escuela para evaluar los conocimientos de sus nuevos alumnos, eso nunca se había hecho antes en Hogwarts y Hermione había pensado que al menos iban a tener un buen maestro ese año, eso fue hasta que leyó las preguntas del examen, eran preguntas para evaluarlos sobre su conocimiento de Artes Oscuras, no sobre su defensa.

Finalmente se abrió la puerta de la oficina privada y la persona que salió no fue lo que esperaban. Era una mujer... y no era Umbridge. Era una mujer vestida con ropa casual muggle y no parecía tener más de treinta o treinta y cinco años pero Hermione sabía que las brujas y los magos pueden llegar hasta los ochenta o noventa años y seguir con una apariencia de treinta.

La castaña la observó unos segundos tratando de encontrarle algún parecido con las otras brujas que conocía, las cuales en realidad no eran muchas, en el mundo mágico parecían tomar precedencia los personajes masculinos. La mujer no parecía ser del tipo McGonagall que a ratos aparecía como una solterona estirada, ni del tipo Molly Weasley, la clásica y decimonónica ama de casa, ni del tipo Nymphandora Tonks que era más bien un personaje elusivo y normalmente llamaba la atención más por su torpeza y no tanto por su gran importancia como una mujer independiente, fuerte y habilidosa, Hermione la había visto después del fiasco del Departamento de Misterios y para cualquiera era obvio que sus habilidades metamórficas estaban siendo desperdiciadas, era como si simplemente estuviera entre los aurores para que no se diga que la sociedad mágica es patriarcal-machista.

La nueva maestra de DCAO no parecía encajar entre ninguna de esas tres mujeres que son las únicas que Hermione conocía personalmente en el mundo mágico, de hecho, Hermione tenía miedo de admitirlo pero la mujer parecía tener cierta semblanza con Bellatrix Lestrange, no por el aspecto físico sino por la presencia que poseía, tenía un aire se seguridad y confianza en sí misma que proyectaba arrogantemente, su persona emanaba poder pero donde el de Bellatrix era descontrolado y amenazante, el de la nueva mujer era controlado y sereno, las señas de locura omnipresentes en Bellatrix estaban ausentes en esta bruja, y tal vez esa era la única diferencia entre ellas porque el aura de oscuridad era la misma en ambas mujeres.

Hermione continuó observando a su nueva maestra mientras ella también observaba a sus nuevos alumnos, el silencio comenzaba a ser incómodo hasta que finalmente la mujer habló.

- Es penoso ver cómo las cosas no cambian, hace más de siete siglos los alumnos de Hogwarts se sentaron en esas mismas sillas, con esa misma segregación, Slytherin de un lado, Gryffindor del otro, y hoy, ustedes están ahí para demostrar que efectivamente estamos atascados en el pasado, la misma idiosincrasia, para Hogwarts la palabra "Progreso" debe ser un sinsentido. Me recuerda porque huí de este lugar hace treinta años- dijo la mujer viendo de la fila de los slytherins a la de Gryffindor con disgusto.

Antes de que la clase pudiera pensar en sus palabras, la nueva maestra comenzó a hablar una vez más.

- Mi nombre es Vala Dolohov tal vez algunos de ustedes hayan oído hablar de mi familia y supongo que todos saben que mi padre es Antonin Dolohov, sirviente fiel del malote Lord V, también tuve un primo, Evan Rosier que igualmente fue mortífago y murió en la primera guerra… de hecho es muy posible que esté emparentada con todo ese grupo de rucos malos que se hacen llamar mortífagos, así que para evitar que comiencen a especular erróneamente les voy a hablar un poco sobre mí.

- Cursé los primeros cuatro años de Hogwarts en Slytherin, era la clásica puritana "sangrepura" pero la escuela y la sociedad en la que crecí eran sofocantes, en ese entonces creía la ideología de sangre por costumbre y falta de juicio no por fanatismo, como les será fácil de imaginar mi padre no sería el hombre más cuerdo en un hospital mental así que cuando mi madre murió yo me fui de mi "hogar", tomé por adelantado mi parte de la herencia Dolohov, tomé mi escoba y me puse en camino.

-Era octubre de 1966, tenía dieciséis años y mi primer destino fue Estados Unidos, me interesaba saber cómo era la sociedad mágica en el otro continente, error: en ese entonces el mundo mágico en América era pequeño y más aburrido que el de aquí pero a diferencia de Hogwarts, allá era imposible permanecer ajeno al mundo muggle.

-Joven aún, no tardé en encontrar mentores, al lado de algunos magos igual de frustrados que yo con sus vidas me perdí en el mundo muggle durante casi una década. Irónicamente y a pesar de mi infancia puritana encaje a la perfección entre la inconforme juventud muggle de la época, me topé de lleno con los años más inquietantes y movidos de esa década y la siguiente: la contracultura, los movimientos del 68, rock psicodélico, arte vanguardista, etc. Fue exactamente lo que necesitaba para probarme a mi misma que nunca más mi padre volvería a controlarme, hice todo lo posible para ser exactamente eso que él más odiaba: una muggle. Esa fue la época más importante de mi vida, aprendí que el mundo es más grande que Hogwarts… el mundo muggle: un mundo no-mágico y aún así: mágico.

- En fin, ese fuego se extinguió rápido, para 1975 muchos de mis amigos ya se habían perdido, empaqué otra vez, todo lo que tengo cabe en una maleta: algunos trozos de basura sentimental y mi varita que no había usado en nueve años, todo lo demás es reemplazable.

-Regresé al mundo mágico, terminé en Irán, ya segura de mi misma y de la fortaleza de mi voluntad me atreví a estudiar Magia Antigua y Artes Oscuras en "Farhangestan e Magi", continué viajando en busca de conocimiento y de magos antiguos que realmente entendieran qué son las Artes Oscuras lo cual me llevó a inmiscuirme ocasionalmente en duelos y guerras del mundo mágico pero también a trabajar junto a muggles en algunos cuerpos de paz y ayuda durante las constantes guerras de oriente.

-Mi título oficial es Artista Oscura o Artista del Oscurantismo, pero supongo que para ustedes soy maestra en Artes Oscuras o incluso, para los más extremistas y dramáticos, una bruja oscura de la peor calaña.

-Estoy aquí para enseñarles a defenderse contra las Artes Oscuras, algo que por cierto considero un tanto estúpido pero yo no hago el curriculum, como sea… para defenderse de y contra las Artes Oscuras es necesario que primero entiendan _qué son_ las Artes Oscuras, y no quiero escuchar las respuestas que han les han estado destilando en el cerebro desde que comenzaron a estudiar en Hogwarts, por lo que he visto en su Examen Diagnóstico su conocimiento sobre el tema es deplorable y su percepción es errónea, lamentablemente los aspectos que se enseñan en esta materia no han cambiado desde que los cuatro fundadores dieron clases, por eso me he visto forzada a cambiar el programa, con el método de estudio que pienso emplear y con las cosas que les voy a enseñar el director y el consejo de la escuela van a querer despedirme antes de que termine el año escolar, así que tengo muy poco tiempo para intentar desmentir lo que tienen como certero, para desmitificar a las Artes Oscuras, para intentar limpiar la mala imagen que han recibido gracias a sicópatas egocéntricos como el "villano" Lord V, para señalarles la falacia de los dogmas que han seguido como ciegos y enseñarles a pensar, para mostrarles que la línea entre "el bien y el mal" no es la misma que la línea entre magia "buena" y Artes Oscuras, como diría Blake: para intentar abrirles las puertas de la percepción.

-¿Alguna pregunta hasta aquí?- concluyó la mujer.

Varias manos se alzaron a la vez, la de Hermione por supuesto fue de las primeras en el aire, pero fue Harry el seleccionado, nada raro ahí.

- Tú ¿cómo te llamas?- le preguntó señalando al niño-que-vivió.

- Harry Potter- respondió Harry esperando alguna forma de reconocimiento, ya sea al estilo Snape o al estilo Lockheart pero la mujer no reaccionó.

- Bien y ¿cuál es tu pregunta?- le preguntó Vala al niño Potter al ver que no continuaba.

- ¿Por qué es estúpido defendernos contra las Artes Oscuras?- le preguntó Harry con desafío, Hermione le sonrío a su amigo a pesar de que Harry no la podía ver, tenían la misma pregunta en mente.

- Porque no hay tal, querer defenderse contra las Artes Oscuras es como… meterte al río para no mojarte con el agua de la lluvia. Defenderse contra la Artes Oscuras es un absurdo porque toda defensa implica fuerza, los mejores hechizos de Defensa caen en la denominación de Artes Oscuras, no puedes defenderte ni combatir a la Artes Oscuras pero sí puedes combatir al mago que las está usando para hacerte daño, y ese combate puede darse sólo a través de magia que racionalmente pertenece a las AROS- explicó la profesora.

- No es necesario usar maldiciones para derrotar a un enemigo- argumentó Harry con tono severo.

- Los hechizos que tú llamas maldiciones son sólo una ínfima parte de lo que son las AROS, el hechizo petrificante, es también parte de las AROS, según los libros de texto que han estudiado aquí, desde el momento en que tú entablas un duelo con otro mago, estás usando magia perteneciente a las AROS, aunque tu intensión no sea matarlo hay una lucha por la supervivencia y para eso peleas, para sobrevivir, la única forma de hacerlo es corromper el cuerpo o la mente de tu oponente, es decir usar tu magia libremente para hacerle daño- dijo la mujer con calma.

- Pero no hay comparación entre la maldición imperius y el hechizo petrificante- arguyó Harry.

- Tienes razón el hechizo petrificante es peor, es de los más complejos y oscuros dentro de las AROS- aceptó Vala con una sonrisa de lado.

- El hechizo petrificante es inofensivo, sólo inmoviliza al enemigo, en cambio la maldición imperius le quita toda su voluntad a la victima, la obliga a hacer cosas que nunca haría- concluyó Harry con convicción.

- La maldición imperius le arrebata la voluntad _sólo_ a quien _no_ tiene la suficiente, supongo que todo depende de qué es lo que prefieres, ¿permanecer inconsciente mientras tu enemigo hace con tu cuerpo lo que desee o permanecer consciente mientras tu cuerpo hace lo que el enemigo ordene?

-Irónicamente, desde el punto de vista técnico, el hechizo petrificante es magia más avanzada que la maldición imperius- explicó la maestra.

Harry se quedó en silencio unos momentos tratando de encontrar un buen argumento para diferir pero la maestra no le dio oportunidad.

- No se engañen, toda, absolutamente toda la magia puede ser usada en su contra, por muy inofensivo que pueda parecer un hechizo, si lo usa alguien como Mr. Vol-de-Mort pueden estar seguros de que va a encontrar la forma de convertirlo en algo cruel. Un mago o bruja de la talla de Bellatrix o Dumbledore pueden hacer lo que quieran con la magia- les dijo a sus alumnos con cierta solemnidad que consiguió hacerlos palidecer.

- La percepción que se tiene hoy en día, especialmente en occidente, es errónea, creen que las Artes Oscuras son todos esos hechizos que perturban el cuerpo del oponente, estoy segura de que para ustedes las Artes Oscuras son esas tres maldiciones tan famosas y banales: Cruciatus, Imperius y Avada Kedavra. Pero la verdad es que la mayoría de esa clase de hechizos se creó en el área de medimagia, y aun hoy, todos los hechizos de medimagia son también hechizos de las Artes Oscuras. Aquello que cura es también aquello que mata, cualquier sanador que valga su título lo sabe de sobra. Para Paracelso la única diferencia entre un veneno y un remedio es la dosis - continuó explicando la mujer mientras se paseaba entre sus alumnos, una nueva mano se levantó de entre las bancas.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que nos va a enseñar las Artes Oscuras?- preguntó Draco Malfoy con una media sonrisa y con tono exaltado.

La mujer sólo lo miro en silencio, parecía divertida con las ocurrencias del rubio.

- Niño, ni siquiera el Señor Oscuro las pudo controlar, ¿tú te crees más capaz que él?- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos seriamente.

Draco palideció un poco y no respondió.

- El Señor Oscuro es experto en Artes Oscuras- dijo otra voz del lado de los Slytherins.

- Sí, y yo soy experta en música coral, eso no me hace una soprano. Estudiar pintura con los grandes Maestros y retratistas, no te hará un artista; meterte todo tipo de drogas no te hace un chamán; hacer una maestría en Adivinación no te convertirá en oráculo ni vidente. Poseer el conocimiento no implica saber usarlo, ser inteligente no implica ser sabio, entender no implica comprender. Ser "el Elegido" no implica ser el adecuado ni el más apto- dijo mirando hacía el lugar de Harry- Técnica sin talento termina en frustración, delusión o demencia. La distancia entre… digamos… Lord Voldemort, nuestro actual icono de las Artes Oscuras, y el mago Merlín, un verdadero Artista Oscuro, es la misma que hay entre… sexo y amor: la diferencia muy pocos la saben, mucho menos son los que la han experimentado, y la gran mayoría simplemente no lo entiende, desdeña lo metafísico y cree que el placer del momento es el fin en sí, quien piensa así normalmente se atasca en sus deseos de poder y supremacía, ambición imposible de satisfacer, no logra trascender. El gran problema de los mortífagos y su amo es que ellos, al igual que muchos otros magos que los precedieron, creen controlar las Artes Oscuras cuando en realidad están siendo controlados por ellas – explicó la profesora para todos sus alumnos pero viendo solamente a los slytherins.

- ¿Alguien aquí sabe algo sobre la genealogía de las Artes Oscuras?- preguntó la mujer volviendo su atención hacia el resto de la clase.

Por primera vez en su vida Hermione titubeó un segundo antes de levantar su brazo pero no lo suficiente porque al siguiente su mano estaba en el aire.

- Sí, ¿señorita…?-

- Hermione Granger- respondió la castaña.

- Bien, señorita Granger, qué me puede decir del origen de las Artes Oscuras- cuestionó la maestra.

- En la antigüedad las Artes Oscuras sólo eran accesibles para muy poco magos y no eran consideradas malas sino superiores, se sabe que eran usadas para alterar el estado de conciencia, se creía que ahí estaba el origen de la magia, normalmente los escogidos para estudiarlas eran guías, líderes o guerreros, pero el poder los corrompió- respondió Hermione brevemente, no era información que se encontrara fácilmente, lo poco que ella había encontrado había sido gracias a una de sus visitas a la sección prohibida.

Vala Dolohov asintió al escuchar a la castaña pero no otorgó ningún punto.

- En la antigüedad el ser humano conocía tres formas de Éxtasis lo cual iba de mano con el proceso de purificación del cuerpo y del alma: la alcanzada mediante pociones, brebajes, sustancias, plantas u hongos de efecto psicotrópico; el orgasmo, muchas veces ligado a ritos y cultos de fertilidad; y el éxtasis religioso que se conseguía mediante la ejecución de distintas técnicas como la oración, el ayuno o la meditación; los magos conocían una más: las Artes Oscuras- reveló la profesora. - Lo que ha sucedido con las Artes Oscuras es lo mismo que ha sucedido con las drogas naturales en el mundo muggle, han sido prohibidas no por razones intrínsecas, no es porque sean dañinas o peligrosas, las razones son políticas y económicas, se ha culpado a las Artes Oscuras de corromper al hombre cuando en realidad la verdad es lo opuesto, decir que las Artes Oscuras son "maléficas" o "perversas" es tan estúpido como asegurar que las drogas son un mal social- explicó la mujer.

- Toda forma de gobierno necesita de un chivo expiatorio o un cabeza de turco, alguien o algo a quien culpar por la pobreza, el crimen, la mala calidad de vida y la "infelicidad" de los gobernados. En la Edad Media, todos lo sabemos, la cabeza de turco de los muggles clericales y monarcas fueron las brujas; incluso hoy sigue siendo frecuente usar las diferencias religiosas, culturales o de melanina para culpar a minorías pobres de los problemas de las mayorías o de los pudientes, en varios países muggles como Estados Unidos, algunos europeos y asiáticos es bastante popular la xenofobia, algo que ustedes conocen de sobra porque la viven día a día- dijo la profesora al tiempo que caminaba de un lado al otro del salón.

- Pero no sólo las minorías marginadas sirven para este fin: para prohibir las drogas, los gobiernos muggles le hicieron creer al público que estas eran un mal que corrompía a la sociedad. El ministerio de magia le hizo creer a sus súbditos que la magia oscura crea megalómanos genocidas. Igual que las drogas, las Artes Oscuras han sido usadas por el hombre desde el inicio de las primeras culturas pero solo se han presentado como problema en los últimos tres o dos siglos, ¿por qué?

Ni las drogas naturales ni las Artes Oscuras son personas, no son materias animadas, no están vivas, ellas son las mismas que han sido siempre, el hombre es quien arrastra tras de sí una larga historia de cambios, guerras, revoluciones, doctrinas, religiones, ideologías, divisiones territoriales, descubrimientos e inventos. Tal vez ha llegado el momento de preguntarnos ¿quién es el verdadero "villano"?

Usar drogas o Artes oscuras puede salvarnos o puede perdernos, todo depende del estado anímico con que se haga- concluyó la profesora su pequeña introducción.

- Tarea, ¿por qué se llaman "Artes"? ¿Por qué no Magia Oscura o Magia Negra? ¿Por qué la denominación de Arte? No es algo que vayan a encontrar en un libro, es algo para que ustedes piensen, van a tener que empezar por buscar una definición de arte, algo que sólo van a encontrar en autores muggles; y si hacen bien su investigación, se van a dar cuenta de que llegar a una definición es imposible, entonces se van a adentrar a lo que yo llamo Filosofía de las Artes Oscuras o Filosofía del oscurantismo- les dijo Vala Dolohov a sus alumnos para terminar sus minutos de clase.

- Pueden irse-. Era una orden pero los alumnos no atinaron a obedecer instantáneamente, la mano de Hermione subió al aire, Vala le indicó que podía hablar.

- ¿No va a pasar lista?- preguntó la castaña.

- Yo no paso lista y no otorgo ni quito puntos, esos procedimientos son anticuados y aberrantes, quien quiera estar en mi clase es bienvenido quien no lo desee que no se presente; si no hacen sus investigaciones o sus practicas mejor no vengan a clase, me hacen perder el tiempo a mí y a los que sí trabajaron. Más que una clase esto va a ser un seminario- explicó la mujer.

Los alumnos salieron de clase sintiéndose molestos y confundidos, ni siquiera Hermione parecía feliz ante el prospecto de tener tarea.

--

Quidditch. Que forma más absurda y violenta de terminar en el hospital, después de seis años de conocer el deporte, Hermione aún no encontraba ese ferviente entusiasmo que parecía invadir a las masas en cualquier partido, sólo los partidos importantes o en los que Harry indudablemente terminaba herido, eran los que le provocaba ponerse de pie y gritar como el más aficionado de los presentes.

Partidos como el que estaba observando con avidez morbosa en ese momento, el equipo de Slytherin no había sido tan violento desde Marcus Flint.

- Ungulados mamíferos- susurró Hermione al ver a Urquhart y Vaisey lanzarse contra Ron Weasley quien parecía totalmente resuelto a hacerles frente.

Pero nada paso, al parecer fue una táctica de distracción, parecía que iban a embestir al pelirrojo pero un minuto antes de chocar ambos Slytherins cambiaron de curso y cada uno entró en un aro, nadie sabía quién de los dos tenía la pelota porque habían estado volando juntos desde el inicio del partido, haciendo pases constantes sólo entre ellos dos.

- Bueno ¿son un equipo o un dúo?- preguntó Hermione un poco molesta, no sabía exactamente por qué.

- Así juegan siempre- respondió Thoedore Nott mientras observaba a los dos cazadores.

- ¿Cómo?¿Como si fueran los únicos dos miembros del equipo?- insistió Hermione con sarcasmo.

- No están jugando solos, aunque así los parezca- explicó el chico ignorando los gritos su alrededor.

- No han soltado la pelota en todo el partido, debería haber reglas contra eso- sugirió Hermione al ver una vez más a Urquhart anotar contra Ron sólo para tener a Vaisey detrás de los aros y listo para recuperar la pelota.

- Weasley está adquiriendo tonos de rojo nunca vistos en la historia- mencionó Theodore Nott con clara diversión.

Hermione buscó al pelirrojo con la mirada y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por el chico, era claro que estaba completamente enojado, los dos cazadores de Slytherin estaban jugando con él y no había nada que pudiera hacer, y eso sólo se pondría peor, su ira iba a ir ascendiendo hasta explotar en algo irracional, posiblemente golpes.

- Vamos Harry- susurró Hermione con ansiedad, Theo volteó a observarla con una ceja en alto.

- Creo que la expresión que ahí va es "vamos Draco"- corrigió el chico, Hermione bufó su incredulidad.

- Malfoy nunca ha ganado contra Harry, es obvio quién va a atrapar la snitch- le recordó Hermione.

- No dejes que te escuchen decir tales sacrilegios- ordenó Theodore refiriéndose a todos los Slytherins que los rodeaban.

- No me preocupo por eso, parece ser que han decidido ignorar mi existencia, están en tal grado de negación que en este momento deben estar pensando que estás hablando solo- declaró Hermione sin preocuparse.

- Es sólo temporal, supe que Malfoy está planeando algo grande- reveló el chico.

- Para Malfoy grande es su coeficiente intelectual, no me preocupa- aseguró la castaña.

Antes de que Theodore pudiera responder, una ola de gritos se escuchó por todo el estadio, Harry Potter había visto la snitch y la seguía toda velocidad con Draco Malfoy a sus espaldas.

Ambos chicos desaparecieron debajo de las gradas, los cazadores de Slytherin aprovecharon la distracción para seguir anotando contra Ron Weasley, cuando Harry salió con la snitch en una mano, Madam Hooch silbó para anunciar el final del partido, la última anotación de Vaisey no se tomó en cuenta y Gryffinfor terminó como vencedor por sólo diez puntos.

- Si gritas y saltas de emoción, te aseguró que vas a terminar en la enfermería- advirtió Theo al ver que Hermione estaba inquieta.

- No soy suicida, voy a felicitar a Harry después- dijo Hermione conteniendo sus ganas de bajar a ver a su amigo.

- Bien, vamos entonces- anunció el chico.

- ¿A dónde?- preguntó Hermione.

- A la sala común, hay "tertulia" oficial después de cada partido, no tienes que ir pero es un buen espectáculo para observar, normalmente yo lo hago desde una esquina oscura- explicó Theo.

- Pero perdieron- argumentó la castaña.

- Así es, qué mejor que bebidas espirituosas para animarlos, es una especia de fiesta en la que todos parecen gritar "al diablo con todo, el quidditch no es tan bueno", es divertida y patética, sobre todo patética, Draco se pone bastante… expresivo, ha sugerido bastantes hechos sobre Potter que desafían las leyes de la naturaleza- reveló el chico.

- No sé, eso no es lo mío, además no creo que sea muy bienvenida- dijo Hermione sintiéndose un poco insegura.

- No creo que quieran preocuparse por ti, ni siquiera tú les podrías arruinar su apoteosis del fracaso- aseguró Theodore.

- Malfoy va a querer desquitarse conmigo- increpó la castaña mientras bajaba de las gradas, iba detrás del chico pretendiendo no conocerlo.

- Eso es un hecho- confesó Theodore mientras se arreglaba su bufanda para que le tapara toda la boca y no fuera obvio que estaba hablando con la chica.

- No estoy segura pero resérvame un rincón junto a tu esquina oscura- pidió la castaña y sin esperar la respuesta del chico se alejó.

Quería encontrar a Harry y felicitarlo antes de decidir entre ir a matar la fiesta de los Slytherins y pasarse horas en la biblioteca esperando a que el ambiente en las mazmorras se calmara.

El problema era cómo encontrar a Harry, sabía que en ese momento se debía encontrar en los vestidores y después se iría con todo el equipo rumbo a la sala de Gryffindor para celebrar su victoria, tendría que interceptarlo en el camino y arriesgarse a confrontar a Ron y Ginny, eso podría terminar mal.

Finalmente se dispuso a esperarlo fuera de los vestidores, así cuando saliera podía distanciarse de Ron y Ginny para ir verla, o podía ignorarla y seguir su camino, esperaba que no hiciera lo último pero sabía que Ron trataría de impedirlo.

Mientras esperaba vio salir a los miembros del equipo de Slytherin, no parecían muy felices, lo cual en realidad no era raro porque los Slytherins nunca parecen felices, al menos no en una forma saludable, pero en esta ocasión era claro que estaban enormemente disgustados, Malfoy estaba argumentando acaloradamente con el capitán quien no parecía muy contento de tener al rubio en la cara.

Hermione no podía escuchar que es lo que discutían, posiblemente Malfoy estaba molesto por las jugadas de los cazadores, o posiblemente estaba molesto con el tal Urquhart por haber sacado a Crabbe del partido, o tal vez lo culpaba por… bueno y a ella que le importaban los disgustos de Malfoy, necesitaba conseguirse una vida social con urgencia, lo poca que tenía había muerto desde su cambio a Slytherin.

Y ahí venían, rumba a ella, debió haber intuido que quedarse a esperar a Harry para felicitarlo por haber ganado contra Slytherin, su nueva casa, no era una muy buena idea, en especial cuando lo iba a hacer enfrente del equipo que debería ser su favorito. Malfoy la había visto y venía con un paso demasiado rápido y con una mirada que hablaba de problemas, detrás de él venían todos los demás jugadores.

Inconscientemente se puso en firmes, levantó la cara, cruzó los brazos y se ubico en su rol de sabelotodo mandona, un Malfoy divertido en su carácter burlón y vejatorio era un asunto relativamente sencillo de manejar, un Malfoy furioso, dispuesto a descargar su ira en inocentes chicas es otra cosa. Ese Malfoy, como cualquier otro hombre, tiende a ser irracional y arrebatado.

- Sangre sucia- siseó el rubio con odio en sus ojos.

Hermione no se molestó en responder.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Draco Malfoy mientras la veía de arriba hacia abajo con obvio disgusto.

- Eso, Malfoy, no es de tu incumbencia-. De todas formas era obvio que estaba esperando a Harry, Malfoy lo sabía, para qué se molestaba en preguntar, sería más rápido que llegara al punto en que insulta y amenaza.

- ¡OH! Pero sí es de mi incumbencia, Gran-ger, ¿estás o no en Slytherin?- preguntó el rubio viendo fijamente a la castaña.

- Malfoy, me cansas, ya dilo- pidió Hermione con obvio aburrimiento sabiendo que eso sólo molestaría más al rubio.

En efecto, dos manchas coloradas aparecieron en las mejillas del chico, apretó su varita y avanzó hacia la castaña, sus dos ojos grises parecían haber adquirido un tono más oscuro. Crabbe y Goyle avanzaron con él pero los otros jugadores se quedaron en su lugar, no parecían dispuestos a intervenir

- ¿Quién te crees que eres asquerosa muggle?- increpó el rubio al tiempo que apuntaba su varita. Le sorprendió un poco que la chica no tuviera todavía su varita en la mano pero eso no le impidió atacar, al ver que su embrujo era neutralizado por un hechizo que la castaña efectuó con su mano se sorprendió y se asustó un poco pero no estaba dispuesto a parar.

Los embrujos del rubio se volvieron rápidos y viciosos pero Hermione los previno a tiempo, hubiera querido petrificar al chico pero estaba demasiado ocupada bloqueando sus hechizos, Goyle sacó su varita haciendo señas a Crabbe para que hiciera lo mismo, Hermione sabía que no sería capaz de enfrentarse a los tres chicos al mismo tiempo, a pesar de que los dos guardaespaldas no eran buenos con la varita la desventaja en número sería insalvable, sólo le quedaba esperar que Harry saliera rápido, si había un momento ideal para que su complejo de héroe se manifestara, era éste.

La ayuda llegó del lugar menos esperado.

Las varitas y de los tres chicos salieron volando de sus manos mientras que la de Hermione salió de su cabello en donde la había usado para detener su semblanza de moño.

- Malfoy no ahora- dijo la fuerte voz del capitán, era la primera vez que Hermione lo escuchaba hablar.

El rubio volteó para confrontar a William Urquhart, se estaba hartando del maldito chico.

– Dame mi varita – ordenó al rubio.

- Dije que ahora no, si lo que quieres es un duelo entonces rétala formalmente- dijo el joven.

Draco titubeó, no estaba seguro de querer entrar a un duelo con la sangre sucia, él era un sangre pura, retar a Granger a un duelo sería como aceptarla como miembro merecedor de la sociedad mágica, eso no lo podía hacer, tendría que negarse, todo sea por mantener la dignidad de las antiguas familias. El hecho de que la chica era más que apta para los embrujos silenciosos y sin varita no tenía nada que ver con su reticencia, nada en absoluto.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Retar a una sangre sucia? Nunca haría eso, soy un Malfoy- argumentó el rubio.

Hermione resistió las ganas de bufar su incredulidad ante la tremenda idiotez del rubio, hubiera querido señalar que estaba confundiendo dignidad con miedo pero eso llevaría a más insultos inútiles.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?¿Atacarla a quemarropa con Potter a unos metros de distancia y Hooche en su oficina? Carajo Malfoy ¿en dónde está tu astucia?- Con eso, el capitán de Slytherin le entregó tres varitas al rubio y se alejó si decir más.

- Esto no ha acabado sangre sucia- advirtió Draco a la castaña antes de irse seguido de sus dos guardaespaldas.

Hermione abrió su boca para llamar a los Slytherins y pedir su varita pero no fue necesario.

- Aquí tienes- le dijo el amigo del capitán, Hermione sabía su nombre gracias a Theodore, era Nathaniel de Vaisey.

- Gracias- dijo la castaña mientras extendía su mano para tomar su varita.

- No que la necesites- agregó el chico viendo la mano derecha de Hermione, tenía en el dedo índice un anillo de platino.

La castaña decidió no comentar y optó por esconder su mano con el pretexto de recogerse un rizo, su pequeña ventaja había sido descubierta, no era magia sin varita, su poder era bueno pero no tanto, para ser capaz de hacer magia de ese nivel necesitaría algunos años de entrenamiento, no, simplemente usaba un sustito de conductor, pocos lo sabían pero la varita no era el único objeto capaz de canalizar el poder mágico, también había pulseras, anillos, bastones, cetros, garfios, espadas, dagas, báculos e incluso guantes, sin embargo esa clase de objetos eran demasiado raros porque ya no había magos que se dedicaran a manufacturarlos.

Vaisey no comentó más y se fue en el mismo rumbo que habían tomado sus compañeros, la castaña no se molestó en acompañarlo con la mirada, un ruido proveniente de los vestidores de Gryffindor llamó su atención, los jugadores apenas salían, parecían contentos y Hermione se sintió ajena e intrusa, hacía unos meses habría estado compartiendo su buen ánimo.

Harry la vio y su grande sonrisa la hizo sentir mejor, eso fue hasta que vio la mirada de Ron, el chico seguía molesto y Hermione supo que, una vez más, le tocaría ser la catarsis de otro adolescente frustrado.

- Tú les dijiste todo lo que sabes de nuestros puntos débiles, admítelo, no te bastó con traicionar a la casa de Gryffindor, también quieres destruir nuestros oportunidades de ganar la copa- reclamó el pelirrojo en cuanto estuvo enfrente de Hermione.

La castaña escondió una mueca de dolor y vergüenza ante el insulto, "traidora", no importaba cuantos fueran sus argumentos o que tan fuerte su lealtad, Ron nunca entendería por qué Hermione había tenido que hacerlo.

Bueno, al menos esta vez no la acusó de dormir con el enemigo, por unos segundos Hermione contempló la idea de darle por su lado al chico y alimentar sus paranoias, algo así como, "sí Ron, es eso exactamente lo que planeo, y es sólo el principio, mi amigo Draco está juntando arañas de todo tipo para poder soltarlas tras de ti, si yo fuera tú, dormiría con un ojo abierto, o dos", afortunadamente Harry interfirió a tiempo.

- Ron, estoy seguro de que Hermione no les está dando información nuestra, fue sólo suerte de su parte- dijo Harry tomando de un brazo al pelirrojo.

- No Harry, no la defiendas, tú siempre estás intentando inventar excusas para justificarla pero la verdad es obvia, _ella _nos traicionó, estoy seguro de que lo ha querido hacer desde hace años, ¿o no te acuerdas de Viktor Krum?- argumentó Ron hablando para todos los miembros del equipo.

Hermione no sabía quién era peor, si Ron o Malfoy, al menos Ron no había sacado su varita pero tal vez eso era porque estaba demasiado ocupado apretando sus puños.

Harry suspiró exasperadamente.

- ¿Por qué no se adelantan todos a la Sala Común?- pidió Harry, desde que la castaña se volviera desertora se había tenido que volver la voz de razón para intentar calamar el temperamento del pelirrojo.

El resto del equipo se alejó sin quejas pero las miradas escépticas y dubitativas dirigidas a Hermione continuaron hasta el último momento. Ron no se molestó en enmascarar su disgusto ni su ira, la mirada helada de Ginny tampoco pasó desapercibida.

Era fácil entender por qué para muchos Hermione era la traidora por antonomasia, era difícil explicar por qué no lo era; si desmenuzamos todo hasta el corazón del asunto, lo único que queda es nuestra esencia, cómo contribuir a una causa sin traicionarnos a nosotros mismos, cómo juzgar a Hermione por salir de Gryffindor y aun así estar dispuesta a morir por la causa justa, hasta qué punto le corresponde a gente como Ron Weasley (alguien que realmente lleva en la esencia de su carácter la facilidad de traicionar y dar la espalda a sus amigos cuando más lo necesitan) juzgar los motivos de una chica que ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de conocer más allá de los temas que tienen en común: Harry y la escuela.

En cuanto Ron y los demás jugadores estuvieron a algunos metros de distancia Hermione se acercó a su amigo y le sonrió ampliamente.

- Quería felicitarte pero creo que no fue una buena idea esperarte sabiendo que saldrías acompañado de Ron- se disculpó la castaña.

- Está bien, ya le dije que no te iba a dejar de hablar pero es difícil para él… de hecho es difícil para todos- y por todos se refería a todos aquellos que ahora tenían que hacer sus tareas sin ayuda.

- Sí, para mi no es exactamente la mejor época de mi vida- admitió Hermione, por su tono Harry dedujo que las cosas iban realmente mal a pesar de que Hermione nunca lo admitiría tan claramente.

- ¿Por qué no regresas?- inquirió el chico con una pequeña esperanza.

Hermione movió los hombros en gesto de indiferencia e incomprensión, ¿por qué no regresaba? Podría hacerlo en cualquier momento, ese había sido el trato con Slytherin, pero esto no era un juego, sí regresaba a Gryffindor sería como admitir derrota frente a los slytherins, no les daría el gusto, estaba librando el preludio de un cambio social, estaba batallando su propia guerra contra el prejuicio y la intolerancia, estaba abriendo el camino para los "sangre sucia" que llegarían detrás de ella, no podía rendirse, ya había tenido que ceder temporalmente en el caso de los elfos, y la verdad los slytherins no eran muy diferentes de los elfos, ambos grupos tenían lavado el cerebro, era hora de impartirles un poco de de sabiduría porque su ignorancia daba pena ajena.


	7. Chapter 7

Nota importante: lo que está en cursivas es de Rowling, de Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal, no es mucho y fue necesario para este capítulo, espero me disculpen por usar así el libro.

Lo que está subrayado es de Nietszche.

El epígrafe es de Charles M. Schulz.

--

7

_In all of mankind's history, there has never been more damage done than by people who "thought they were doing the right thing."_

_(En toda la historia del hombre, nunca ha habido tanto daño como el hecho por hombres que "pensaron que estaban haciendo lo correcto".) _

–_Lucy van Pel a Charlie Brown durante una consulta, Peanuts _

Estaba en una encrucijada, podía sacrificar su torre y salvar a su caballo pero eso sería sólo prolongar lo inevitable, había perdido el juego, se le escaparon varias invariables que debió haber contemplado pero no lo hizo porque puso demasiada importancia en el peón, tratando de coronarlo y llevarlo a la victoria.

- ¿Lo acabamos?- le preguntó su oponente con su característico tono burlón.

Albus Dumbledore se resignó a la inevitable, entregó a su caballo.

- Jaque mate- sentenció Grindelwald.

- Fue un buen juego Gellert- admitió el director de Hogwarts con una breve sonrisa melancólica.

- No tanto, estabas distraído- negó el antiguo mago oscuro.

- Un poco- admitió Albus Dumbledore.

- ¿Y qué te trajo a mi prisión Albus? No esperaba tu visita- dijo Gellert Grindelwald acomodándose en su asiento.

- Es tu cumpleaños- explicó Albus entregándole una caja de madera.- Puros habanos, tus favoritos- le indicó.

- Sabes que nunca he celebrado mi cumpleaños Al, pero agradezco el presente- dijo Gellert tomando entre sus manos la caja de habanos. – Así que dime, ¿cómo va tu más reciente cruzada contra el mal? ¿Es eso lo que te tiene así: viejo y preocupado?- interrogó dejando la caja de puros para la soledad de su celda, Albus no fumaba.

- ¿Recuerdas que te he hablado de Harry y sus dos amigos?- preguntó Albus Dumbledore, al ver el asentimiento de Gellert, continuó – Ha sucedido algo imprevisto, la chica, Hermione Granger, ha sido transferida a Slytherin. Salazar pidió su transferencia y ella aceptó- explicó Albus, su contrariedad al respecto iba implícita, sabía que Gellert la entendería.

- Y lo que te molesta es que no tuviste que hablar con ella para convencerla de que aceptara. La chica no te dio tiempo de manipularla. Hermione Granger no es tuya, y estás viendo finalmente que nunca la tomaste en cuenta más que para ver cómo te serviría a ti y a Harry Potter- adivinó Gellert Grindelwald con una sonrisa, le daba gusto ver que todavía había gente capaz de enviarle hechizos curvos al omnisciente Albus Dumbledore.

- Me preocupa que haya aceptada con tanta facilidad…

- Te preocupa porque al parecer todo este tiempo Harry Potter ha estado en intima convivencia con una serpiente oculta. La serpiente emplumada- interrumpió Gellert a su amigo, rival y conquistador.

- Independientemente de su relación con Harry, me desconcierta que haya tomado una decisión así sin antes haber consultado con…

- Eso es lo que pasa cuando los niños crecen Albus: Aprenden a tomar sus propias decisiones, si la niña ha madurado demasiado rápido el único culpable eres tú, has orquestado la vida de Potter desde que murieron sus padres, pretendías prepararlo para su destino y lo que lograste en el camino fue destruir la inocencia y la ingenuidad gryffindor de su amiga, necesitabas a Hermione Granger para ayudarte a manipular a Potter pero resulta que la señorita de diecisiete años es más de lo que puedes manejar- argumentó Gellert.

- Siempre me he preocupado por el bienestar de todos mis alumnos, es cierto que Harry requiere más de…

- Sí, el niño-que-vivió merece todas las consideraciones, pero ¿y a quién le importa Hermione Granger? ¿A quién le importa lo que sienta o lo que sufra? ¿Y quién la protegerá a ella y a su familia cuando comience la guerra? ¿Le vas a ofrecer la misma consideración que le ofrecerías a la familia muggle de Harry Potter? O ¿La vas a dejar solucionar las cosas ella sola, obligándola a hacer algo drástico como alterar la memoria de sus padres para ponerlos a salvo?- preguntó Gellert, ya sabía cómo funcionaban los planes de Albus Dumbledore, al mago le importaba Hermione Granger pero sólo mientras la chica fuera necesaria para mantener con vida a Harry Potter, no era que Albus fuera un manipulador despiadado por el placer de serlo, era simplemente que sólo Albus tenía la fuerza necesaria para sacrificar a cuántos corderos fueran necesarios para salvar al resto. En la batalla final, el que realmente importaba según la profecía era Harry Potter, era el único indispensable, el imprescindible. Ron Weasley y en especial Hermione Granger debían llevar sobre sus hombros a Harry Potter al final confrontamiento, pero siendo realistas, sólo hasta ahí llagaban sus usos. Albus Dumbledore haría lo que tuviera que hacer para garantizar que el bien prevaleciera sobre el mal, era algo terriblemente admirable.

- El bienestar de Hermione Granger me importa tanto como del Harry Potter o el de cualquier otro de mis alumnos- se defendió Albus Dumbledore con auténtica honestidad.

- Estoy seguro de que sí, Al- admitió Gellert sabiendo que era cierto pero también sabiendo que Albus no veía nada malo en lo que hacía con las vidas de esos mismos alumnos.

- Independientemente de si la chica aceptó ir a Slytherin por cuenta propia o no, estoy seguro de que vas a tener usos para ella- continuó Gellert al ver que Albus no decía nada más.

- Tenía pensado pedirle que vigilara a sus nuevos compañeros, tengo entendido que varios van a tomar la marca esta navidad- admitió Albus Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué no para eso está tu esclavo-espía?- preguntó Gellert refiriéndose a Severus Snape, un hombre al que Albus jamás dejaría vivir en paz, siempre recordándole sus pecados y errores para poder usarlo por medio de sus sentimientos de culpa.

- Él está ocupado en otros asuntos, los niños lo respetan pero lo mantienen a distancia, no sabe exactamente que es lo que pasa en la Sala Común porque los retratos no hablan- explicó Albus haciendo caso omiso de la indirecta de Gellert.

- Entonces vas a hacer de la chica tu espía junior, que inteligente. Pero cómo vas a solucionar el problema de Harry Potter ahora que la voz de razón ya no está con él para evitar que se mate. Tal vez ahora el niño tengo que madurar un año antes de lo planeado ¿no?- dijo Gellert con sarcasmo.

- Veo que el día de hoy no estás en disposición de escucharme, tal vez después de tantos años de encierro, la amargura y el resentimiento han vuelto nuevamente- sugirió Albus cansado de que su antiguo amigo lo estuviera juzgando.

El mago rió de buen humor y miró a su interlocutor con simpatía.

- Albus, yo construí esta prisión, ¿realmente crees que permanezco aquí contra mi voluntad? – le preguntó con burla.

- ¿Y por qué lo haces?- indagó a su vez Albus Dumbledore.

El mago sólo hundió el cuello en un gesto de ignorancia

- Realmente no sé, las razones cambian constantemente, creo que simplemente no tengo usa para la libertad, ¿qué sigue para el hombre que ha estado en la cima del mundo?- preguntó Gellert retóricamente.

- Redención- respondió el director de Hogwarts.

- ¿Vas a empezar con las lecciones de moral?- preguntó Gellert con un gesto de aburrimiento.

- No-. _Como si sirvieran de algo_, pensó Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

- Que bien, porque sería horriblemente hipócrita de tu parte- aseguró Gellert.

- Tú nunca me vas a dejar olvidar mi pasado- dijo Albus Dumbledore suspirando con cansancio.

- Pero si yo soy tu pasado, soy tu creador. Gracias a mí, gracias a que yo me volví oscuro y que me ensucie las manos de sangre, gracias a todo lo que yo soy, tú eres lo que eres, el Gran Mago prócer, el bondadoso y el heroico- terció Gellert.

Albus decidió guardar silencio, no estaba de acuerdo con Gellert pero el que calla otorga.

- Llámame presuntuoso pero estoy seguro de que yo soy lo mejor y peor que te pasó en la vida, a veces pienso que de no haber sido por mí tú ahora serías el emperador del mundo mágico, comandarías sobre los ministros de magia y sobre todas las criaturas mágicas, los muggles sabrían su lugar, habrías conseguido la utopía que soñamos- continuó el convicto.

- Era joven e inconsciente, no sabía el precio ni las consecuencias, jamás habría sido capaz de ejecutar esa utopía- se defendió Albus.

- Hablas como el anciano que hoy eres pero el joven de entonces habría podido conquistar el mundo de haberlo querido- argumentó Gellert.

- Tienes mucha fe mi- sonrió Albus melancólicamente.

- La tenía- admitió Grindelwald.

- Afortunadamente crecí, entendí que el odio y prejuicio destruyen, la sangre nada importa…

- Sabes, eso es de las pocas cosas que molestan, ¿por qué todo practicante de las Artes Oscuras es automáticamente un sangre-pura fanático y racista? A mí jamás me importó la pureza de sangre de los magos y brujas que me seguían ni de los que se me oponían ¿alguna vez te di la impresión de considerarte inferior por ser mestizo?- preguntó Gellert interrumpiendo a Albus.

-Hoy, a no muchos años después de mi levantamiento, los libros de historia me perfilan como un ferviente creyente de la supremacía de sangre pura, parece que a todos se les olvidó que varios de mis soldados caían bajo el calificativo de "sangre sucia", tuve que castigar a varios sangre pura por su fanatismo insostenible, Vladimir Krum pasó a la gloria como un valiente oponente del malvado Grindelwald cuando en realidad no era más que un lacayo que tuve que matar por violar a la hija mestiza de uno de mis comandantes, nunca quise fragmentar nuestra sociedad según la clase de sangre, todo lo contrario, sabía que debíamos unirnos para enfrentar al verdadero enemigo: los muggles- explicó Gellert con cierto entusiasmo y enojo.

- Y Albus déjame decirte algo, yo tenía la razón, los muggles nos están dejando atrás, sus inventos hacen ver nuestras varitas como meras curiosidades obsoletas, cuando se las arreglen para atrapar a uno de nosotros lo van a convertir en rata de laboratorio, nos van a analizar bajo microscopio hasta que encuentren todos nuestro puntos débiles, ni siquiera nuestras maldiciones nos salvarán, nuestro Avada Kedavra sólo puede matar a una persona a la vez, ellos tienen bombas que eliminarían a nuestra raza entera en cuestión de segundos- concluyó Grindelwald, lo único que podía hacer en prisión era leer, en las últimas décadas se había puesto al corriente en cuanto a la vida de los muggles.

- La paranoia no justifica el genocidio- sentenció Albus Dumbledore.

Gellert se hundió en su asiento con resignación molesta, no podía creer como Albus Dumbledore podía ser tan maquiavélico y a la vez tan… bueno o ingenuo.

--

No sabía que es lo que esperaba encontrar cuando entrara pero definitivamente no era lo que en ese momento estaba contemplando.

El lugar estaba casi vacío, sólo había algunos niños de primero y segundo, no había señas de fiesta y Theo no estaba por ningún lado. Hermione pensó en preguntar a algún niño qué había pasado pero decidió no molestarse, los niños parecían muy sumergidos en su plática.

Pensó en dirigirse a la biblioteca pero las mazmorras quedaban bastante lejos de la biblioteca y todos los demás lugares del castillo, el único salón que se encontraba cerca era el de pociones, para llegar a todas las demás clases tenía que caminar mucho y subir bastantes escaleras. Así que finalmente decidió hacer uso del salón de lectura que se encontraba ahí mismo, Malfoy le había dicho que ese salón era privilegio de los verdaderos Slytherins pero eso a Hermione realmente no le importaba.

Desafortunadamente el salón no estaba vacío, en su interior dos chicos parecían estar discutiendo, en cuanto escucharon el sonido de la puerta ambos voltearon y Hermione encontró al ausente Theodore Nott, estaba hablando con William Urquhart.

En cuanto la vieron, ambos chicos se despidieron, Urquhart salió de la sala y Hermione se quedó a solas con Theodore.

- ¿Qué pasa?¿Creí que iba a haber una fiesta?- preguntó Hermione.

- Snape llegó y la terminó, sé que la pasaron a otro lado pero no sé en donde- explicó Theodore.

- ¿Y de que hablaban?- preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

- Nada importante- evadió Theodore, la castaña no insistió pero la sospecha apareció en sus ojos.

- Tengo tarea- anunció el Slytherin.

Hermione lo vio salir de la sala de lectura con una ceja en alto.

- ¿Hermione?- llamó Salazar Slytherin desde su cuadro.

La castaña se volvió a verlo.- ¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó con sequedad, no estaba para escuchar las diatribas de Slytherin.

- ¿Quién ganó?- preguntó Salazar, en realidad no le importaba pero escuchar sobre una victoria de Slytherin sería satisfactorio.

- Gryffindor- respondió Hermione Granger como si fuera obvio.

- El niño Malfoy no es buen buscador- admitió Salazar con disgusto.

- ¿Y por qué no lo sacan del equipo?- preguntó Hermione.

- Su padre es Lucius Malfoy- respondió Salazar, ¿qué no era obvio?

- Y eso qué- preguntó Hermione confundida, para ella Lucius Malfoy no era nada importante.

- Tienen influencia y dinero- respondió Salazar tratando de simplificar las cosas.

Hermione se refrenó de hacer un comentario que sonaría muy Gryffindor.

- ¿Y entonces por qué no ha logrado que me saquen de Slytherin?- preguntó la castaña.

- Porque no puede ir contra mi- respondió el orgulloso Salazar.

- Tú estás muerto- le recordó Hermione confusa.

- Que linda, gracias por recordármelo- dijo Salazar con sarcasmo.

- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero- insistió Hermione.

- Lucius Malfoy no puede hacer nada porque técnicamente es como si yo te hubiera adoptado, imagina que soy una especia de… protector legal- respondió Salazar.

Hermione se quedó pensando en las palabras de Slytherin, no sonaban bien pero no sabía por qué.

- Te quiero mostrar algo- dijo Salazar tratando de cambiar el tema.

- ¿Qué es?- preguntó Hermione.

- Uno de los peores momentos que ha vivido la casa Slytherin, mi casa- respondió Salazar.- Está en el pensadero de la esquina- le indicó Salazar señalando con la mano derecha a lo que se refería, el pensadero estaba pintado en un cuadro pero funcionaba igual que cualquier otro.

La castaña se acercó sospechosamente al retrato del pensadero, nunca había entrado a uno, mucho menos a uno pintado, intrigada, Hermione tocó el cuadro y en seguida sintió una fuerza que la jalaba hacia adentro del cuadro. Era como viajar por traslador.

Cuando todo terminó Hermione miró a su alrededor y reconoció el Gran Comedor, la sala estaba decorada con los colores y el escudo de Slytherin, las mesas estaban llenas pero el banquete aun no comenzaba.

Hermione estaba sentada en la mesa de Slytherin, todos los chicos de la casa parecían contentos e incluso sonreían con satisfacción, no era la media sonrisa perversa que se asocia a todos los slytherins, no eran muecas de satisfacción ante las desgracias de alguien más, eran sonrisas sinceras, orgullosas, complacidas, alegres. Hermione continuó observando y finalmente reconoció que ocasión era, el banquete de despedida de su primer año de Hogwarts.

La castaña buscó desde su lugar entre los alumnos más grandes de Slytherin, encontró a Draco Malfoy y compañía sentados en la otra esquina de la mesa junto a otros niños de primer año, el rubio, al igual que sus compañeros parecía alegre y sonreía ampliamente, estaba platicando animadamente con Blaise Zabini.

En cambio, los alumnos de las demás mesas parecían hastiados con las sonrisas de los slytherins, algunos veían hacía la mesa con rencor y descontento lo cual sólo hacía que las sonrisas de los slytherins se ampliaran.

Hermione encontró al Trío de Gryffindor, Harry acababa de entrar a la sala y rápidamente las murmuraciones empezaron.

- Ahí está Potter- murmuró una voz a la derecha de Hermione.

La castaña volteó y se encontró con Marcus Flint.

- Gracias por señalar lo obvio Marc- dijo la voz de otro chico que estaba sentado a su lado. Hermione no lo recordaba.

Antes de que Marcus Flint pudiera responder, otro chico sentado enfrente interrumpió, Hermione tampoco lo reconoció pero no era raro, en primer año nunca les puso atención a los alumnos de slytherin.

- ¿Creen que sean verdad los rumores?- preguntó el chico a los otros dos slytherins.

Hermione recordaba los rumores a los que se refería el chico, ese primer año mientras Harry se recuperaba en la enfermería de su encuentro con Voldemort toda la escuela había estado especulando sobre lo que hizo el-niño-que-vivió, la verdad era mucho más espectacular de lo que los estudiantes pudieran suponer, el rumor general era que los tres niños de Gryffindor habían entrado al pasillo prohibido para enfrentarse a la bestia que había ahí y que se enfrentaron a varias pruebas pero nadie sabía por qué lo hicieron.

- No sé, tampoco me importa- respondió el mismo chico que le había contestado a Marcus.

- Sólo digo que sería injusto si es que en verdad lo hizo, debería ser expulsado junto a los otros dos, escuché que la niña embrujó al squib, uno de su propia casa, ni siquiera yo hago eso- se quejó el otro chico.

Hermione sólo frunció el ceño al escuchar las críticas, era cierto que había tenido que embrujar a Neville pero las circunstancias habían sido drásticas.

- Yaxley, por Merlín, ¿tienes idea de lo imbécil que te ves hablando de "justicia"? Has vivido en Slytherin por siete años, ¿qué no has aprendido nada?- le reclamó el mismo chico.

Hermione comenzaba a irritarse con él, lástima que no le pudiera decir nada.

- Mira Selwynn perdóname si el favoritismo de Dumbledore me molesta. Desgraciadamente no todos somos tan pasivos como tú- reprochó con sarcasmo el chico llamado Yaxley, Hermione comenzaba a recordar vagamente, Lugh Yaxley.

- No es pasividad, es la realidad y tú eres un imbécil, puedes quejarte todo lo que quieras pero eso no cambia nada- dijo el chico Selwynn, Hermione seguía sin poder recordarlo.

- Al menos les ganamos la Copa de Casas y de Quidditch, y ni siquiera Potter puede hacer algo al respecto, la competencia se cerró y Dumbledore no se atrevería a cambiarla- dijo Marcus.

Hermione comenzó a entender de qué se trataba todo el asunto, qué es lo que Salazar quería que viera. Antes de que los otros chicos pudieran volver a decir algo, Dumbledore comenzó a hablar, Hermione no le puso mucha atención, estaba ocupada viendo a Harry, a Ron y a ella misma, una niña de doce años sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, había un diferencia enorme entre la niña sentada ahí y la chica que ahora era, eran prácticamente dos personas diferentes. La atención de Hermione regresó al frente cuando Dumbledore comenzó a recitar los puntajes.

- _… Bien, tengo entendido que hay que entregar la Copa de Casas y los puntos ganados son: en cuarto lugar Gryffindor con trescientos doce puntos; en tercer lugar Hufflepuff con trescientos cincuenta y dos; Ravenclaw tiene cuatrocientos veintiséis, y Slytherin cuatrocientos setenta y dos_-.

Los aplausos y gritos entusiasmados de los slytherins casi dañaron permanentemente los tímpanos de Hermione, todas las demás casas estaban silenciosas y los veían con disgusto.

Draco Malfoy estaba golpeando fuertemente la mesa con su copa, Hermione vio la cara de Harry al otra lado de la sala y por la expresión de su rostro era obvio que para él, ver la sonrisa de Malfoy _Era_ _una visión repugnante_, pero ahora que Hermione tenía oportunidad de verlo nuevamente, cinco años después de esa noche, ahora que podía observarlo desde una nueva perspectiva, Hermione tenía que admitir que la expresión de Malfoy no era repugnante, ni siquiera era pedante o presumida.

No, la expresión de Malfoy era la de un niño feliz, orgulloso de sí mismo y de su casa, complacido, y no era a costa de Harry o alguien más, ni siquiera estaba viendo hacía la mesa de Gryffindor, no se estaba riendo de alguien más, al contrario, parecía demasiado inmerso en la celebración de su casa como para prestarle atención a cualquier otra cosa. Era una expresión que Hermione no había vuelto a ver en él.

Los slytherins estaban eufóricos pero Hermione sabía lo que seguía, observó cómo Dumbledore veía hacía la mesa de Slytherin y luego volteó hacía Gryffindor con el fantasma de una sonrisa secreta.

- _Sí, sí, bien hecho Slytherin- dijo Dumbledore-. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes deben ser tenidos en cuenta. _

En la mesa de Slytherin la euforia se apagó y las sonrisas se congelaron, las otras tres casas veían expectantes a Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué decías Marcus?- preguntó Selwynn con una mueca de amargura hacia el podio. Marcus Flint no se atrevió a contestar.

Hermione no quería escuchar lo siguiente.

_- Así que –dijo Dumbledore- tengo algunos puntos de última hora para agregar. Déjenme ver. Sí… primero para el señor Ronald Weasley._

El chico sentado al lado de Marcus, Selwynn, rió acerbamente, una burla cínica.

_-… por ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogwarts haya visto en muchos años, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos._

El estrepitoso ruido en la mesa Gryffindor ahogó la indignación de Slytherin, a su lado Hermione podía sentir la irritación de los chicos.

- Fíjate que interesante, "Weasley el mejor jugador de ajedrez" ¿me gustaría saber cuántos torneos ganó y por qué Slytherin no fue invitado a ninguno?- preguntó Selwyn con sarcasmo.

- Que bien me joden, yo gano todo el tiempo en ajedrez y nunca nadie se dignó a darme ni las felicitaciones- comentó otro chico que Hermione reconoció como Adrian Pucey.

- Que vaya y chingue a su putísima madre ese puto anciano hijo de mierda, a mi me quitaron diez puntos por jugar ajedrez en el pasillo y a ese imbécil le dan cincuenta por jugar en el pasillo prohibido- se quejó uno más, Hermione lo reconoció como el buscador de Slytherin de ese año, Terence Higgs.

- ¿"_…que Hogwarts haya visto en muchos años_"?¿Cuándo se dio ese maravilloso espectáculo al que atendió toda la escuela?¿O qué, se supone que por "Hogwarts" debemos entender al cuatro ojos y la sangre sucia?- preguntó una chica de sexto año a la que Hermione no reconoció.

- Juro que si nos quita la Copa voy a hacer algo drástico, esto es un maldito atropello- se quejó otra.

Los comentarios continuaron mientras los Gryffindor celebraban, finalmente el ruido cedió y Dumbledore retomó la palabra.

- _Segundo… a la señorita Hermione Granger… por el uso de la fría lógica al enfrentarse con el fuego, premio a la casa de Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos._

- ¿Fría lógica? Corríjanme si me equivoco pero qué no la fría lógica es una de nuestras especialidades- preguntó la misma chica.

- Es que si la usamos nosotros es malo y perverso pero si la usan ellos es admirable y ganan puntos- contestó el cínico Selwynn.

Los comentarios no siguieron porque Dumbledore continuó con el discurso maldito.

- _Tercero… al señor Harry Potter…por todo su temple y sobresaliente valor, premio a la casa Gryffindor con sesenta puntos _

Tres mesas estallaron en jubiloso estrépito, una mesa estalló en estrepitosa indignación.

- ¡Puta madre! Ya ponle casa - gritó Terence Higgs, sus palabras iban dirigidas a Dumbledore quien estaba ocupado viendo a su favorito con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Hermione no sabía que los Slytherins pudieran ser tan crudos, al parecer el repertorio vulgar de Terence era ilimitado porque continuó con varias expresiones del mismo estilo.

- 50 por jugar ajedrez, 50 por "fría lógica", 60 por "temple y valor", yo pasé los ÉXTASIS con el puntaje más alto, mis calificaciones finales son las mejores de todas las casas y lo único que recibí fue un "bien hecho" de Snape, ni siquiera me escogieron para dar el discurso de despedida- se quejó un chica que hasta entonces no había hablado, su voz estaba llena de resentimiento y odio, Hermione la reconoció desde que apareció en la mesa, era Cliodna Avery, era cierto, ella había salido con las mejores calificaciones de su generación, Hermione lo recordaba porque ese año habían estado juntas en el cuadro de honor, Hermione la mejor de primero y Cliodna la mejor de séptimo.

- Estamos en un empate, apuesto toda la fortuna Flint a que el mamarracho hipócrita hace una última infamia para regalarles la Copa- predijo Adrian Pucey confiado, sabía que estaba en lo correcto y aunque no fuera así de todas formas no estaba apostando _su_ fortuna.

- Por supuesto, es obvio que lo tenía todo planeado de antemano, jamás fue su intención darnos la Copa- dijo Selwynn ya sin cinismo y sin sarcasmo, sin resentimiento y sin odio, la costumbre y el hastío sufrido en Hogwarts terminan en total indiferencia. La hipocresía era cosa de todos los días entre los gryffindors.

El silencio se volvió a hacer en la sala y Dumbledore volvió a hablar.

- _Hay muchos tipos de valentía- dijo sonriendo Dumbledore-. Hay que tener gran coraje para oponerse a nuestros enemigos, pero hace falta el mismo valor para hacerlo con los amigos. Por lo tanto, premio con diez puntos al señor Neville Longbottom._

- ¡Con un demonio! Adrian ponte de pie, te reto a un duelo, a ver si Dumbledore también nos premia- gritó Terence entre los gritos y vítores de Gryffindor.

Viendo nuevamente la escena Hermione podía entender por qué los gryffindors eran especialmente odiados por los slytherins.

- Debo reconocerle al anciano que sí sabe cómo humillar: Longbottom nos acaba de arrebatar la copa- señaló Selwynn, el cinismo otra vez en su voz.

- No sólo eso, sino que esperó el momento ideal, pudo haber cambiado la puntuación hace días, cuando Potter aun estaba en la enfermería, pero no, prefirió esperar para hacerlo un público, final perverso, si no fuera a nuestra costa estaría un poco impresionado- comentó Yaxley.

Pero Yaxley se equivocaba, Dumbledore aún no había terminado, tenía reservado un final espectacular, aplastante.

- _Lo que significa- gritó Dumbledore sobre la salva de aplausos, porque Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban celebrando la derrota de Slytherin-, que hay que hacer un cambio en la decoración. _

Con una sola palmada Dumbledore cambió los adornos del Gran Comedor, ya no eran de color verde y plata sino rojo y dorado; en vez de una orgullosa serpiente un presuntuoso león apreció sobre la mesa de los profesores en dónde Severus Snape le estaba dando la mano y una forzada parodia de media sonrisa a Minerva McGonagall.

- Alguien más tiene las irresistibles ganas de hacer un poco de daño irreparable- preguntó la amarga voz de Cliodna al tiempo que apretaba su varita con la mano izquierda.

- Clio, no te atrevas, ahora no es el momento- le susurró Selwynn tomándola de la mano.

- ¿Y entonces cuándo? Ya estoy harta de esos putos gryffindors- siseó la chica.

- Tranquila- volvió a susurrar el chico.

Para Hermione el cambio era sorprendente, Selwynn parecía cambiar totalmente cuando se dirigía a la chica, abandonaba su sarcasmo y su cinismo, su actitud ya no era de indiferencia y sus ojos azules hasta entonces fríos y severos, parecían volverse cálidos.

- Yo lo siento por los peques- susurró la voz de otra chica, Hermione siguió la dirección en que la chica veía y se encontró con los ojos llorosos de Daphne Greengrass y el rostro pálido y decepcionado de Pansy Parkinson.

- Lo que más me encabrona es que esta vez nuestro triunfo fue honesto, o casi, el niño Malfoy no cuenta, de Slytherin sólo tiene la tradición; ni Marcus, él es un bruto obtuso; ni Selwynn, su esencia Slytherin es añeja, a veces hasta a mi me da miedo; ni Cliodna, ella está en el mismo nivel de Selwynn; ni Crabbe ni Goyle, esos dos paquidermos deberían formar su propia casa en la cocina; ni Montague, él es un zoquete; ni Warrington, él está muy gordo, casi tanto como Crabbe y Goyle pero ellos forman su propia especie de paquidermos; ni Bletchley, él es un mequetrefe sin modales; ni Bole, él es igual de grosero que Bletchley, ni Adrian, él no me tiene respeto- parloteó Terence Higgs ganándose sonrisas, siseos, golpes en el hombro y proyectiles de pan.

- Podría alguien decirle a Malfoy que quite esa cara de idiota, los dos antropoides de Gryffindor se están riendo de él- ordenó Selwynn observando la mesa de Gryffindor con el ceño fruncido.

Sorprendentemente la orden se cumplió, Draco recuperó su eterna compostura arrogante y el gesto de incredulidad y horror que ocasionó las burlas de Harry y Ron se borró de su rostro.

- Bien, no hay nada que hacer aquí, vayámonos a las mazmorras. Que les aproveche el trofeo robado- dijo Selwynn al tiempo que se ponía de pie y ayudaba Cliodna a salir de su asiento.

- Un pequeño maleficio, nadie se va a dar cuenta- le pidió la chica antes de posar su mano sobre el brazo de Selwynn.

- Ahora no Clio, un verdadero Slytherin nunca olvida las ofensas pero sabe que para cobrarlas necesita medir su tiempo y crearse las circunstancias adecuadas- le dijo suavemente el Slytherin tomándola de la cintura.

Hermione vio a la pareja encabezar la larga fila de Slytherins que salían del Gran Comedor, sus platos se quedaron limpios y los platillos de comida intactos.

- Honestamente comienzo a hartarme de esta puta escuela y de esos idiotas _"holier than thou"_ gryffindors, se creen la caca de Merlín- una vez más Terence con el lenguaje creativo.

Hermione los vio salir y después volteó hacia las otras mesas, todos seguían celebrando y había una gran fila esperando a felicitar al trío y a Neville, nadie parecía haberse percatado de que la mesa de Slytherin estaba vacía, Hermione no sabía si quedarse a ver las celebraciones o seguir a los slytherins pero antes de que pudiera decidir el ambiente comenzó a cambiar y el gran comedor despareció para dar lugar a la oficina de Albus Dumbledore.

- ¿Quieres explicarme qué fue eso?- exclamó la fuerte voz de Severus Snape desde la puerta de la oficina.

- Severus, adelante ¿te refieres a la Copa de Casas?- le preguntó Albus Dumbledore al maestro de pociones con un poco de confusión.

- Sí, ¿era necesario que los humillaras?- reclamó el jefe de Slytherin.

- Vamos Severus, estás siendo extremista, no fue deliberado, sólo quería recompensar el esfuerzo de Harry- se defendió el director de Hogwarts con honestidad.

- ¿Recompensar el esfuerzo? ¿Tú crees que soy idiota? Sé que todo lo tenías planeado, ese niño no va al baño sin que tú te enteres, ¡carajo, dudo que alguien en esta escuela esté libre de tu vigilancia! La Piedra Filosofal nunca estuvo en peligro, siempre estuviste al tanto de Quirrel, mandaste a los tres mocosos deliberadamente al pasillo prohibido, manejas al niño como títere, lo envías a romper reglas, a arriesgar la vida de sus amigos y luego lo recompensas por caer en tus trampas, ¡a costa de _mis _alumnos!- declaró Severus Snape con ira.

- ¡Severus! Es necesario que Harry comience a prepararse para lo que ha de afrontar algún día- explicó el anciano.

- Por mí puedes mandar a Potter a enfrentar dragones si tú quieres, organízale un duelo con mortífagos si eso sirve de algo… Pero no lo recompenses a costa de Slytherin- dijo Severus Snape con rencor, sabía que no importaba cuanto se quejara, Dumbledore no rectificaría en sus planes para Harry Potter, era frustrante, el anciano estaba delegando poder y responsabilidad en un niño inseguro e ingenuo, Severus entendía la necesidad de comenzar a "prepararlo" pero no estaba de acuerdo con los medios ni los métodos, sabía que Lily Evans tampoco lo habría estado, ninguna madre permitiría que su hijo fuera usado de tal forma, Dumbledore tenía suerte de que el niño Potter no tuviera guardianes, nadie que estuviera dispuesto a cuestionar los métodos del gran prócer.

- ¿No crees justo que Harry y sus amigos fueran recompensados por haberse enfrentado a esas pruebas? La señorita Granger logró pasar la tuya, eso debió haberte impresionado- dijo Dumbledore con un centelleo en sus ojos azules.

El jefe de Slytherin sólo respiró profundamente tratando de calmar su ira.

- ¡Ay, por favor! Hice esa prueba tan fácil como tú "sugeriste" y ¿por qué han de ser recompensados?¿Por caer en tus trampas?¿Por haber actuado exactamente como tú querías?¿Debemos recompensarlos por romper la reglas?¿Debemos premiar esta monumental muestra de impulsividad y desacato?¿Debemos, no sólo tolerar, sino respaldar y fomentar sus juegos de detectives?¿Qué va a pasar cuándo el niño se te salga de las manos?¿Qué va a pasar cuando vaya a otra misión suicida como la de ahora pero esta vez sin tu respaldo?- preguntó el maestro de pociones tratando de modular su voz.

- Severus trata de comprender, Harry necesita sentir que todo su esfuerzo es remunerado, que pelear por el bien nunca es en vano, debe mantener su fe en el bien y confianza en que tarde o temprano se hace justicia, hubiera sido muy difícil para él ver a Gryffindor perder, hubiera pensado que fue por su culpa- explicó Albus Dumbledore.

- Pues hubiera estado bien porque ¿adivina qué? Fue su culpa. Potter menos que nadie es el que necesita de "creer en el bien", el sacrificio de Lily es más que suficiente para salvar el alma de ese niño no importa por cuánta oscuridad tenga que atravesar ni contra cuántos magos negros tenga que luchar, son los míos los que corren el peligro de perderse, espero que no te sorprendas cuando te enfrentes a ellos en el campo de batalla- comentó el profesor refiriéndose a sus alumnos de Slytherin.

Antes de que el director pudiera decir más, Severus se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta, en el último minuto se volteó para ver a Dumbledore.

- Sigue aplaudiendo su "_temple y sobresaliente valor_" y un día ese niño va a hacer algo irreparable- el maestro abrió la puerta de la oficina. – Ah, y la próxima vez dales una medalla servicios a la escuela, dale al niño otra Nimbus 2000, dale más juguetes, ¡Dale una maldita Medalla de Merlín!... Pero no le des el trofeo que mis alumnos se ganaron- dijo Severus sin voltear a ver al anciano.

- Severus, a Slytherin no le vendría mal un poco de humildad, además ambos sabemos que su forma de acumular puntos no es exactamente justa- dijo Albus en un último intento de placar a su maestro de pociones.

- ¿Te atreves a hablar de _justicia_?- preguntó Severus con infinita incredulidad- ¿Tú?- al ver esos imperturbables ojos azules Severus Snape río como si por fin hubiera encontrado algo que había estado intentado comprender por años- Realmente lo crees así ¿verdad?- le preguntó con un tono de asombro, Albus Dumbledore sólo lo miró confundido, Severus volvió a reír con amargura al tiempo que agitaba la cabeza en un gesto de lástima por el anciano, finalmente lo vio a los ojos.

- Tal vez la "justicia" no esté nunca presente en las acciones de nosotros los slytherins, pero te aseguro que tampoco lo está en las de ustedes, tu doble moral es vergonzosa: "Quod licet Iovi, non licet bovi"- dijo Severus dejando sus palabras en el aire, era algo indignante pero a la vez divertido y patético, siempre había sabido que Albus Dumbledore era parcial pero jamás se imaginó que llegaría al punto de despotismo intransigente, ahora finalmente lo comprendía, Dumbledore honestamente creía que había hecho lo "justo" y correcto, no veía nada malo en arrebatarle a Slytherin la Copa para regalársela a Harry Potter, Severus ya no sabía ni cómo reaccionar ante esta verdad y se preguntó si lo mismo pasaba con todos los gryffindors, ¿acaso todos creían la misma delusión?: Gryffindor es la casa de los moralmente buenos, X es Gryffindor, por lo tanto X y todo lo que x haga es bueno. Cuando se trata de compararse con Slytherin todo lo que Gryffindor hace es naturalmente "correcto" simplemente por es sólo hecho de tratarse de Gryffindor, en cambio si Slytherin hace lo mismo seguramente se trata de algo malévolo e injusto. "Slytherin" y "Gryffindor" eran dos conceptos construidos en base a al proceso histórico "oficial", una metáfora de "malo" y "bueno", se necesitaría un verdadero proceso de deconstrucción para terminar con los conceptos cliché.

- Contéstame algo- pidió Severus como último favor- Si hubiera ganado Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff en vez de Slytherin, ¿habrías hecho lo mismo?-.

Dumbledore abrió la boca para responder pero ninguna palabra salió, la luz de sus ojos azules desapareció y fue incapaz de responder.

Severus esperó pocos segundos pero finalmente salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, no era necesario escuchar la respuesta, la sabía de antemano.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera comenzar a reflexionar en las palabras de su maestro de pociones sintió que su mente comenzaba a dar vueltas y supo que en unos momentos estaría de vuelta en la sala de lectura.

- ¿Y bien?- le preguntó Salazar con una breve sonrisa.

Hermione permaneció en silencio tratando de decidir cómo se sentía.

- Albus Dumbledore siempre me ha fascinado ¿sabes? Lo he tenido en la mira desde que estaba en Hogwarts, tiene la superficie Gryffindor pero su profundidad es Slytherin, de hecho tú te pareces mucho a él cuando era adolescente, ambos tienen su propio código moral y son bastante arteros cuando lo desean- comentó Salazar contemplando a la chica,- el problema de Albus es que forma un plan con un objetivo en mente y eso es todo lo que ve, todo lo que le importa es alcanzar ese objetivo, y en realidad eso no tiene nada de malo, de hecho es bastante admirable pero el anciano no sabe cómo guardarse la espalda, en su camino deja muchas cosas al azar esperando lo mejor y cuando finalmente llega a su objetivo un nuevo mal le acecha la espalda, uno que probablemente él mismo creó o que al menos pudo haber evitado.

-No me gustaría estar en su posición, se ha auto-asignado la misión de "salvar" al mundo mágico de "las fuerzas del mal" y, sin saberlo, en el camino se ha convertido en eso contra lo que siempre ha peleado: Und wenn du lange in einen Abgrund blickst, blickt der Abgrund auch in dich hinein: y cuando miras demasiado tiempo un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti_._-

- Dumbledore no es malo- de eso, Hermione sintió que sí podía estar segura.

- Ese el problema con estos grandes hombres, no pueden ser juzgados con adjetivos tan simples, sus méritos y cualidades son tan grandes y significativos que no es extraño que sus faltas también lo sean, entre más se elevan más fuerte es su caída. Tal vez no sea malo pero tampoco es bueno- argumentó Salazar.

Hermione se dejó caer en un sillón de la sala, ya no sabía ni que pensar, las cosas en Gryffindor habían parecido tan simples, todo había estado tan claro, tan delimitado, Gryffindor: blanco; Slytherin: negro, ahora todo se había complicado, nada es absoluto.

--

--

--

Notas:

Perdón por la larga ausencia, no me van a creer pero he estado trabajando en esta historia más que en todas las otras, llegué a tener cuarenta y cinco mil palabras de posibles capítulos y escenas que simplemente no quedaban, es la historia que más problemas me ha dado.

En fin, espero que el hiatus forzado no se me vuelva a presentar. Espero que estos dos capítulos sirvan para intentar redimirme.

Muchas gracias o todas las que me han dejado sus reviews, realmente se agradecen, si no fuera por ustedes tal vez habría mandado esta historia muy, muy lejos.


	8. Chapter 8

8

_Fuerza Pársel__ (Parsel Force)__  
En la entrevista de televisión __"J.K. Rowling: Harry Potter and me"__, emitida en la BBC, Rowling aparecía mostrando los borradores de los libros de Harry Potter. Las cajas estaban etiquetadas, y una de ellas mostraba una serpiente amarilla con la inscripción "Parsel Force" (Fuerza Pársel) en ella._

_La etiqueta era simple decoración y no tiene relevancia en los libros._

_eldiccionario . org_

El grupo de cinco se reunía una vez a la semana en una de las tantas habitaciones secretas que había en las mazmorras, eran parte de una sociedad que había sido creada por el titán Ofión y por su esposa Eurínome antes de que Cronos y Rea los derrocaran de sus tronos, la sociedad había estado bajo amenaza de perderse en distintas ocasiones, la más reciente había sido por culpa de los Gaunt, una familia que había perdido el respeto de las serpientes, sólo hasta hacía algunas generaciones había resurgido con fuerza gracias al esfuerzo de otros descendientes indirectos que estaban unidos por su facultad para hablar Pársel.

Fuerza Pársel.

Siglos atrás las posiciones en el grupo habían sido hereditarias, y de cierta forma lo seguían siendo pero la admisión era mucho más estricta, aunque era un requisito indispensable saber hablar con las serpientes, el hablar Pársel no garantizaba un puesto en el grupo, como había quedado demostrado con Tom Ryddle y su contraparte, Harry Potter, ambos hablaban Pársel pero ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de lo que eso significaba realmente.

Los actuales miembros superaban la docena pero sólo cinco eran alumnos de Hogwarts, el resto ya se había graduado y algunos incluso ya eran miembros del Wizengamont, la Fuerza Pársel no tenía edad, era en muchos sentidos, lo que los muggles llamarían una sociedad secreta, con énfasis en "secreta", nadie fuera del grupo sabía de su existencia, y a veces ni siquiera los mismos miembros sabían qué es lo que hacía la sociedad.

Las nuevas admisiones eran raras, en especial cuando el aspirante venía recomendado por el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin.

- Obviamente debe saber algo que nosotros no- dijo Nathaniel de Vaisey desde su lugar en uno de los sillones que había en el salón.

- Pero no pueden pedirnos algo así sin darnos antes una explicación- se quejó William Urquhart, su voz recia y profunda resonando por todo el salón.

- Ya lo hicieron- le recordó Adrian Pucey al quejumbroso chico.

Theodore Nott asintió. -Tú mismo escuchaste a Slytherin.

Urquhart volteó a fulminar con la mirada a los chicos. – Obviamente, ya sé todo eso.

- No lo parece- musitó Adrian tentando su suerte.

William Urquhart observó especulativamente a Adrian, como tratando de decidir si sería más satisfactorio usar sus puños o su varita para enseñarle una lección.

Adrian no bajó la mirada y Nathaniel tuvo que intervenir.

- Lo importante es llegar a un acuerdo- dijo Nathaniel con una voz conciliadora, la animosidad entre William Urquhart y el resto de los chicos era algo frecuente. – Liam, yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, es absurdo que nos pidan algo así sin decirnos por qué, pero en realidad no tenemos opción, vamos a tener que hacerlo como lo hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora, cuidarle la espalda a Hermione Granger y comenzar a acercarnos a ella, creo que eso va a ser fácil, Theo ya es su amigo- concluyó el Slytherin.

William Urquhart se olvidó de Adrian y clavó su oscura mirada en los ojos cafés de Theodore Nott.

- Nott, dinos todo lo que sepas de ella- ordenó William con autoridad.

- No le hables como si fuera tu criado- reclamó Adrian por el puro gusto de intentar hacer que William explotara, tan sólo por el gusto de verlo reaccionar de algún modo, en los años que lo conocía, lo único que Adrian había logrado obtener de William habían sido miradas asesinas, actitud desdeñosa y comentarios sarcásticos.

Theodore y Nathaniel intercambiaron una mirada de aburrimiento, Adrian era un chico relajado que nunca se tomaba las cosas en serio, era parrandero y bromista, en cambio William era serio y siempre parecía estar malhumorado, era sarcástico y criticón cuando tenía que interactuar con los demás, en la escuela simplemente era indiferente a todo, nada lo tocaba, normalmente ni siquiera podía tomarse la molestia de enojarse con los demás miembros de Slytherin que hacían quedar a la casa en continuo ridículo, cuando Draco Malfoy se ponía en vergüenza frente a todo el cuerpo estudiantil lo único que William hacía era maldecir al chico con desidia, era como si simplemente no pudiera encontrar una razón válida para interesarse por las cosas; su único amigo era Nathaniel de Vaisey.

- Nott- insistió William ignorando a Adrian.

Theodore observó a William Urquhart tratando de pensar en lo que iba a decir, normalmente no le gustaba acatar órdenes pero conocía lo suficiente a William para saber que el chico simplemente no podía expresarse de forma diferente, no ordenaba porque se sintiera por encima de los demás sino sencillamente porque no se podía tomar la molestia de decir más de lo necesario, de afectar su voz con tonos de petición o agradecimiento.

- Es hipócrita, manipuladora, brillante pero insegura, encaja en el perfil del genio malvado, vive bajo su propio código moral, sentenciosa, inmisericorde con los que no tuvieron la misma suerte de ser tan perfectos como ella, a veces depende de la validación de los demás, sumisa con sus dos amigos, le tiene miedo a la alienación, despiadada, vengativa, hipócrita- dijo Theodore tratando de resumir en pocas palabras el carácter de Hermione Granger.

- Como muchas mentes geniales antes que ella, en primer grado sufrió el escarnio de las masas mediocres como Ron Weasley, Potter y Malfoy, todavía muchos la odian porque es brillante y lo demuestra- concluyó Theodore, después sonrió - ¿mencioné que es hipócrita?

- Sí, pero hipócritas son todos los Gryffindors, así que eso es obvio- dijo Adrian con una sonrisa de lado.

- Jóvenes- saludó una voz que todos conocían perfectamente, sólo había un cuadro en el salón y era el retrato de Salazar Slytherin. – Estaba en la Sala de Lectura cuando me llegó el eco de sus voces, ¿discutían sobre mi pequeña aprendiz de Slytherin?- preguntó Salazar con una sonrisa de lado.

- ¿Qué quieres con ella, Salazar?- preguntó William Urquhart con curiosidad que no pudo ocultar y que sorprendió a los demás chicos, ¿William Urquhart interesándose por algo?

- Eso, caballeros, lo van a saber a su debido tiempo, por el momento ustedes tienen indicaciones del Ophis, eso debería ser suficiente- les recordó Salazar su deber como miembros de la Fuerza Pársel.

- Es lo mismo que yo digo, limitémonos a hacer lo que nos dijeron, cuidar que los demás no la ataquen por la espalda- dijo Adrian.

- No voy a seguir jugando a ser su maldito guardaespaldas sin una buena razón- se quejó William con ira.

- Tienes una orden, esa es tu razón- dijo Salazar. – Y lo han estado haciendo bien hasta el momento, Hermione no siquiera se ha dado cuenta.

- ¿Lo ves? Realmente quieres a alguien tan inobservante entre nosotros, por lo que nos ha dicho Nott, la niña no tiene nada de especial- comentó William, su ira en ascenso.

- ¿Y tú sí? Al menos Granger es inteligente- dijo Adrian con sarcasmo.

William se puso de pie y avanzó hasta Adrian con grandes zancadas.

- Si me sigues buscando, Pucey, te vas a arrepentir- amenazó William.

Adrian sonrió emocionado y también se puso de pie, al fin, animación de un objeto inanimado, en ese momento William Urquhart hasta parecía un ser de sangre caliente.

- No te tengo miedo… Liam- era una verdadera estupidez de parte de Adrian el haber usado el nombre que sólo Nathaniel podía usar, era una burla, y Urquhart detestaba que se burlaran de él.

Nathaniel de Vaisey se apresuró hacia los dos chicos antes de que William dejara caer su puño sobre el rostro de Adrian pero llegó demasiado tarde.

- ¡Jóvenes!- gritó Salazar tratando de poner orden entre los revoltosos, ya habían sacado sus varitas.

A pesar de que tenía la boca ensangrentada y su labio se comenzaba a hinchar, Adrian no podía borrarse la sonrisa de satisfacción y apenas tuvo tiempo de defenderse de las maldiciones de Urquhart.

Molesto con los chicos y con Theodore que simplemente se limitó a observar el duelo, Nathaniel desarmó a Adrian y a William y los inmovilizó en lados opuestos del salón.

- Suficiente- dijo Nathaniel de Vaisey con una voz de mando que pocas veces usaba.

Adrian no dejaba de dejar escapar risitas y burlas por lo que Vaisey tuvo que silenciarlo, William se quedó en su lugar viendo con ojos relampagueantes a su amigo.

- Pucey, es la última vez que te salvo- advirtió Vaisey al chico y después volteó a enfrentar a su amigo, - y tú William… cierra los ojos que vas a espantar a Theo- ordenó al ver la dura mirada en el rostro de Urquhart.

- Bien, caballeros… o bestias, según sea el caso- dijo Salazar viendo de reojo a William y luego a Adrian, - Como les decía, ustedes saben qué hacer con Hermione Granger, estoy de acuerdo con lo que Theo dijo sobre ella, es cierto que es hipócrita pero su magia es poderosa y su mente es admirable, creo que eso es suficiente para perdonarle su inestabilidad ética para juzgar a los demás- dijo Salazar.

- A mi no me molesta ninguna de esas características siempre y cuando Granger esté consciente de ellas- dijo Nathaniel, lo que más odiaba era un Gryffindor hipócrita que se creyera la virtud encarnada.

- Sí, ese es mi mayor problema con los Gryffindors, no están conscientes de su hipocresía, honestamente creen ser el epítome de justicia y honestidad, no saben que en realidad son unos descarados sicofantes- concordó Theodore.

- Nott tiene razón, no es sólo que sean hipócritas sino que también son estúpidos- comentó William desde su lugar.

- Bueno pero eso ya va implícito en "Gryffindor", sería un pleonasmo decir "Gryffindor estúpido"- argumentó Adrian sabiamente después de hacerle señas a Vaisey para que lo dejara expresar sus brillantes ideas.

- Granger sabe que tiene una doble moral, lo malo es que siempre tiene argumentos para excusar su comportamiento hipócrita- dijo Theo.

- Yo no creo que sea hipócrita, al menos no tanto como el resto, y tampoco puedo creer que Hermione Granger sea despiadada y vengativa, no sé qué diablos hace en Slytherin- dijo Adrian tratando de mover sus brazos.

- ¿No? Recapitulemos…- comenzó Salazar- En primer grado violó al menos la mitad de las reglas que durante todo el año había exigido que los demás respetaran y agredió a un compañero de casa cuando intentó detenerla, condena la violencia pero golpeó a Draco Malfoy en tercer grado aun cuando él no hizo nada fuera de lo normal para provocarla, ni siquiera la insultó a ella; pretende tener respeto por la autoridad de los maestros y exige lo mismo de los demás, pero a lo largo de sus años en Hogwarts, ha embrujado y ha puesto en peligro la vida de sus profesores, a Snape le prendió fuego, lo embrujó y le robó, a Umbridge la aventó a los centauros, en fin, rompe las reglas cuando le estorban, hace todo lo que le exige _no hacer_ a los demás, cree que porque tiene una razón "justa" todo le está permitido.

- Y si chantajear a una periodista y privarla de su fuente de ingresos sólo porque dicha periodista no estaba haciendo nada más que su trabajo de reportera amarillista no es ser despiadada entonces no se qué es, muchos magos y brujas han hablado de lo mucho que les gustaría hacer que Rita Skeeter pagara por todas las mentiras y escándalos que ha publicado pero sólo Hermione Granger fue capaz de cruzar la línea entre palabras y acciones, le hizo la vida imposible a Skeeter y sólo hasta que tuvo un uso para ella le permitió vivir nuevamente; y claro que es vengativa, no sólo eso, es escéptica, no se confía de nadie, no importa lo que digan sus detractores, Hermione no es ingenua ni inocente, desconfiaría hasta de sus padres, cuando creó el contrato que firmaron los miembros del "Ejército de Dumbledore" lo hizo con la firme idea en mente de que alguien la iba a traicionar, creo que no necesito decirles que la señorita Edgombe de Ravenclaw todavía lleva sobre el rostro el estigma impuesto por Hermione Granger- concluyó Salazar Slytherin con un tono que delataba el respeto que tenía por los métodos retorcidos de la castaña neo Slytherin, lo admirable era que todos en la escuela se dejaban llevar por la apariencia y la reputación de Hermione, la creían una empollona y tímida niña incapaz de atreverse a romper las reglas cuando en realidad la chica no tenía problemas para romperlas, pisarlas, y hacerlas trizas, no sólo las reglas sino las leyes, en realidad, Hermione era más Slytherin que el resto de los slytherins.

- O sea que básicamente es un Dumbledore en entrenamiento- resumió Nathaniel de Vaisey con un gesto de disgusto.

- No tan egocéntrica en el aspecto moral, yo la imagino más bien como Tom Ryddle en su juventud- dijo Salazar pensativamente.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó William viendo al retrato con sospecha, ¿realmente querían una versión femenina de Tom Ryddle entre ellos?

- No es nada que deba preocuparnos- se apresuró a decir Salazar al ver las miradas de sus discípulos, - me refiero a que es inteligente y talentosa, lo mismo se podía decir de Tom Ryddle en su época, no sólo eso sino que ambos tienen un exceso de confianza en la razón, creen que todo lo que vale la pena saber puede aprenderse en un libro; y ambos son expertos impostores, Ryddle aparentaba inocencia y carisma de forma consciente, sabía lo que hacía; Granger aparente inocencia y honestidad pero no sé si lo hace de forma consciente o inconsciente, sin embargo ella no está carente de emociones Gryffindors lo cual templa la perversidad que conlleva su racionalidad, yo diría que es peligro en potencia, brillante pero peligrosa- explicó Salazar.

- Como siempre, no es el barbarismo ni la maldad lo que nos debería preocupar, así como el Holocausto fue el producto de mentes brillantes, también el odio de Ryddle fue el producto de una fría lógica, así como las SS fueron una élite cultural, también los mortífagos más cercanos a Ryddle poseen una educación de primer nivel, frecuentemente se cree que el odio y la guerra nacen por ignorancia, yo diría que es más bien lo contrario- agregó Salazar. – No por nada las guerras del mundo mágico se gestan en Slytherin.

- O sea, básicamente la única diferencia entre Hermione Granger y Tom Ryddle es que ella no es una psicópata- concluyó Nathaniel de Vaisey.

- Ryddle será todo lo perverso y psicópata que tú quieras pero su política tiene cierto mérito- Urquhart ignoró las miradas escépticas de los chicos y continuó – es su figura lo que mantiene a la sociedad a flote…

- La mantiene dividida- interrumpió Theodore.

- No, no es cierto, la sociedad estaba dividida desde antes de que Ryddle llegara a Hogwarts, lo único que él hizo fue explotar esa debilidad de nuestro ancestros… pero a lo que me refiero es a que Ryddle es la fuerza que mantiene en movimiento nuestra cultura y nuestra forma de vida, a los dos bandos les ha dado una razón para concentrarse en lo que es importante: la magia… claro, los bandos son opuestos y no parece posible una reconciliación pero si dejamos que Gryffindor se lleve la victoria total, vamos a enfrentarnos a la aniquilación sistémica de nuestra cultura y de nuestra forma de vida, seguirá habiendo magia, pero el Mundo Mágico va a terminar, va a llegar a su fin lentamente, va a languidecer, una sociedad unipolar no puede sobrevivir sin autodestruirse, miren a los muggles, con el triunfo total del capitalismo después de la caída de la URSS, ahora están en el umbral del colapso, es cuestión de décadas para que…

- Los muggles han comenzado a colapsarse desde 1914- se quejó Vaisey con despreció, comparadas con las continuas guerras muggles, las disputas en el Mundo Mágico parecían meras reyertas infantiles.

- Cierto, pero han sido increíblemente innovadores, han crecido más en este último siglo que en todos los anteriores, al menos tecnológica y científicamente. Esa bipolaridad entre socialismo y capitalismo, las precarias alianzas, la diversidad de totalitarismos… todo ese caos impulsado por la inquebrantable animosidad de todos contra todos, eso es lo que los ha hecho avanzar tan rápidamente… la victoria final de Estados Unidos y de su capitalismo es lo que los va precipitar a la crisis total, así como aquí, la victoria final de los Gryffindors y su "justicia" es lo que nos va a precipitar a una desintegración, a una perdida de nuestra cultura mágica, con la mitad de los patriarcas en Azkaban y la otra mitad sentada lánguidamente en el Wizengamont, creyendo que todo sigue siendo igual que antes ¿quién va a tomar las riendas? ¿Potter? Él no es nada más que un niño lloricón y falto de entendimiento, el pobre no sabría ni por donde empezar para evitar que la inflación se vaya a las nubes cuando los del bando perdedor retiren sus acciones de Gringotts y cierren sus empresas. ¿Los Weasley? ¿Esos traidores que ni siquiera saben lo que significa ser mago? ¿Los sangre sucia? ¿Granger? No es una cuestión de sangre ni raza, no los considero inadecuados por su sangre sino por su cultura, es como pedirle a un pingüino de la Antártida que gobierne sobre las hienas del Serengueti- declaró Urquhart con su profunda voz.

Adrian miró a los chicos con aburrimiento.

- Me das asco Urquhart, creo que sabes más sobre el mundo muggle que los mismos muggles- se quejó Adrian.

- Conoce a tu enemigo- fue la única defensa de William Urquhart, sólo Nathaniel sabía que Urquhart había llevado una educación muggle.

- ¿Ves? Realmente no podemos llegar a ningún tipo de solución si sigues pensando así, los muggles no son enemigos- dijo Theodore.

- Pues ciertamente no son amigos, son una amenaza, no sólo para nosotros sino para ellos mismos y para todo el planeta, la forma en que contaminan y exterminan la naturaleza es escabrosa, son una bomba de tiempo que va a engullir a nuestro mundo cuando finalmente explote- dijo Urquhart.

- Suenas como ellos- acusó Theodore refiriéndose a los mortífagos.

- Creo que nos estamos desviando del tema, la cuestión es ¿invitamos a Hermione Granger a nuestras sesiones, sí o no?- preguntó Vaisey.

Urquhart los miró con molestia pero finalmente su mirada dio lugar a la desidia. -La única objeción que yo tengo es que es la lacaya de Potter- dijo finalmente.

- Aparte de mí, nadie es perfecto, le podemos perdonar ese detalle si no intenta moralizarnos- anunció Adrian examinándose la cutícula de las uñas.

Todos sabían cuál era la opinión de Theodore, el único que faltaba era Nathaniel de Vaisey, el chico tenía una expresión pensativa en el rostro.

- No depende de nosotros, la orden ya fue dada, sea lo que sea que Salazar quiere con ella, nosotros tenemos que hacer lo que nos toca- dijo Vaisey, Salazar lo miró contemplativamente desde su retrato.

- No necesariamente, la orden fue cuidar que los demás no la atacaran y extenderle una invitación para las grandes reuniones, no nos pidieron que la incluyéramos en nuestras sesiones privadas- dijo William astutamente.

- Hermione jamás va aceptar asistir a una reunión secreta de Slytherins, va a creer que somos mortífagos- dijo Theodore.

- Exacto, pero nuestro trabajo no es ganarnos su confianza- dijo William con una sonrisa retorcida.

- Ahora lo es- aclaró Salazar al grupo de chicos antes de desaparecer de su retrato.

- Libérame, Nathaniel- ordenó William en cuanto Salazar hubo dejado su retrato.

Vaisey agitó su varita y tanto William como Adrian pudieron moverse nuevamente, antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera regresar a los ataques la puerta del salón se abrió estrepitosamente.

- Víboras, no lloren más, ya estoy aquí- gritó una voz irrumpiendo en el salón.

Terence Higgs.

Adrian Pucey se levantó a saludarlo casi con alegría, casi, jamás se rebajaría a alegrarse por el regreso del tarado de Higgs.

- ¡Véanlo, el niño ya es todo un hombre!- exclamó Adrian con burla al tiempo que le daba fuertes palmadas a Terence en la espalda.

Terence acababa de regresar de su Ritual de Paso, oficialmente y a ojos de la Fuerza Pársel y algunos otros magos que aun comprendían la importancia de los rituales, Terence ya era un mago adulto, ya estaba listo para casarse, para ser padre, para ser patriarca, para hacer la guerra, para matar. Para ser Artista Oscuro si lo deseara y si tuviera la aptitud.

- Imbécil, estaba seguro de que no te iba a volver a ver- confesó Adrian con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y cediendo a la tentación de abrazar a Terence, el rito no era meramente ceremonial, era una tradición arcaica que se mantenía viva gracias a algunas familias tradicionales de Slytherin, era uno de los cuatro rituales más importantes en la vida de un mago pero sólo pocos se atrevían a hacerlo porque la muerte era tan sólo una de las consecuencias más leves si es que el mago no salía triunfador de las pruebas, por eso incluso la mayoría de las familias Slytherins habían dejado de practicarlo, estaban sacrificando sus tradiciones a favor de su comodidad, estaban olvidando, estaban muriendo.

- Casi me quedo a la mitad, en la Prueba de Carne…

- Higgs, cállate- ordenó William Urquhart, lo que acontecía en las pruebas era privado y no se podía discutir en presencia de los que todavía no pasaban por el Rito, en el grupo todavía faltaba Theodore.

- Urquhart, no molestes- terció Adrian ansioso por escuchar algunos detalles sobre las pruebas, él había pasadr por el Rito unos meses antes.

- Pucey, no sudes, si Higgs pudo pasar su Rito, no debio ahber sido tan difícil, seguro hasta Weasley y Malfoy podrían hacerlo- comentó William.

- ¡Jódete, Urquhart!- exclamó Terence con enojo, ahora era todo un mago y no se iba a dejar intimidar por William Urquhart.

Adrian esperó con anticipación a que William volviera al ataque pero al parecer el chico ya había acabado con su reserva de emociones porque sólo le envió a Terence una mirada de aburrimiento y regresó a sentarse en el sillón.

- Eso es, aprende a respetarme- dijo Terence ganando confianza al ver que William no contestaba.

Urquhart rodó los ojos y subió sus pies a la mesa.

- ¡Puta madre, hay más pinche vida en un vampiro que en este hijo de mierda!- exclamó Terence señalando a William que permaneció inmutable.

- Terence, ya está bien- intervino Nathaniel antes de que Adrian y Terence lograran obtener una nueva reacción de William, era dudable, pero de todas formas prefería no ser el constante árbitro de duelos.

Terence asintió y se sentó junto a Adrian.

- ¿Y qué ha pasado?- indagó Terence.

- ¿No te dijeron?- preguntó Nathaniel al chico con sorpresa, esperaba que los demás miembros de la Fuerza Pársel hubieran puesto a Terence al corriente de lo que había estado pasando en Hogwarts.

- No, me vine en cuanto salí del baño de purificación, ni siquiera he comido- explicó Terence, el Ritual de Paso llevaba meses de preparación y de duración, los participantes pasaban más de tres meses aislados del mundo exterior.

- Hermione Granger fue transferida a nuestra casa al principio del año escolar, lo pidió Salazar- informó Adrian a su mejor amigo.

Terence rió de buena gana al escuchar las palabras de su amigo pero al ver las miradas serias del resto de los chicos su sonrisa se congeló en su rostro.

- Ya, no sean cabrones, digan la verdad- ordenó Terence pero los chicos permanecieron con sus expresiones serias, incluso Adrian.

- Puta madre- susurró Terence confundido. - ¿Por qué?

- No sabemos, Salazar no ha querido explicar nada- respondió Nathaniel.

- ¿Y qué más?- preguntó Terence al ver que Adrian quería decir algo más.

- El Ophis nos ordenó "protegerla" y… re-educarla- dijo Urquhart con una sonrisa perversa.

- No es cierto- negó Nathaniel, detestaba la forma en que su amigo lo hacía sonar todo tan misterioso y maligno.

- Entonces ¿cómo le llamarías al adoctrinamiento por el que Granger tendría que pasar para formar parte de la Fuerza? Es un lavado de cerebro, al menos ten los testículos para admitirlo- dijo William con su tono de presidiario.

- No es un lavado de cerebro, simplemente le vamos a ayudar a ver más allá, le vamos a quitar la venda de los ojos- defendió Nathaniel.

- ¿Según quién? ¿Tú o ella? ¿Quién es el que tiene la razón, Nathaniel, de quién es la verdad? ¿De nosotros o de la Orden del Fénix? ¿Tal vez de los mortífagos? Yo ya no sé- admitió William poniéndose de pie y dando largas zancadas de un lugar a otro del salón.

El resto de los slytherins estaba atónito, esa era la segunda vez en un solo día que William Urquhart daba muestras de exaltación, de vida.

- Todos tienen una porción de la verdad, Dumbledore, Ryddle, la Fuerza Pársel, pero ellos dos son incapaces de ver el otro extremo, nosotros no tenemos esas limitaciones- respondió Terence sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y al resto de los chicos, después de todo su Ritual había servido para algo.

- Órale, Terence, te pudiste expresar sin palabrotas, ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó Adrian preocupado por su amigo.

- No, es que no he comido- se excusó Terence por su falta de creatividad verbal.

- Vamos a las cocinas- sugirió Adrian poniéndose de pie.

- Todavía no, tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo con respecto a Granger- les recordó Vaisey.

- Yo estoy con mi compadre Pucey, opino exactamente igual que él- se apresuró a asegurar Terence.

Nadie se sorprendió por la falta de cordura en las palabras de Terence, el chico confiaba ciegamente en el mal juicio de Adrian porque al menos de esa forma podía estar seguro de que le llegarían sorpresas impredecibles.

- Perfecto, entonces ustedes dos y Theo van a ser los encargados de acercarse a ella, William y yo vamos a seguir siendo sus guardaespaldas- dictaminó Nathaniel.

- Va- aceptó Terence dirigiéndose a la puerta sin ponerle mucha atención a las indicaciones.

- ¿Qué? No, momento, eso nunca lo discutimos- intervino Adrian, Terence se dio la vuelta al escucharlo.

- Perros fascistas, no pueden ordenarnos tal cosa- apoyó Terence a su amigo.

- No sabes ni qué es el fascismo, Higgs- dijo Urquhart regresando a su actitud desidiosa.

- Estoy tratando de expandir mi vocabulario- dijo Terence dándose importancia, ya era un mago adulto, era hora de expresarse con más propiedad.

- Creo que es mejor que sea sólo yo el que se acerque a Hermione, a mi ya me conoce, ustedes limítense a observarla en caso de que Malfoy o las niñas intenten algo- intervino Theodore interrumpiendo su acostumbrado silencio.

- Seamos realistas un momento- dijo Urquhart volviendo a ponerse de pie, su gran estatura y su actitud parecían apoderarse de todo el espacio. – Granger no necesita que nosotros la "protejamos", ni siquiera un Hufflepuff de primer año necesitaría protección contra Malfoy- se quejó con molestia.

- Diablos, Urquhart, sigue así y en unos días vas a comenzar a sentirte vivo- comentó Terence impresionado.

- No, y espera que te cuente- dijo Adrian a su amigo, - el muy hijo de puta me partió el hocico- relató al tiempo que señalaba su labio hinchado.

- No es su seguridad lo que me preocupa,- dijo Theodore a William – Malfoy está advertido, no va a querer lastimarla, y Hermione puede defenderse perfectamente, pero puede hacer otro tipo de daño.

- La va a querer humillar, igual que Parkinson y el resto de su grupo- predijo Nathaniel.

William Urquhart rodó sus ojos oscuros y maldijo en pársel, detestaba los dramas adolescentes.

- Si me preguntan, Granger da más problemas de los que vale- comentó William dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Entonces, sólo tenemos que asegurarnos de que Granger no caiga en las trampas de Malfoy y compañía, ¿eso es todo?- preguntó Terence.

Nathaniel de Vaisey asintió antes de salir detrás de William, tenía que asegurarse de que su amigo iba a seguir el plan.

- Liam- llamó Vaisey.

William esperó a su amigo y juntos siguieron su camino por los laberínticos pasillos subterráneos de Hogwarts.

- Entonces…

- ¿Entonces qué, Nathaniel?- preguntó Urquhart cuando su amigo calló.

- Entonces sigue en pie lo de Granger, vas a seguir en esto- dijo Vaisey, su tono vacilaba entre una orden y una petición.

William Urquhart no intentó reprimir su mueca de exasperación, ya estaba harto de todo el maldito asunto.

- Sí, Nathaniel, sigo en esto, muy a mi pesar voy a seguir desperdiciando mi tiempo en Hermione Granger, aunque ya esté harto de ser su maldita sombra, cuidarla es un trabajo de veinticuatro horas, la maldita niña es un imán de problemas- se quejó Urquhart.

Nathaniel asintió comprensivamente, siempre habían creído que eran Potter y Weasley los que atraían problemas pero en realidad era Hermione Granger, era ella la que se las ingeniaba para llevar a cabo los proyectos más arteros y estrafalarios, ya sea robar ingredientes del profesor Snape, cocinar pociones peligrosas en baños abandonados u organizar practicas clandestinas de DCAO, Hermione Granger simplemente no sabía cómo quedarse quieta un momento.

- Podría ser peor- intentó consolar Vaisey.

Urquhart miró a su amigo con incredulidad.

- Podría seguir siendo la amiga de Weasley, entonces tendríamos que observarla interactuar con él- explicó Nathaniel tratando de ver el lado amable del problema que había caído en sus manos.

Antes de que Urquhart pudiera comentar llegó a sus oídos el eco de una discusión entre dos voces que ambos chicos reconocieron al momento.

- … porque tengo elfos más dignos de este mundo que tú, sangre sucia- insultó Draco Malfoy.

- Y supongo que de ellos aprendiste tus ingeniosos insultos- dijo acerbamente Hermione Granger.

Urquhart y Vaisey llegaron justo a tiempo para desarmar a Pansy Parkinson antes de que la chica embrujara a Hermione por la espalda, la castaña estaba rodeada por el grupo de Malfoy y por el de Parkinson.

- ¿Otra vez, Malfoy?- preguntó William acercándose al rubio con lentitud.

- ¿Qué quieren?- preguntó irreverente el rubio viendo a los dos intrusos con disgusto.

- Draco Malfoy, en nombre de Salazar Slytherin, quiero decirte que eres una desgracia para nuestra casa- interrumpió Terence Higgs, él y Adrian habían llegado a la escena detrás de William y Nathaniel.

- Higgs- musitó Draco con odio.

- Es mago _naja_ Higgs para ti, niño- aclaró Terence con orgullo y superioridad, de los dos, Draco era el que tenía más dinero y un apellido más antiguo, pero Terence había pasado su Ritual de Paso y eso lo ponía por encima de Draco Malfoy, de sus galeones, y de su padre.

- ¿Tú?- preguntó Draco con desprecio y sorpresa, sólo los magos que habían pasado el Ritual de Paso podían llevar el título que Terence había agregado a su nombre.

- Yo- afirmó Terence con una sonrisa de lado.

- ¿Qué traidores se rebajarían a aceptarte a ti? No eres más que un mestizo- insultó Draco, quedaban muy pocas familias en el Mundo Mágico que continuaran las tradiciones más antiguas, todas ellas eran de Sangre Pura y de Slytherin, para que un joven mago pudiera celebrar su ritual, necesitaba la cooperación de una de esas familias, básicamente pasaba a formar parte de la familia.

- Estás insultando a mi Clan, Malfoy- dijo William Urquhart viendo al rubio a los ojos.

Draco tragó saliva e inconscientemente retrocedió un paso, hubiera querido huir pero tenía demasiado orgullo, no le importaba quedar como un cobarde debilucho frente a la sangre sucia Granger, pero mostrar debilidad frente alguien como Urquhart era algo enteramente diferente.

- No puedes negar que eso es traición, los Rituales Mágicos son exclusivamente para los verdaderos magos como tú y como yo- argumentó Draco.

- No, traición es lo que hizo tu familia, hace más de dos generaciones que dejaron de practicar nuestras costumbres por cobardía, prefirieron doblar las rodillas- acusó William Urquhart con dignidad.

Draco Malfoy enrojeció y sus ojos grises se incendiaron de indignación.

- Eso no es cierto, nosotros escogimos pelear por nuestra sangre, para que los sangre sucia no llegaran a contaminar nuestra forma de vida, y nosotros seguimos practicando los Rituales, todos en el Mundo Mágico saben que las celebraciones de los Malfoy son las más importantes del Calendario Mágico- se defendió Draco.

Urquhart sonrió de lado.

- Malfoy, dar bailes y fiestas ostentosas para celebrar Solsticios y Equinoccios no es lo más importante de nuestra cultura- dijo William con menosprecio.

- En ese caso, le voy a decir a mi madre que no se moleste con las invitaciones para el Clan de los Urquhart- intentó amenazar Draco.

- Adelante, de igual forma puedes explicarle a tus padres por qué razón las puertas del Castillo Urquhart permanecerán cerradas para la familia Malfoy- dijo William con calma.

Draco palideció, su madre lo mataría.

- Estás cometiendo un error, William, cuando el Señor Oscuro…

William Urquhart le dio la espalda al rubio antes de que pudiera terminar su amenaza, comprobó con cierta satisfacción que Hermione Granger ya se había alejado con Theodore Nott y continuó su camino rumbo a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Como siempre, Nathaniel de Vaisey se quedó cuidando la espalda de su amigo hasta asegurarse de que Draco no haría nada estúpido y después él también comenzó a caminar rumbo a la Sala Común.

Adrian y Terence dejaron embrujado a Malfoy antes de seguir su camino a las cocinas.

----------------------

--------------

--------

----

--

-

Bueno, pues he ahí el capítulo, es la idea que inspiró todo el fic y el argumento apenas empieza, la idea de la Fuerza Pársel está inspirada en Rowling como podrán haber visto en el epígrafe, aunque ella no haya hecho nada con la idea, tienen que admitir que podía haber aportado más complejidad a la saga HP.

El clan y el castillo Urquhart sí existen, pero obviamente yo los estoy ficcionalizando para incluirlos en el fic.

Aún no estoy segura de quién va a ser el co-protagonista de Hermione aunque me estoy inclinando por Urquhart o Vaisey, ¿ustedes qué opinan?

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, realmente en este fic he recibido algunos de los reviews más inspiradores de mi trayectoria en esta página, he tratando de contestarlos todos pero no estoy segura de haberlo logrado así que sólo me queda usar este pequeño espacio para continuar agradeciéndoles.


	9. Chapter 9

**Advertencia: **Antes que nada debo advertirles que este capítulo va a ser cansado, y casi imposible de leer, bastante aburrido y largo para la mayoría, a momentos incluso va a parecer ensayo, ni modo, ese es mi estilo.

Y lo más importante: tengo entendido que hay una guerra de la iglesia católica contra Harry Potter, se me hace algo absurdo y jamás le he dado importancia, y este capítulo no tiene nada que ver con ese absurdo asunto, sólo quiero dejar eso bien claro, a mi nada me importa si Benedicto piensa o no que Harry Potter es una simbología oculta de Satanás o lo que sea.

Sé que Rowling (o tal vez sus publicistas) ha dicho que la religión está seudo implícita en el libro porque supuestamente Harry fue bautizado, algo que se me hace completamente inconsecuente para la trama de la historia, pero eso igualmente, absolutamente no me importa. El punto es que este capítulo sólo son los divagues de una mente ociosa.

* * *

9

_Anthropology__ demands the open-mindedness with which one must look and listen, record in astonishment and wonder that which one would not have been able to guess. _

_(La antropología demanda una mente abierta con la cual podamos ver y escuchar, y escribir con asombro y admiración aquello que nunca hubiéramos podido adivinar.)_

_Margaret Mead_

_¿Qué es el nacionalismo particularista? Es un sentimiento de dintorno vago, de intensidad variable, pero de tendencia sumamente clara, que se apodera de un pueblo o colectividad y le hace desear ardientemente vivir aparte de los demás pueblos o colectividades. Mientras éstos anhelan lo contrario, a saber: adscribirse, integrarse, fundirse en una gran unidad histórica, en esa radical comunidad de destino que es una gran nación, esos otros pueblos sienten, por una misteriosa y fatal predisposición, el afán de quedar fuera, exentos, señeros, intactos de toda fusión, reclusos y absortos dentro de sí mismos._

_José Ortega y Gasset_

Hermione no quería hacerlo pero iba a hacerlo de todas formas.

- Sr. Slytherin- llamó Hermione tratando de ser cortés.

- ¿Si?- dijo Salazar desde su retrato.

- Tengo un pregunta…- comenzó Hermione – ¿Por qué a las Artes Oscuras de les llama "Artes"?- preguntó, había pasado demasiado tiempo pensando en la respuesta y a pesar de que había llegado a varias conclusiones también había llegado a varias dudas.

Salazar levantó una ceja y miró a la chica como si estuviera ante la presencia de un muggle que pregunta qué es la magia.

- Pues porque eso son, Arte, alimento para el alma, la máxima expresión de poder y belleza, exalta el espíritu, lo purifica… o lo pudre- admitió Salazar. – Es difícil explicárselo a alguien cuyo único conocimiento sobre Arte Oscuro se limita a una perspectiva unidimensional, en Hogwarts, Artes Oscuras es sinónimo de maldad, es como si un muggle viera la arquitectura simplemente como la construcción de cuatro paredes y un techo, es lo que pasó con la pintura muggle del siglo XX, el público dejó de comprender al artista y despreció su obra, no era nada más que manchas de pintura sobre un lienzo, formas amorfas de las que el comentario más común era "cualquiera puede hacer eso"- concluyó Salazar.

Hermione debatió internamente entre preguntar por qué Salazar Slytherin sabía tanto sobre cultura muggle contemporánea y debatir su respuesta, se decidió por lo último.

- La Artes Oscuras no son Bellas Artes- negó Hermione, se rehusaba a considerarlas de la misma forma.

- En su tiempo lo mismo se dijo de los cuadros de Van Gogh, de las obras de Sade, de Boccaccio- argumentó Salazar.

- No puedes comparar los cuadros de Van Gogh con la maldición Avada Kedavra- regañó Hermione con voz chillona.

- Sería absurdo e injusto comparar los cuadros de Van Gogh incluso entre ellos mismos- dijo Salazar.

Hermione suspiró exasperada y retomó sus notas, al parecer Salazar no iba a ser de mucha ayuda.

- Hermione… las Artes Oscuras son más que esas maldiciones que el Ministerio tanto vilipendia, culpar a las artes oscuras por el mal en el mundo es como culpar a los libros de Nietszche por el nazismo y el holocausto, o a Einstein por la bomba atómica- repeló Salazar con astucia, no por nada era un Slytherin.

- Las tres maldiciones imperdonables se llaman así por algo- refutó Hermione.

- Sí, porque desafortunadamente hay gente ignorante que no sabe la diferencia entre mago y magia- interrumpió una voz masculina.

Hermione volteó a ver al intruso, no había escuchado a nadie entrar a la sala, normalmente tenía el lugar para sí sola durante la tarde, los demás Slytherins la usaban hasta la noche.

Era William Urquhart.

Hermione arrugó su frente al ver que el chico ni siquiera la volteaba a ver después de haber interrumpido su conversación con Salazar, Urquhart estaba ocupado revisando los lomos de los libros en los estantes.

- Hermione, supongo que conoces al señor Urquhart, es el capitán de Slytherin- presentó Salazar viendo al chico con una mirada recriminatoria.

- William, como siempre, tus modales dejan mucho que desear- increpó Salazar molesto.

Hermione observó el intercambio con una mirada contemplativa, el chico no parecía haber escuchado las palabras del retrato pero se notaba tenso.

Finalmente, William Urquhart encontró el libro que buscaba y sólo entonces volteó a encarar a Salazar y a Hermione.

- Es Granger ¿verdad?- preguntó William.

Hermione asintió y su mirada se ensombreció, el chico sabía perfectamente cuál era su nombre, estaba segura que todos los Slytherins sabían su nombre, pero aún así había preguntado como si no estuviera seguro y como si no hubiera pasada las últimas semanas interrumpiendo sus encuentros con Malfoy u observándola intensamente desde el otro extremo del comedor.

Porque Hermione ciertamente se había dado cuenta de que Urquhart y Vaisey parecían estar siempre cerca, a veces incluso sentía que la seguían pero no quería ceder a la paranoia así que por el momento se contentaba con estar siempre alerta y vigilar a los dos chicos hasta que finalmente se decidieran a actuar.

- Bien Granger, tengo algo que decirte… - dijo William acercándose a la castaña.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y se preparó mentalmente para enfrentarse al Slytherin, resistió las ganas de retroceder mientras el avanzaba.

- Sólo alguien como tú, hablaría con estas cosas- señalando el retrato de Salazar despectivamente- como si fueran personas.

En cuanto terminó de hablar, Urquhart se dio la vuelta y se fue con un libro en su mano derecha.

Salazar se rió de las palabras del chico mientras Hermione lo miraba confundida y molesta.

- No fue un insulto, Hermione- le aseguró Salazar.

Pero la castaña ya estaba más molesta que confundida.

- No para ti, tú debes estar acostumbrado al racismo de tus alumnos, engreídos "sangre pura" Slytherins- se quejó la castaña con su tono regañón.

- No equipares ser sangre-pura Slytherin con ser racista, no es tan simple, todo el asunto es muchísimo más complejo de lo que te imaginas… ¿sabes por qué a familias como la de los Weasley les llamamos traidores a la sangre?

Hermione iba a decir que por supuesto que lo sabía pero una mirada al rostro de Salazar la hizo guardar silencio.

- Imagina un pueblo de indígenas de América Latina, o una tribu de África, ellos tienen sus costumbres, su forma de vida, sus creencias, es normal que en esos pueblos la gente emigre a la ciudad a trabajar o a vivir, ¿qué pasa cuando regresan a su tierra natal después de haber vivido en la ciudad? Muchos de ellos le dan la espalda a sus viejas tradiciones, ven su cultura con disgusto, como si fuera algo incivilizado, prefieren lo extranjero, se rehúsan a hablar sus lenguas y a practicar sus viejos rituales, dejan de contarle a sus hijos las viejas leyendas, los dejan de vestir con trajes típicos, le dan la espalda a su cultura, a sus orígenes, a su historia, a sus ancestros, son traidores. Y encima de todo, se convencen de que "la ciudad" es lo civilizado, de que toda la idiosincrasia de su pueblo no es nada más que ingenuidad e ignorancia, es decir, comienzan a juzgar a su gente bajo estándares de "la ciudad", y eso es lo más absurdo, cruel y estúpido que puedan hacer, pero también es lo más común, de hecho así es como está construida la historia de la humanidad, de absurdos… En fin, cuál es la reacción del pueblo de indígenas tradicionales frente a esta nueva actitud de despectivos traidores: el chovinismo.

Hermione meditó unos momentos la explicación de Salazar, entendía lo que quería decir pero eran situaciones diferentes, antes de que pudiera comenzar a argumentar, el mago volvió a hablar.

- Tal vez te parezca inverosímil la analogía pero es exactamente la misma situación, gente como los Weasleys son traidores no tanto por su tolerancia muggle como por su intolerancia a nuestra cultura Slytherin, se visten y comportan como muggles y se atreven a juzgarnos valiéndose de un código moral nacido en una sociedad que nada tiene que ver con la nuestra, sólo se necesitó un comentario negativo de Ron Weasley sobre Slytherin para que Harry Potter decidiera no ser parte de mi casa- argumentó Salazar.

- Los Slytherins no son mejores que los Gryffindors en ese aspecto- defendió Hermione a su antigua casa.

- Pero es que sí lo somos, así reaccionamos a sus ataques…- comenzó Salazar tratando de escoger sus palabras de forma que la castaña comenzara a comprender.

- Hermione, ser un Sangrepura de Slytherin conlleva siglos de historia, tú sólo los ves como esa bola de adolescentes ignorantes xenófobos pero tenemos una complicada y exquisita cultura detrás de nosotros, una cultura que se ha tenido que defender con odio y rencor, a costa de todo- dijo Salazar casi con emoción.

- Ninguna sociedad puede ser totalmente "pura", la hibridación no es algo negativo- argumentó la castaña.

- Tienes razón, la conquista cultural e ideológica es algo común en la historia de las civilizaciones, a veces incluso es algo positivo, como Grecia y Roma. En la mayoría de los casos, esas conquistas se dan en forma de sincretismo, pero el problema en el mundo mágico fue que la sociedad Slytherin se rehusó totalmente a ser conquistada, el cambio no se dio uniforme porque Slytherin nunca lo aceptó; siempre hemos sido tradicionalistas, magos de la vieja escuela, un pequeño grupo aristocrático que sobrevive por encima de todos.

Hermione permaneció en silencio digiriendo las palabras de Salazar, o sea que la culpa era de los Slytherins por ser unos necios puritanos.

-Lo que pasa con mis Slytherins es que ellos no creen en el bien ni en el mal, o al menos no los ven como tú lo haces, no es una cuestión de inmoralidad, no es que sean perversos natos, no se trata de fanáticos prejuiciosos tratando de formar nuevas generaciones de magos oscuros, al menos no es así como ellos lo perciben, la razón es realmente simple: Slytherin y la triada de Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff son dos culturas enteramente distintas, y el problema es que no lo saben, Ravenclaw entiende un poco pero no del todo, por eso cuando se trata de tomar posturas, Ravenclaw es Gryffindor. Y Gryffindor es la sociedad predominante en el mundo mágico, las masas son Gryffindor, la aristocracia es Slytherin, tienes que ponerlo en una perspectiva antropológica.

- Sólo porque los Slytherins se crean aristocracia no quiere decir que lo sean, simplemente son arrogantes- argumentó Hermione.

Salazar pensó en sacar a Hermione de su error pero supuso que la chica ya tendría tiempo de comprobar por sí misma que estaba equivocada.

- Hermione, no uso el término en el sentido muggle actual sino en el sentido en que los Griegos lo concibieron… pero eso no es importante ahora, permíteme seguir hablando sobre la cultura mágica: cuando nosotros fundamos Hogwarts, la sociedad mágica era todavía homogénea en apariencia pero la fragmentación ya había comenzado desde siglos antes, la actitud favorable que los Gryffindors adoptaron con respecto a los muggles y los sangre-muggle creó un puente entre ambas sociedades mientras que los tradicionalistas Slytherins permanecían aislados.

Hermione abrió la boca para refutar pero Salazar levantó su mano para indicar que no lo interrumpiera.

- La influencia muggle se comenzó a dar en el mundo Gryffindor de forma lenta pero segura, poco a poco fue ganado fuerza y terreno en la vida de los magos y brujas comunes, esa influencia no fue visible y fue tan paulatina que sólo los observadores desapegados pudieron darse cuenta, en este caso, los Slytherins, quienes jamás hicieron nada por entender la cultura muggle que traían los "intrusos", pero ellos se equivocaron en sus razones, culparon a las diferencias de sangre por el cambio ideológico que se estaba dando en la sociedad Gryffindor cuando en realidad debieron culpar a la diferencia de culturas, podrá parecer que no hay una gran diferencia entre ambos cosas, pero la hay.

- Los Ravenclaws que notaron el cambio lo vieron como algo positivo, la cultura muggle que se comenzó a filtrar en nuestro mundo es predominante occidental debido a nuestra posición geográfica y todos sabemos que la cultura muggle occidental ha sido tradicionalmente cristiana, de hecho, sus códigos de leyes, sus constituciones, toda su idiosincrasia, está basada en los últimos cinco mandamientos; con el tiempo, la carga religiosa se desvaneció pero permaneció la moral y la ideología, en fin, esa cultura es la que traían a nuestro mundo los hijos de muggles, esa cultura estaba haciendo metástasis en el mundo mágico, pero una metástasis incompleta, porque los muggles se rigen por una superestructura moral que tiene bases religiosas, los hijos de muggles no venían a compartir sus creencias, afortunadamente, pero sí vinieron con una idiosincrasia distinta.

- Así, dos sociedades diametralmente opuestas se vieron obligadas a coexistir en el mismo territorio, ambas peleando por lo que creen es lo correcto, la sociedad sangre pura tradicional que en su mayoría está compuesta sólo por magos de Slytherin, y la sociedad muggle-mágica: Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw, es como Inglaterra dividida por el conflicto entre sajones y anglos, excepto que aquí el conflicto se mantiene vivo no sólo porque los sangre pura de Slytherin somos predominantemente endogámicos sino porque para nosotros es imposible olvidar, mantener viva la historia en forma de pensaderos y retratos mágicos es parte de la cultura Slytherin, para los demás es fácil olvidar porque, como habrás notado, los Gryffindor no son exactamente cultos ni tienen una formación histórica como tal, y cuando se acercan a la historia, lo hacen no sólo de forma superficial sino que además sólo leen los libros oficiales.

- Que en el escuela se conserven tantos retratos y tenga un acervo bibliográfico decente, ha sido gracias a nosotros, los Slytherins mantienen retratos de antepasados, pensaderos y bibliotecas, los Gryffindors no, ellos sólo viven en el presente sin saber cómo han llegado a él y rara vez lo cuestionan, no les interesa saber los ¿por qués?

- Nadie en Gryffindor ha leído la historia de Hogwarts- admitió Hermione.

Salazar asintió pero no le dijo a Hermione que ese era un libro oficial y lleno de mentiras.

- En fin, como te decía, la influencia muggle no llegó en forma de religión, ni en vestimenta y costumbres, llegó en forma de ideologías y conducta, formas de pensar y actuar que los sangre muggle y los mestizos traían a Hogwarts y transmitirían a sus compañeros de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, la cultura que traían era predominantemente occidental y era popular aquí porque es una cultura favorable a los débiles.

- En cambio, la nuestra era una sociedad en donde triunfaba el mago más ingeniosos y fuerte, el más capaz y talentoso, el que tiene la oportunidad de convertirse en Artista Oscuro, en una sociedad así, cualquier Hufflepuff está dispuesto a aceptar la idea de los códigos civiles, a aceptar regirse por lo moralidad muggle, adoptar su axiología, dividir rasgos personales en virtudes y vicios.

- Así, le asignaron a Slytherin adjetivos como perversos, viciosos, malos; y ellos, siguiendo la tradición muggle que hace del sufrimiento, de la pobreza y de la mediocridad virtudes, se convirtieron en los buenos y "morales".

- Fue así como las masas populares del mundo mágico terminaron por dividir la magia, la magia más fácil, la que estaba al alcance de "todo el pueblo" y que se podía aprender sin ninguna dificultad fue adoptada como la magia de los buenos y morales, en cambio, la magia más poderosa y difícil, la magia aristocrática que sólo estaba al alcance de unos pocos magos de sangre pura de larga tradición que guardaban los secretos de sus costumbres celosamente, a esa se le tuvo por magia "mala", "perversa", "peligrosa", lo único que lograron con eso fue estigmatizar a las Artes Oscuras y corromperlas, frecuentemente basta con creer en un rumor para que se vuelva realidad, al colgarle a las Artes Oscuras adjetivos incitantes las hicieron atrayentes para los sicópatas como Tom Ryddle.

- Hoy, los secretos de esa magia siguen estando al alcance de muy pocos, actualmente, en la escuela sólo sé de seis o siete alumnos que podrían accesar a ella, y de esos seis, tal vez sólo uno o dos tienen lo que se necesita, los demás, como Draco Malfoy y otros tantos niños de mi casa, creen que por saber dos o tres hechizos peligrosos ya saben Artes Oscuras.

- Por esto estamos en un permanente estado de conflicto, los Slytherins no pueden conciliar la hipocresía y debilidad del resto, mientras que los demás ven con desprecio a la que han denominado casa de perversos y sociópatas hechiceros. En el estricto sentido de la razón y la naturaleza, somos los Slytherins los que poseemos la verdad, el por qué, se reduce a lo más básico y primitivo de las civilizaciones:

- El mundo mágico no está estructurado sobre ningún tipo de religión. No tenemos Dios.

- La religión es la base de todas las civilizaciones muggles, algo primordial para gente rodeada de misterios como la muerte, las fuerzas naturales, la impotencia ante la vida y el destino. Los magos, al menos los magos egocéntricos de Slytherin, nunca hemos tenido necesidad de religión porque para nosotros no existen tales misterios, para resolverlos creamos un Departamento en el Ministerio, tú misma lo has visto, desde la mente humana hasta la muerte, y el tiempo, no hay incógnitas que nos hagan sentir indefensos, para eso está la magia. Lo más cercano que tenemos a un Dios o a una figura religiosa es el mago Merlín, y tú lo puedes comprobar recordando los juramentos y los insultos que se usan en nuestra lengua: ¡Por Merlín! ¡Lo juro por Merlín! Y a él nadie le rinde pleitesía ni se le venera.

Hermione nunca se había puesto a pensar en las creencias religiosas de los magos, ella había recibido los primeros sacramentos anglicanos pero en general no se consideraba religiosa, de hecho poco le importaba si había Dios o no, pero ahora que Salazar estaba hablando del tema se dio cuenta de que era fundamental conocer la cultura mágica más allá del aspecto económico y social si es que verdaderamente quería ser parte del Mundo Mágico.

La primera vez que había escuchado las exclamaciones y juramentos habituales de los magos Hermione había pensado que era curioso pero jamás se preguntó si juraban en nombre de Merlín por falta de un Dios, o si lo hacían porque consideraban a Merlín como una especie de Mesías.

-Sin la cosmovisión muggle, sin sus superestructuras del bien y el mal, sin su idea de un Dios omnisciente y despiadado, castigador de pecadores y malvados, sin el cielo ni el infierno, los magos y brujas de Slytherin encarnan los mejores y peores aspectos de la naturaleza biológica humana: la necesidad y el deseo de sobrevivir a costa de todo, el potencial de innovación, el deseo de conquistar y tener poder, de llegar cada vez más lejos, ambición de supervivencia.

- Una sociedad así está condenada a auto aniquilarse, los muggles poseen esas mismas cualidades pero en ellos estas características primitivas están templadas por el aspecto metafísico, por una disciplina moral respaldada por códigos civiles que se han impuesto para que los más fuertes no pasen por encima de los más débiles, algo que evidentemente ha dejado de funcionarles como se puede comprobar al ver la historia muggle del siglo XX.

- Nosotros en cambio, los magos "sangre pura" solíamos evitar la extinción por nuestras alianzas, hasta hace pocos siglos no había nada más importante para un sangre pura que la familia, la sangre, la herencia, la historia, el honor, el linaje; evitábamos a toda costa derramar sangre mágica, no porque fuera lo correcto o lo bueno sino porque era lo honorable y lo conveniente… eso cambió cuando familias como los Weasley nos dieron la espalda, cuando abandonaron nuestro código del honor para adoptar el código moral muggle, desde entonces nosotros también hemos entrado al umbral de nuestro derrumbe, la sociedad Slytherin tradicional está dando sus últimas bocanadas de aire, la falta de cohesión y la histeria que nos invadió al ver los cambios en los sociedad mágica Gryffindor dio como resultado que sicóticos del tipo Lucius Malfoy buscaran hasta en los lugares más absurdos y corrompidos esa fuerza que evitara la extinción del único mundo en el que él sabe sobrevivir.

- Esa histeria Slytherin es la que psicópatas como Tom Ryddle explotan para su beneficio personal- concluyó Salazar.

Hermione tenía demasiados pensamientos gritando en su mente, comenzaba a comprender un poco la perspectiva de ciertos Slytherins, jamás aprobaría sus acciones ni su seudo-código moral, y no había argumento posible con el cual defender las acciones de Lucius Malfoy o Bellatrix Lestrange, pero comenzaba a comprender, comprender no es aceptar ni aprobar, sólo es ser una mejor persona.

- Una cosa más, cuando la sociedad tradicional finalmente muera… puedes estar segura de que el Mundo Mágico habrá terminado- agregó el fundador de su nueva casa.

Hermione no necesitó argumentar ni pedirle que explicara, sabía que era cierto, ahora comprendía por qué Salazar se refería a su casa como "aristocracia", eran el sustento del Mundo Mágico, la base sobre la que estaba estructurada la cultura mágica, de la misma forma en que la cultura muggle, entendida en su sentido más amplio, tenía sus bases en la religión, la cultura mágica tenía su base en la elitista sociedad de Slytherin, con el tiempo tanto la religión muggle como la tradición Slytherin habían quedado en el olvido, estaban caducas y parecían obsoletas pero eso no quería decir que hubieran desaparecido.

Lo supieran o no, los Gryffindors y las otras dos casas dependían de que la identidad sangre pura no muriera, si las tradiciones mágicas se perdían dejarían libre un espacio que sería llenado con tradiciones muggles, las cuales eran incompatibles; estarían dejando atrás siglos enteros de magia, la sociedad se convertiría en algo diferente y se perdería todo sentido de identidad porque no serían magos pero tampoco serían muggles, así como en el mundo muggle no es suficiente con ser judío, musulmán, ateo o católico, también se necesita ser inglés, español o francés para tener una identidad no solo moral sino legal, así en el mundo mágico no es suficiente tener magia, de qué sirve si no se tiene el respaldo cultural para entender lo que eso significa.

- A riesgo de sonar racista y engreído: Nadie sabe mejor que un Slytherin lo que significa ser mago, sólo nosotros estamos conscientes de nuestra herencia, no es cuestión de sangre, cuando yo hablo de sangre pura lo hago en un sentido metafórico, no me refiero a niños como Draco Malfoy que se jactan de no tener parientes muggles en su árbol genealógico, me refiero a magos como Terence Higgs, magos que a pesar de ser mestizos se han criado dentro de nuestra cultura y han adquirido una verdadera identidad mágica- comentó Salazar viendo con atención la mirada pensativa de Hermione.

- ¿Y qué pasa con familias como los Weasley, o los Macmillan? Son de sangre pura y nos aceptan a los hijos de muggles sin perder su ideología ni su cultura- argumentó Hermione, tenía que creer que una reconciliación entre ambos mundos era posible.

Salazar miró a la castaña casi con lástima.

- Primero: los Weasley no tienen cultura, si acaso entran dentro de la versión mágica de lo que en el mundo muggle se conoce como cultura de masas, son parte, o más bien, son creadores de la seudo-identidad mágica que se creó en Gryffindor con la llegado de la ideología muggle. Los Weasley no han tomado parte de los Ritos Mágicos desde hace varios siglos, estoy seguro de que incluso se han olvidado de que existen, ¿alguna vez los niños o la niña Weasley te han hablado de los Rituales de Iniciación o de Paso?

Hermione negó, y era algo que siempre se le había hecho extraño porque teniendo unas raíces tan antiguas ¿acaso no era inverosímil que en el Mundo Mágico no hubiera festividades importantes que fueran completamente mágicas? En todas las civilizaciones del Mundo Muggle había días importantes, días fatuos y festivos, incluso se sabía que en la antigüedad existieron rituales celebrados por sacerdotes y magos, por ejemplo las festividades Druidicas como Beltane o Samhain, ¿acaso era absurdo suponer que los magos, para quienes la importancia druidica de los árboles seguía estando vigente (algo que puede ser comprobado con sólo mirar la varita de cualquier mago o bruja), no continuaran practicando sus antiguas costumbres?

- No me sorprende- dijo Salazar cuando Hermione negó en silencio. – Hasta donde sé, lo único que hacen para conmemorar la mayoría de edad de sus hijos es entregarles el clásico reloj astronómico y si los rumores son ciertos, entonces la familia incluso ha comenzado a celebrar festividades muggles como la navidad.

Hermione asintió, sí, los Weasley celebraban la navidad.

- En Hogwarts también se celebran las festividades muggles, hay vacaciones y cena en navidad.

Salazar hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Sí, los directores como Dumbledore han hecho lo posible para mezclar las culturas, pero en realidad ustedes se van a celebrar navidad mientras nosotros nos vamos a celebrar Samhain y las fiestas de Yule- explicó Salazar.

De repente a Hermione le entró una enorme curiosidad por aprender más sobre las costumbres de la cultura mágica de la que al parecer había estado excluida, no le costó trabajo creer las aseveraciones de Salazar, en el Mundo Mágico tenían una enorme importancia el calendario astronómico y astrológico, era obvio que debían celebrar y honrar los cambios naturales, en los más básico de su ser estaba la magia y la magia no podía ser concebida sin conexión con la naturaleza, incluso los estudios muggles sugerían que en su principio, cuando todavía no había una diferencia entre mundo mágico y muggle, todas las civilizaciones humanas habían tenido una cosmovisión ctónica y telúrica, el principio de sus religiones se encontraba en las fuerzas naturales.

- Hermione, tú eres más parte de este mundo de lo que lo son ellos, cuando llegaste sabías más del Mundo Mágico de lo que sabía Ron Weasley; y qué me dices de la niña Weasley, todo mago o bruja que se precie de serlo sabe que hablar con un objeto capaz de pensar por sí mismo y de llevar una conversación real simplemente _no es_ buena idea.

- Y segundo, Hermione...- continuó Salazar al ver que Hermione estaba pensando en sus palabras. - No seas ingenua, tal vez los Weasley sean pro-muggles pero siguen siendo igual de ignorantes y discriminatorios que el resto del mundo mágico, de hecho, bien visto, según el Ministerio de Magia, hay una forma legal de discriminar a los muggles, incluso a los magos y brujas de sangre muggle.

Hermione miró sorprendida a Salazar, eran absurdas sus palabras, ¿o no?

- ¿No me crees? El Wizengamont está compuesto casi en su totalidad por magos de sangre pura, sólo algunos son mestizos, y en muy raras ocasiones se permite la extraordinaria asistencia de magos sangre muggle que ya hayan renunciado al mundo y a la cultura de sus padres; los Macmillan, traidores e hipócritas, se ofenden si son confundidos con los "sangre sucia", incluso los Weasley se ofenderían si fueran confundidos con muggles; a los hijos de muggles les llega un citatorio si usan su varita en sus casas cuando aún son menores de edad, pero los niños y adolescentes sangre pura pueden usar su varita sin preocupaciones porque el Ministerio no tiene forma de saber si la magia la hizo un niño o un adulto, es decir, están castigando a los sangre muggle por _no_ ser hijos de una familia mágica.

En ese momento Hermione recordó las palabras de Ernie Macmillan en segundo grado: _"… y déjame decirte que mi linaje puede ser rastreado hasta hace más de nueve generaciones de brujas y magos, mi sangre es tan pura como la de cualquier otro…". _Y sabía que las restricciones contra los menores de edad eran exclusivamente para los hijos de muggles o para los jóvenes que como Harry, vivían con muggles, era algo que siempre se le había hecho injusto porque si alguien merecía el poder hacer magia en vacaciones era ella y no alguien ten irresponsable como Ron.

- Y no me niegues que los Weasley son discriminatorios o ignorantes, si a mi un muggle me señalara y tuviera una fascinación conmigo de la misma forma en que Arthur Weasley lo hace con los muggles, te aseguro que no viviría para contarlo. Los Weasley toleran a los muggles pero ¿les tienen respeto? ¿Estarían interesados en comprenderlos? Según sé, todos los niños son educados en casa, lo cual explica la ignorancia de tu amiguito Ron, si tanto soportan a los muggles por qué no mandaron a sus hijos a recibir una educación elemental muggle, ciertamente los habrían instruido mejor que sus padres. Si Ron Weasley realmente tuviera el animo de entenderte a ti y de darle una oportunidad a los muggles, habría tomado la materia de "Estudios Muggles", pero casi a ningún sangre pura le importa, quienes la toman lo hacen porque sienten que les puede ayudar a conseguir un buen trabajo en el Ministerio no porque realmente piensen que estudiar cultura muggle es igual de importante que estudiar Transfiguración.

- Hermione, todo mago y bruja de más de una generación en el Mundo Mágico ve de forma despectiva a los muggles, también son seres humanos, sí, pero al final y al cabo son _muggles_- dijo Slytherin.

Hermione no refutó las palabras de Salazar porque era algo que ella había notado inconscientemente desde hacia algún tiempo, en los últimos años le había empezado a incomodar la obsesión del Sr. Weasley con las cosas muggles pero no sabía por qué, ahora lo sabía, la curiosidad de Arthur Weasley con los muggles es la misma curiosidad que un norteamericano ignorante sentiría por los Taraumaras o los Quechuas de América Latina, era una fascinación nacida por ignorancia y por lo tanto era ofensiva. Si Arthur Weasley realmente quisiera entender la cultura muggle por respeto, hace tiempo habría dejado ser tan obvio y grosero con los muggles que conocía, no habría señalado al matrimonio Granger como lo había hecho la primera vez: _"Pero si ustedes son _¡muggles!_... mira Molly"._

Los Weasley toleraban a los muggles, sí, pero hasta ahí llegaba su aceptación, pensaban igual que el resto del Mundo Mágico: "los muggles son unas criaturas extrañas y graciosas, usan 'eklecticidad' porque no tienen magia, pobrecillos; tienen 'pelétono' porque no tienen lechuzas, qué pena".

- ¿Por qué sabes tanto sobre el Mundo Muggle?- preguntó Hermione después de varios segundos, ya no quería seguir encontrando defectos en los Weasley y cuestionar a Salazar parecía una buena distracción.

- Estudio- respondió Salazar con arrogancia.

Hermione lo miró sospechosamente.

- ¿Nunca has visto los cuadros de comida que cuelgan en las cocinas?- preguntó Salazar, Hermione asintió. – No están ahí para adornar las paredes, es lo que nosotros "comemos", obviamente no sucede realmente, es algo parecido a lo que los muggles llamarían el mundo virtual, la función de los retratos es antes que nada conservar y acumular conocimiento; mis albaceas son los que se encargaban de custodiar mis cuadros y de cuidar que tenga lo que necesite, anualmente contratan a un experto en pintura mágica para que amplíe mi "biblioteca", algunos pensadores muggles siempre me han intrigado- explicó Salazar, ante todo él era un hombre culto.

- Dices que no detestas a los sangre muggle, pero creaste la Cámara Secreta y nos dejaste a tu basilisco; dices que odias a los muggles pero a la vez te intrigan y los entiendes mejor que los magos de Gryffinor- comentó Hermione como tratando de descifrar un misterio.

- La Cámara Secreta es un asunto delicado, y como su nombre lo implica, secreto, pero puedo asegurarte que mi intención fue muy diferente de lo que se piensa, no dejé el basilisco para que mis descendientes aterrorizaran la escuela, algún día te voy a contar la verdadera historia pero no aún- aseguró el retrato.

Hermione se suponía algo parecido, había dejado de confiar en lo que sabía de Salazar Slytherin, ya no creía lo que decían los libros sobre la Cámara, había dejado de hacerlo desde que pudo hablar con las serpientes del zoológico y se enteró de la verdadera naturaleza de los basiliscos.

- Y sobre los muggles, sí los desprecio pero también he llegado a admirarlos en ciertos aspectos, su capacidad de perversidad sobrepasa la nuestra, eso es algo fascinante- argumentó Salazar.

Hermione entornó los ojos, Salazar Slytherin era un cínico.

- Debes entender algo, Hermione, yo los he estudiado desde la perspectiva de un hombre de la Edad Media, en general mi mentalidad es la misma que tenía cuando morí. Jamás, ni en mis peores pesadillas, imaginé que el ser humano, aunque fueran muggles, pudieran llegar hasta donde han llegado ellos. Creí que los fanáticos católicos de mi época eran perversos, pero comparados con los muggles actuales resulta que en realidad eran seres humanos ejemplares.

- Como si Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos fueran santos- increpó Hermione.

- Tal vez a ti no te sorprende lo que digo porque eres producto de una sociedad que ha sido entrenada para aceptar la violencia, la muerte y la guerra como desarrollo natural de la vida, es algo común en el mundo muggle del siglo XX, el papel político de los medios de comunicación, aparte de "informar" y servir a las fuerzas de poder, es convertir al espectador en un ser indiferente que pueda vivir en un mundo de guerras y violencia sin rebelarse y sin dar mayores problemas, así es como los gobiernos muggles obtienen un pueblo pasivo, lánguido, temeroso, así obtienen soldados dispuestos a morir por las causas más absurdas como el petróleo, el capitalismo y el dólar… Si comparamos a Lord Voldemort con algunos presidentes "democráticos" muggles, es fácil llegar a la conclusión de que nuestra situación podría ser peor, si Tom Ryddle hubiera escogido actuar en el campo político en vez del ilegal, ya habría cumplido sus objetivos desde hace tiempo. Al menos Voldemort no usa mascaras para ocultar su verdadera naturaleza, no pretende actuar dentro de los marcos de la "ley".

- Claro, que alivio que Voldemort torture y asesine siempre y cuando no sea Ministro de Magia- dijo Hermione con sarcasmo.

- Si Ryddle hubiera llegado a Ministro, tú jamás habrías llegado a Hogwarts. Te asusta más Lord Voldemort porque sus métodos son personalizados, son de cierta forma más humanos, los sientes más a flor de piel de lo que sientes las matanzas que desgarran al Mundo Muggle, es distinto ver una noticia sobre el Genocidio de Srebrenica que leer en "El Profeta" sobre la muerte de alguien que conocías. Para Lord Voldemort tú no eres simplemente un civil que puede sacrificar en un bombardeo, para Churchill tus abuelos no eran nada, Winston Churchill sacrificó a los civiles que debía proteger y lo hizo por estrategia, por un frío cálculo. Lord Voldemort no puede ser tan desapegado, si lo fuera no habría desarrollado ese odio contra los "sangre sucia", le importan poco sus mortífagos, pero su obsesión con Potter y con la eliminación muggle nadie se la quita- explicó Salazar.

Hermione suspiró con cansancio y se puso de pie, no podía creer que había ido a Salazar para hablar sobre Artes Oscuras y habían terminado hablando sobre la Guerra de Bosnia, aunque sí debía admitir que sus pláticas con Salazar eran mucho más interesantes de lo que solían ser sus discusiones con Ron.

- Me tengo que ir- dijo Hermione recogiendo su maleta, sabía que en cualquier momento comenzarían a entrar los demás Slytherins para hacer tareas y ensayos, si había algo que no extrañaba era a Ron molestándola para que lo dejara copiar las tareas, al menos en Slytherin nadie se "rebajaría" a pedirle la tarea.

Salazar asintió y desapareció de su cuadro, Hermione salió de la sala de lectura y se quedó sentada en un sillón de la sala común, la mayoría de sus nuevos compañeros la ignoraban y el resto la señalaba y la veían con odio. Buscó entre las caras a Draco Malfoy o a sus usuales lacayos pero al parecer no estaban así que, más tranquila, sacó un libro y se propuso hacerle creer a todos los presentes que leía despreocupadamente.

- ¡En tu cara, pendejo Pucey!- gritó una altisonante voz que distrajo a Hermione.

Adrian Pucey y Terence Higgs estaban jugando ajedrez en una esquina de la sala común, al parecer Terence había ganado porque Adrian estaba contando galeones mientras Terence le extendía su mano con impacienta, en cuanto la transacción estuvo lista ambos chicos se levantaron y caminaron hasta el mismo sillón en donde estaba Hermione.

- ¡Ves! ¿Soy o no el mejor jugador que "_Hogwarts haya visto en muchos años_"? Ve a llamar a ese anciano a ver si me regala cincuenta pinches estúpidos puntos- dijo Terence con un tono más alto de lo normal.

Hermione recordó la noche que había vuelto a presenciar hacía algunos días, había visto a Terence y a Adrian cuando apenas tenían trece años y estaban sentados entre los alumnos más grandes, ahora ellos eran los alumnos más grandes y seguían comportándose como niños de trece años.

- ¿Ves? por eso tienes tantos problemas, pareces una maldita recordadora, si no es lo de Malfoy es lo del anciano. Y te dejé ganar, me das pena- dijo Adrian mientras Terence se sentaba en el mismo sillón en que estaba Hermione y él ocupaba una silla.

- Eso me recuerda…- dijo Terence sin prestarle más importancia a las palabras de su amigo. – Tuve un pinche sueño bien loco… o sea, fue uno de esos en lo que no sabes ni qué diablos, estaba el pendejo del Urquhart…

- Si es erótico no me des detalles- interrumpió Adrian.

- Dije sueño no pesadilla, a veces eres bien idiota- se quejó Terence.

Hermione comenzó a guardar su libro, no había paneado leer realmente, sólo quería mostrarle a los Slytherins que no la incomodaban y que no les tenía miedo, pero no esperaba que Adrian Pucey y Terence Higgs se pusieran a platicar, o a insultarse, dentro de su rango auditivo.

La castaña se puso de pie y trató de ignorar el aberrante diálogo de los dos Slytherins, Terence había comenzado a hablar sobre plumas y disfraces.

Antes de poder comenzar a caminar rumbo a la puerta sintió el preludio de un ataque.

- ¡Cuidado!

Hermione no supo quién gritó ni quién la atacó, sólo sintió que un par de manos la empujaban y lo siguiente fue un fuerte golpe en la esquina de la mesa de centro que se interpuso en su caída, antes de cerrar sus ojos escuchó varios gritos.

- ¡Higgs, eres un imbécil!

_Evitemos suplantar con nuestro mundo el de los demás._

_José Ortega y Gasset  
_

---------------------

------------------

---------------

------------

----------

--------

-----

--

-

¿Llagaron hasta aquí?

¿Qué les pareció?

Sé que debe haber sido exhaustivo y no las culpo si es que no leyeron todo el capítulo, los párrafos largos simplemente no podían ser evitados, lo siento.

Pero les prometo que estoy casi segura de que este es el último de este estilo, no es diarrea verbal de personajes sin propósito ni objetivo, era algo que tenía que establecer sobre el mundo mágico para poder seguir adelante con la historia, de aquí en adelante más dialogo ligero y desarrollo de trama, no más párrafos extensos de análisis ficticio.

Supongo que reconocieron las partes que tomé del segundo libro, fueron les de Ernie Macmillan y Arthur Weasley.

A las dos o tres lectoras que lograron leerlo todo: ¿Reviews?


End file.
